Angel Or Demon (Sequel)
by May Angelf
Summary: Akashi Seijuro adalah seorang malaikat yang jatuh dari nirwana untuk menemani Kuroko Tetsuya. Tanpa diduga, mereka berdua ternyata bersaudara. Akashi yang hendak mengungkap kebenaran pada adiknya, harus menghadapi sesosok iblis yang ingin menghancurkan mereka. Sang Iblis dengan segala tipu daya, berhasil menghantarkan Akashi pada pertaruhan nyawa. Bisakah ia melewati semua? AkaKuro
1. Chapter 1

Hallo semuanya, masih ada yang ingat dengan ff ini? Mudah-mudahan ada ya. Ini adalah sequel dari FF Angel and Demon, ma'af terlalu lama, sampai setahun lebih ya haha? Terima kasih kepada para reviewers yang sudah membangkitkan semangat saya. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, silahkan dinikmati. Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan lapang dada, asal jangan diplagiat aja.

.

.

Kuroko no basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

FF written by May_Angelf

(Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak jelas, Cerita tidak karuan)

.

.

 **Angel Or Demon**

 **(Sequel)**

Dalam sunyinya malam Kuroko terpekur sendirian, memandang gemerlap bintang sambil berpangku tangan. Suasana ini familiar sekali, rasanya baru kemarin keajaiban itu terjadi, tapi sekarang Kuroko sudah sendiri lagi. Tidak benar-benar sendiri seperti dulu sih, dia sudah punya banyak teman diluar sana. Tapi saat ini dia memang benar-benar tengah sendirian menikmati kesunyian malam.

"Ibu, kau bilang saat bintang jatuh aku boleh meminta apapun yang aku mau, bolehkah aku memintanya kembali lagi padaku?" ujar Kuroko dalam hati, bertepatan dengan itu sebuah bintang meluncur jatuh hingga sinarnya membelah gelap malam. Kuroko terperanjat, refleknya bergerak cepat, ia berlari masuk ke kamarnya, dengan susah payah menggeser ranjangnya agak ketengah. Ia menengadah, mengedipkan mata bulatnya dua kali sebelum akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa apa yang sudah dilakukannya konyol sekali.

"Ya ampun, aku berpikir Akashi-kun akan jatuh seperti dulu lagi disini." Dengan penuh kekecewaan dan tenaga yang terlihat jelas sangat berkurang Kuroko menggeser kembali ranjangnya ketempat semula.

"Menyebalkan sekali! Bagaimana mungkin aku mengharapkan hal yang tak mungkin terjadi, Akashi-kun sudah tenang disana, tidak seharusnya aku mengganggunya." Kuroko ngedumel sendiri.

 **KrasSakK bRaKkk Brugh**

"Astagfirllah." Kaget Kuroko.

"Arrrg, sakitnya."

Kuroko cengo, tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat tapi masih sempat memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kenapa kau menggeser ranjangnya Kuroko!"

Kuroko masih tak bergeming, tubuhnya membeku. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, tidak ada yang bisa membaca ekspresi datarnya itu.

"Kuroko?" "Hallo?" "Kau tidak senang dengan kedatanganku? Kenapa wajahmu tetap sedatar itu?"

Perlahan tapi pasti, wajah Kuroko menjadi berseri seri, bunga bunga seakan bertebaran disekelilingnya, spotlite menyinari wajahnya seolah ingin memperjelas betapa manisnya senyum koroko yang berhias eyesmile.

"Akashi-kun." Ujarnya.

"Kau kembali, aku senang sekali." Sambungnya lagi seraya menghapus air mata haru yang tiba-tiba mengalir di pipi.

"Aku tidak menyangka ini bisa terjadi hiks, aku..."

"Jadi kau senang melihatku nyungsep begini?" Potong Akashi bermaksud menghentikan aksi Kuroko yang mengusap usap air mata dengan punggung tangannya, Akashi tidak tahan lagi, baginya itu menggemaskan sekali.

"Bukan begitu, aku senang kau kembali." Kuroko mulai bisa menguasai diri, dan memasang wajah datarnya lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyingkirkan ranjangnya, itu terlihat seperti kau sengaja membuatku mencium lantai begini!"

"Kenapa jadi Akashi-kun yang marah-marah, seharunya aku yang marah. Lihat! Atapnya berlubang lagi." Kuroko tak mau kalah, dia menunjuk nunjuk atap rumahnya.

"Ck, itu mah gampang." Akashi berdecak sebal sambil menjentikkan jarinya, dan jadilah atap kamar Kuroko kembali seperti semula.

"Maaf Akashi-kun, tidak seharusnya aku memperlakukanmu begitu," sesal Kuroko yang menyadari tidak menyambut baik Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum mendengarnya, dia tau sejak awal Kuroko memang berpikir dia akan jatuh sehingga Kuroko menyiapkan ranjang untuk pendaratannya, dan memang dia sendiri yang salah karna terlambat jatuhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kuroko, aku senang setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa, kita masih seakrab ini. Aku sempat berpikir, pertemuan kita akan terasa canggung sekali."

Kuroko bergegas mendekap Akashi, memeluknya erat guna melepas kerinduannya selama ini.

"Terima kasih ibu, bintang jatuh telah mengabulkan doaku lagi," ujar Koroko dalam hati, Ia dan Akashi sama sama tersenyum mensyukuri pertemuan ini.

 **^May_Angelf^**

Kuroko tersenyum senyum sendiri, mengacuhkan si kepala merah yang menatapnya aneh sejak tadi.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat reaksi teman-teman saat melihat Akashi-kun nanti."

Akashi hanya tersenyum ringan menanggapinya, Ia dan Kuroko terus berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sudah tidak asing baginya. Ruang kelasnya, teman temannya, bahkan kepala botak gurunyapun sangat dirindukannya. Akashi tidak habis pikir kenapa tempat ini terasa lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan di surga, apa karna disini ada adiknya? Akashi melirik sekilas ke arah Kuroko dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan, Mengindahkan tatapan kagum setiap orang yang dia lewati, biar bagaimanapun dia seorang malaikat yang pastinya memiliki aura yang berbeda, cahayanya membuatnya tampak lebih menarik dari manusia pada umumnya. Dia bersikap sadis saja banyak yang suka apalagi tebar pesona dengan memperlihatkan senyumnya, seluruh wanita dibuat klepek-klepek melihatnya.

"Akashi-kun?" Ujar Koroko memecah keheningan.

"Ya?" Jawab Akashi singkat.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa kau bisa kembali kesini."

"Aku punya misi."

"Misi?"

"Ya, ada yang harus ku lindungi."

"Siapa?" Tanya Kuroko lagi, dia benar benar tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka ini.

"Seseorang yang sangat berarti."

"Apa sekarang kau menjadi guardian angel? Siapa orang yang beruntung itu? Apa dia cantik?" Tanya Kuroko bertubi tubi, wajahnya tampak sedih.

"Aku seorang pangeran Kuroko, bukan penjaga." Akashi masih bersikap santai menanggapinya.

"Akashi-kun aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius Kuroko." Akashi tetap berujar lembut meski Kuroko terlihat agak emosi.

"Lalu siapa yang ingin kau lindungi?" Tanya Kuroko lagi.

"Tentu saja kau Kuroko, tidak ada yang lebih berarti selain dirimu disini."

Kuroko tersipu mendengar jawaban Akashi, hanya Akashi yang dapat menelanjangi topeng datarnya seperti ini.

"Tapi melindungi dari apa?" Kuroko masih bertanya lagi.

"Haizaki, hukumannya dijatuhkan ke bumi."

"Apa? Jangan jangan..."

"Jangan jangan apa Kuroko?"

"AKASHI-CHIIIIIIIII."

 **^TBC^**

 **.**

 **.**

Terima kasih sudah membaca, semoga kalian suka ^_^

Jangan lupa review ya :)


	2. Chapter 2

"AKASHI-CHII~" Suara Kise Ryouta melengking tinggi, menginterupsi obrolan Kuroko dan Akashi sekaligus memaksa atensi seluruh penghuni kelas menuju ke arah Akashi.

"Akashi/Aka-chin/Akashi-kun!" tidak hanya Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsusi, Kagami Taiga dan Momoi Satsukipun berseru antusias melihat kehadiran Akashi.

"Apa kabar Kise? Dan kalian semua?" sapa Akashi, dengan senyum lembut yang turut menghiasi.

Beberapa murid yang ada di sana menatap kagum sosok Akashi, bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan sang surai merah serupa malaikat yang menawan hati.

"Aku merindukanmu-ssu." Kise menyeret langkahnya tertatih hendak mendekati Akashi, ingin rasanya Ia memeluk si surai merah yang Ia rindukan selama ini. Namun, belum sampai Ia menjangkau Akashi, langkah kakinya terhenti, otaknya berpikir lagi, dia tidak mau mati.

 **Greep**

"Aka-chin, aku merindukanmu. Tidak ada yang memberikanku makanan selain dirimu." Tanpa disangka, Murasakibara yang dipikirannya hanya ada makanan saja tanpa ragu memeluk Akashi, bahkan hingga Akashi terangkat tubuh Murasakibara yang menjulang tinggi.

Yang lain menahan nafas, sejujurnya mereka juga menginginkan hal yang sama, namun mereka masih sayang nyawa. Pikiran, hati dan insting mereka mengatakan, memeluk Akashi dapat menyebabkan trauma, gangguan jiwa, hingga kehilangan nyawa.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Murasakibara." Mematahkan asumsi teman-temannya, Akashi mengelus surai ungu big baby-nya, senyum lembut masih terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Bisa kau turunkan aku sekarang?" sambung Akashi tanpa penekanan sama sekali.

"Apa hanya Murasakibara yang benar-benar merindukanku disini?" setelah kakinya kembali memijak bumi, Akashi menatap satu persatu teman-teman yang sudah lama tidak ia temui.

"Aomine-chi merindukan guntingmu ssu," celetuk Kise.

"Oi Kise, kenapa jadi aku!"

"Ho, begitu ya. Guntingku juga sepertinya sudah sangat merindukan korbannya, Daiki."

"Da-Daiki? Apa-apaan ini. Apa kepribadianmu melenceng lagi Akashi." Mendadak Aomine menjadi gugup, keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya, ia celingukan kesana kemari mencari tempat sembunyi kalau kalau gunting Akashi tiba-tiba melayang tak terkendali.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Akashi terkekeh geli. "Kemarilah, aku juga merindukan kalian semua."

Dan jadilah mereka berpelukan layaknya teletubies, tak terkecuali Midorima dan Kagami yang selama ini selalu gengsi.

Kuroko merasa terharu melihat pemandangan ini, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri terbesit rasa sakit hati karna kehadirannya tidak disadari teman-temannya sama sekali. Kuroko hendak melangkah pergi, ia tidak ingin hanya menjadi obat nyamuk disini. Namun, sebelum kakinya beranjak, Akashi mencegahnya, menarik lengannya untuk ikut serta, begitu juga teman temannya yang mulai menyadari kehadirannya, mereka turut memeluk Kuroko penuh suka cita.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kakimu Kise?" tanya Akashi setelah menyudahi acara peluk kangen dengan teman-temannya tadi.

Kise agak terlonjak mendengar pertanyaan Akashi, dia tidak menyangka Akashi memperhatikan dia sejauh ini, apa cedera kakinya mencolok sekali?

"Tidak ada ssu, hanya luka kecil," jawab Kise.

"Dia selalu mengatakan baik-baik saja nanodayo, Tapi sikapnya mengatakan sebaliknya, aku yakin dia tidak baik-baik saja. Bukannya aku perduli, hanya-"

"Kakinya cedera." Sela Kagami. "Kau terlalu bertele-tele Midorima." Sambungnya sarkas.

"Kau sangat tidak sopan nanodayo." Midorima membuang muka seraya menaikan kacamatanya, dia berusaha tenang dan tidak menghiraukan Kagami yang memang suka sekali berbicara seenak hati.

"Tidak usah kau sembunyikan lagi Kise, cidera kakimu itu terlihat sekali, jalanmu saja tertatih-tatih." Aomine ikut menimpali.

"Ta-tapi, kakiku memang baik-baik saja ssu, sebentar lagi juga sembuh." Kise berujar gugup, wajahnya sama sekali tidak bisa membohongi teman-temannya. Ingin rasanya Kise mengatakan bahwa kakinya tidak baik-baik saja, ingin rasanya Kise mengatakan ia tidak akan bisa bermain basket lagi selamanya, ingin rasanya Kise mengatakan ia tengah berputus asa, ingin rasanya—

"A-apa?" Kise reflek melangkah mundur, tanpa diduga Akashi berlutut dihadapannya, membuat teman-temannya tercengang tak percaya, bahkan Kurokopun tidak menyangka Akashi mau bersimpuh dikaki temannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Akashi-chi?" tanpa terasa air mata Kise mengalir begitu saja.

"Aku pernah berkata, agar kita saling membantu satu sama lainnya, saling percaya dan terbuka. Apa kau lupa?"

Mereka semua hanya diam. Akashi benar, dulu saat Aomine terluka karna terlibat masalah dengan seorang rentenir, mereka saling berjanji untuk tidak menyembunyikan apapun lagi.

"Akashi-kun benar ki-chan, meskipun kau berkata baik baik saja , tapi sikapmu menunjukan yang sebaliknya. Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja tentang kondisi kakimu yang sebenarnya." Momoi ikut berbicara, terbesit kecemasan disetiap katanya, matanya juga mulai berkaca-kaca. Sebagai seseorang yang pandai mengamati situasi, Momoi tau betul Kise menyembunyikan sesuatu selama ini.

"Ma'afkan aku ssu." Kise hanya bisa tertunduk, air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Dia hanya takut membuat teman-temannya merasa khawatir jika dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dia juga tidak ingin menodai kembalinya Akashi dengan suasana hatinya yang bersedih.

"Aku mengerti," ujar Akashi lembut, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh kaki kiri Kise, namun Kise terus melangkah mundur, merasa risih dan tidak pantas berdiri dihadapan seorang Akashi.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan Akashi-chi?" Kise masih terus mundur, mencegah uluran tangan Akashi menyentuh kakinya. Bagaimana mungkin dia membiarkan seorang malaikat bersimpuh dikakinya, Kise sadar diri tentang posisinya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kakimu baik-baik saja. Mendekatlah, dan buka sepatumu, biarkan aku melihatnya."

"Ti-tidak perlu ssu. Akashi-chi cepatlah berdiri, aku tidak enak jika seperti ini." Kise masih bersikeras untuk melangkah mundur menjauhi Akashi yang masih bersimpuh.

"Tidak apa-apa Kise, Akashi hanya berniat baik nanodayo." Midorima ikut membujuk Kise, bukan karena dia perduli, dia hanya tidak mau Akashi mengamuk karna perintahnya tidak dituruti.

"Aku tidak akan mengulang sampai dua kali Ryouta"

Tuh kan, batin Midorima.

"Ba-baiklah ssu." Kise melangkah maju, dia berlutut untuk membuka sepatunya dan turut bersimpuh untuk mengimbangi posisi Akashi. Sungguh, Kise berjanji tidak akan berdiri sebelum Akashi berdiri.

 **Ctiik**

Akashi menjentikan jarinya, menghentikan waktu dan memunculkan sebuah kursi dibelakang Kise Ryouta.

"Duduklah Kise." pinta Akashi.

"Tidak ssu, Aku tidak mau lebih tinggi dari Akashi-chi ssu." tolak Kise.

"Berhenti mempermasalahkan hal itu Kise, aku tidak suka dibantah."

"Ba-baik"

Sementara Akashi melihat kondisi kaki kiri Kise, teman-temannya celingukan tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi disekelilingnya. Waktu seolah membeku seketika, seluruh penghuni kelas (Kecuali mereka yang sudah mengetahui identitas Akashi) tidak ada yang bergerak dari tempatnya, bahkan air yang tumpah dan kertas kertas yang semula terlempar seolah tertahan diudara.

"Suggoi~" Aomine dan Kagami berdecak kagum bersamaan.

Sebuah cahaya merah yang berpendar dari telapak tangan kanan Akashi menarik kembali atensi mereka pada kegiatan Akashi yang tengah mengobati kaki kiri Kise. Mereka semakin dibuat terkagum-kagum karnanya. Mungkin mereka memang sudah tau betul siapa Akashi sebenarnya, namun tetap saja, setiap gerakan yang Akashi ciptakan tak ubahnya sebuah keajaiban yang menimbulkan kekaguman. Ditambah lagi, kenangan mereka bersama Akashi selama ini lebih banyak dihiasi oleh Akashi versi Bokusi yang selalu bertindak sesuka hati, melempar gunting kesana kemari, dan menimbulkan teror tersendiri. Jadi, kehadiran Akashi versi malaikat sekarang ini membuat mereka belum terbiasa dan mungkin mereka akan lebih sering lagi dikagetkan oleh berbagai tingkahnya yang tak terduga.

"Woaah~ kakiku sembuh ssu." Kise berteriak kegirangan, ia meloncat dari kursinya, memutar mutar pergelangan kaki kirinya dan sesekali melompat lompat kecil menggunakan kedua kakinya tanpa ada rasa sakit yang menghinggapi seperti sebelumnya.

Akashi masih berada diposisinya, ia tersenyum lembut melihat tinggah si kuning yang kelewat ceria "Katanya sebelum aku berdiri, dia tidak akan berdiri," gumam Akashi, sebelum terkekeh kembali.

Kise yang menyadari telah melanggar janji lekas duduk kembali, menengadahkan kedua tangannya dan memanjatkan do'a di depan Akashi. "Tuhan, ma'afkan aku yang sudah melanggar janji, ma'afkan aku yang dengan lancangnya berdiri dihadapan malaikatmu yang baik hati."

Akashi beranjak dari posisinya, ia masih terkekeh geli karena tingkah teman kuningnya, sedangkan yang lain bernafas lega. Setidaknya dengan melihat tingkah absurd teman kuning mereka, mereka menyadari semuanya telah baik-baik saja.

Akashi kembali menjentikkan jarinya, dan suasana kembali normal seperti semula.

"Adduh!" terdengar suara seseorang mengadu, membuat perhatian seluruh siswa tertuju kearah sumber suara. Mereka semua tertawa seketika, tatkala melihat seorang murid di pojok sana terjungkal karena kehilangan tempat duduknya. Salahkan Akashi yang seenaknya mengambil kursi tanpa memperdulikan ada yang mendudukinya atau tidak.

'Ternyata dia tidak sepenuhnya berubah.' Batin teman-teman Akashi sweatdrop.

"Haha." Akashi ikut tertawa dengan santainya, menjadi setengah malaikat dan setengah manusia memang susah. Dia kadang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak mengikuti emosinya, entah itu berupa rasa marah, sedih, hingga rasa ingin menjahili yang seharusnya tidak pernah dilakukan malaikat pada umumnya.

"Akashi-kun so sweet sekali ya," ujar Kuroko tiba-tiba tanpa menarik perhatian yang lainnya, namun cukup untuk menarik perhatian Akashi tertuju padanya.

Akashi menatap pemuda baby blue disampingnya, tidak seperti biasa nada bicara Kuroko terkesan menyindir penuh penekanan, sarat akan kecemburuan, membuat Akashi bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada adiknya.

"Apa maksudmu Kuroko?" tanya Akashi lembut, berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung perasaan Kuroko.

Kuroko tidak menjawab, dia melenggang pergi menuju tempat duduknya meninggalkan Akashi yang terheran-heran sendiri.

Sementara itu, seseorang dibalik pintu tersenyum sinis melihat pemandangan yang tak semua orang bisa nikmati.

"Pembalasan akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

Terima kasih sudah membaca, semoga kalian suka ^_^

Jangan lupa review ya :)


	3. Chapter 3

Akashi bukannya tidak mengerti, tapi dia masih sulit untuk menerima semua ini. Bukan Akashi tidak pernah menyangka, tapi Akashi tidak mau percaya.

Kuroko Tetsuya ada di lantai dua, meringkuk di balik pintu kamarnya. Sedang Akashi ada di lantai satu menonton televisi, hanya pura-pura. Kuroko menahan isak tangisnya, tapi bagi Akashi itu cukup memekakan telinga.

"Aku mencintainya." Kuroko bergumam putus asa. Dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri, dia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari perasaannya ini, tapi Kuroko juga mengetahui, tidak seharusnya ini terjadi.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa begini?" Kuroko merintih, rasanya menyesakkan sekali. Jatuh cinta pada sesama pria saja sudah salah, apalagi kepada seorang pria dan bukan manusia.

Kepada siapa Kuroko harus mengadu? Kepada siapa Kuroko bisa bercerita? Perasaannya salah, cintanya hina, dan tidak semua orang bisa menerimanya. Bagaimana dia harus menghadapi semua ini? Tidak mungkin dia menodai Akashi yang suci, Kuroko tidak ingin Akashi pergi lagi karena ini.

Akashi masih memandang kosong televisi, bukan dia tidak perduli, tapi dia juga tidak tau bagaimana harus menghadapi situasi ini. Kedatangannya kesini untuk melindungi adiknya, bukan menyakitinya, apalagi memberikan harapan palsu padanya. Tapi, Akashi tidak mungkin menyambut perasaan Kuroko Tetsuya. Tidak ada yang membenarkan hubungan seperti ini, apalagi dengan saudara kandung sendiri. Ingin rasanya Akashi mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ingin rasanya Akashi mengatakan pada Kuroko bahwa ini salah, tetapi sebagai malaikat, ada banyak aturan yang membelenggunya. Dia tidak boleh bertindak diluar logika manusia.

^My Angelf^

Kuroko bergegas menghapus air matanya, ia harus segera menemui Akashi di bawah sana. Akashi pasti bertanya-tanya tentang sikapnya yang seolah menjaga jarak dari Akashi sejak masih sekolah hingga pulang ke rumah, dan Kuroko tidak ingin Akashi curiga.

Gerakan Kuroko terdengar sangat halus di telinga Akashi, tak heran jika banyak yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya selama ini. Akashi masih terus berpura-pura menonton televisi, sesekali mengganti channel untuk lebih meyakinkan lagi. Kalau bukan karena ketajaman inderanya yang tinggi, mungkin Akashi takkan menyadari kalau Kuroko sudah ada disampingnya saat ini.

"Akashi-kun."

"Astaga Kuroko! sejak kapan kau di sini?" Akashi terlonjak dari kursi, remot televisi dalam genggaman melompat tinggi, Actingnya sungguh meyakinkan sekali.

"Sejak tadi Akashi-kun."

"Bohong."

Kuroko tersenyum mendengar sangkalan Akashi. "Sudah tau nanya," balasnya.

Kuroko memposisikan diri duduk di samping Akashi, ia merebut remote televisi dan mencari acara yang menarik hati.

"Akashi-kun?" panggil Kuroko memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Haizaki-kun?" tanya Kuroko memulai topic yang memang sudah sangat ingin ia tanyakan pada Akashi.

"Untuk saat ini belum." Mencoba mencairkan ketegangan di hatinya, Akashi mencomot cemilan dalam toples di atas meja di hadapannya.

"Rupa Haizaki-kun itu seperti apa?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

"Dia bisa menyerupai manusia, atau makhluk tak kasat mata dan lain sebagainya." Jawab Akashi seadanya. Mencicipi cemilan yang diambilnya, Akashi mengernyit tak suka. Makanan manusia tidak pernah cocok dengan lidahnya.

"Maksudku, bagaimana aku bisa tahu bahwa itu adalah Haizaki-kun?" tanya Kuroko lagi, tak puas dengan jawaban Akashi.

"Maaf Kuroko, tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu." Tanpa sadar Akashi justru memasukan cemilannya ke dalam mulut Kuroko.

"Kenapa?" dan reflek Kuroko menerimanya, mengunyahnya pelan sambil menunggu jawaban Akashi. Untuk sejenak mereka melupakan kegundahan hati yang sempat menghinggapi.

"Karena jika manusia tau ada iblis didekatnya, mereka akan lari sebelum digoda."

"Ah benar juga."

"Tapi Akashi-kun—" Kuroko ingin bertanya lagi, tapi Akashi keburu menyuapi. Dan seolah tau apa yang ingin Kuroko tanyakan lagi, Akashi melanjutkan penjelasannya tentang Haizaki.

"Iblis dan tuhan sudah membuat perjanjian. Iblis diijinkan menggoda manusia hingga batas waktu yang telah ditentukan. Untuk itu, baik tuhan maupun malaikat tidak berhak untuk menghentikannya. Yang bisa kami lakukan hanya membantu manusia untuk tidak terhasut oleh mereka, mencoba menebalkan keyakinan manusia untuk tidak mengambil jalan yang salah."

"Oh, aku mengerti. Seperti yang sering aku lihat di televisi, saat seseorang meragukan sesuatu ada dua mahluk di samping kanan dan kirinya yang berbisik untuk melakukan hal yang benar atau salah. Begitu kan?"

"Ya, kurang lebih begitu. Dan mereka tidak saling mengatakan bahwa 'ada iblis di samping kirimu, jangan dengarkan' atau 'ada malaikat di samping kananmu.'"

Baik Akashi maupun Kuroko sama-sama terkikik geli karna gaya penyampaian Akashi.

"Lalu, kenapa kami boleh mengetahui siapa Akashi-kun sebenarnya?" Lanjut Kuroko, masih menikmati cemilan yang berkali kali disodorkan Akashi.

"Itu karena aku berbeda—" Akashi menarik nafas sejenak dan menghentikan aktivitasnya menyuapi Kuroko. Ia menghadap ke arah Kuroko, begitupula dengan Kuroko yang menghadap ke arah Akashi, menandakan pembicaraan mereka semakin serius saat ini.

"—aku juga bagian dari kalian, karena itu aku boleh membuka diri pada kalian. Itupun dengan syarat kalian tidak boleh mengatakan pada orang lain kan? Lagipula kalian adalah orang-orang pilihan yang sudah membantuku membuat perubahan."

Kuroko tersenyum, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya mengerti tapi dia bersyukur bisa menjadi salah satu orang yang terpilih.

"Lalu, apa Haizaki-kun ada disampingku saat ini?" dengan wajah datarnya Kuroko menengok kanan-kiri, siapa tau Haizaki sedang membuntutinya saat ini.

Tetapi Akashi menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut pada Kuroko

"Selama aku ada disini, tidak akan ada iblis yang berani mendekatimu Kuroko."

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu." sambung Akashi.

Sekilas Kuroko merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar ke relung hatinya, sebelum akhirnya dia menyadari lagi tentang perasaannya, dan semua sirna.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun baik sekali padaku?" Kuroko menunduk, dan berujar lirih.

Tatapan Akashi mendadak berubah sendu, dia hanya menatap dalam adik yang dikasihinya tanpa bisa mengucap sepatah kata.

"Apa Akashi-kun merasakan hal yang sama?" Kuroko berbisik, entah pada siapa Kuroko bertanya, kepada Akashi atau dirinya sendiri?

Akashi memalingkan wajah, bohong jika dia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan Kuroko.

Hening,

Suasana mendadak hening, hanya suara televisi yang terdengar lebih jelas setelah sebelumnya teredam oleh percakapan mereka berdua.

Baik Kuroko maupun Akashi sama-sama diam. Mereka sama-sama menunduk, dengan Akashi menghadap televisi, sedang Kuroko menghadap Akashi.

"Akashi-kun?" suara lirih Kuroko kembali memecah keheningan.

"Ya?" masih tak mau menatap sosok adiknya, Akashi menanggapi seadanya.

"Apa malaikat pernah berbuat salah?"

Sudah cukup, Akashi tidak tahan lagi jika terus mendengar adiknya berujar lirih seperti ini, rasanya menyesakkan sekali.

Akashi menghadap Kuroko lagi, tersenyum lembut guna mengobati luka hati, tangannya ia ulurkan untuk membelai wajah Kuroko, sesekali memperbaiki surai Kuroko yang sedikit menutup mata.

"Seharusnya tidak, tapi pernah." Akashi menunduk lagi, teringat akan ayahnya dan dirinya sendiri.

"Benarkah?"

Astaga, apakah Akashi telah melemparkan harapan palsu lagi pada adiknya? Reaksi Kuroko membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

"Ya." kini Akashi yang berujar lirih.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" tanpa menyadari perubahan raut Akashi, dengan penuh antusias Kuroko ingin tau lebih jauh lagi. Tak dapat dipungkiri, hatinya berharap lebih. Mencoba mencari celah adanya kemungkinan ia bisa membenarkan perasaannya pada Akashi.

"Kau sendiri sudah mengetahui."

Kuroko menaikan sebelah alisnya, merasa heran dan tidak mengerti maksud malaikat dihadapannya.

"Kalau bukan karena itu aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu." Sambung Akashi, memberi petunjuk lebih.

"Ah ya, aku ingat. Akashi-kun jatuh ke bumi karena dihukum." Kuroko tersenyum kecil mengingat pertemuannya yang pertama kali dengan Akashi.

Tapi, senyum Kuroko pudar lagi, perasaannya seperti roller coaster yang dengan cepat dapat melambung tinggi dan menukik tajam saat ini. Dalam hati ia mencari pembenaran, tapi dalam pikiran ia menyadari ini tidak bisa dibenarkan.

"Bagaimana jika kesalahan itu tidak bisa di ma'afkan?"

"Selama kita mengakui kesalahan itu dan berusaha untuk memperbaiki semuanya, serta bertekad untuk tidak mengulangi hal yang sama, kurasa tuhan akan memberikan ampunannya."

'Semoga saja.' Sambung Akashi dalam hati, sebelumnya dia tidak pernah sereligius ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa ada hal yang tidak dibenarkan sedang kita tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan," lirih Kuroko lagi.

"Karna saat iblis sudah menggoda, akan ada banyak alasan untuk membenarkan sebuah kesalahan."

'Sekali kesalahan tetaplah kesalahan, selamanya tidak akan bisa dibenarkan. Tetsuya.'

-TBC-

.

.

Note:

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, apabila ada hal yang tidak masuk logika, dimohon untuk memakluminya, jangan terlalu dianggap serius ya ^_^

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa review ya

.

.

 **Balasan Review:**

Ma'af ya baru bisa balas review sekarang, reviewnya baru bisa dibaca, entah kenapa sempat tidak terlihat sebelumnya.

 **EmperorVer:** suatu saat nanti pasti diungkapin kok, tapi gak tau kapan hehe. Terima kasih atas review dan semangatnya ^^ Ini udah di update sampai chapter 3 :D

 **Dhia484:** adiknya Akashi itu Kuroko Tetsuya, nanti akan ada penjelasannya, mohon tunggu ya terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

 **Deerwinds947** : ini udah dilanjut ya terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

 **Cielfuntom69:** sebenernya saya juga masih berpikir apa yang terjadi, tunggu saja kelanjutannya ya terima kasih atas semangat dan reviewnya ^^

 **AkariHanaa:** ini udah dilanjut ya terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

 **Orange velvet cupcake:** kue-san, review yang pertama udah dibalas sebelumnya ya, dan tentu saja saya masih ingat dengan kue-san. Akashi memang kadang seenaknya sendiri, dan sebenarnya dia tidak sepenuhnya membaca pikiran, karena indra Akashi itu tajam dan pandai memprediksi, Akashi jadi seolah bisa mengetahui masa depan. Disini pair utamanya memang AkaKuro, dan yang dipintu memang Haizaki, untuk selanjutnya masih saya pikirkan lagi, jadi entah apa yang akan terjadi, saya tidak akan ceritakan disini :p Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya kue-san ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"Karena saat iblis sudah menggoda, akan ada banyak alasan untuk membenarkan sebuah kesalahan."

'Sekali kesalahan tetaplah kesalahan, selamanya tidak akan bisa dibenarkan. Tetsuya.' Batin Akashi, berharap adiknya bisa mengerti.

Kuroko termenung mendengar perkataan Akashi, dalam hati ia menyetujui, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya bergejolak, seolah menolak. Apa salahnya dengan saling mencintai?

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar nyaring membuyarkan lamunan Kuroko sekaligus menarik atensi Akashi.

'Mereka lagi.' Batin Akashi.

Kuroko hendak melangkah pergi, namun Akashi mencegahnya, menarik tangannya untuk kembali duduk dikursinya. Akashi menggeleng pelan sebagai isyarat agar Kuroko mengabaikan ketukan pintu tersebut.

 **Dugh Dugh Dugh**

Suara ketukan pintu yang sebelumnya nyaring kini berubah menjadi suara tinjuan, memaksa minta dibukakan.

"Tapi Akashi-kun—" Kuroko hendak memprotes, tapi Akashi kembali menyela.

"Biarkan saja Kuroko, itu hanya mereka," terang Akashi.

"Dari mana Akashi-kun tau?" Kuroko bertanya heran, pintunya bahkan belum dibukakan.

Akashi hendak menjawab, tapi suara dari ujung sana sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Kurokochi kemana ssu? Kenapa tidak membukakan pintu?" itu suara Kise Ryouta, memekakan telinga seperti biasa, Kuroko bahkan dapat mendengar jelas dari dalam rumah.

 **Brak Brak Brak**

Suara ketukan pintu itu kini terdengar terlampau keras hingga Kuroko harus menutup telinganya.

"Jangan keras-keras Dai-chan, kau bisa merusaknya." Terdengar pekikan Momoi yang memprotes aksi temannya.

"Mungkin Kuro-chin dan Aka-chin tidak ada di rumah." Suara sang titan ungu terdengar pelan.

"Aku merasa de javu nanodayo."

"Biar ku tebak, setelah ini aku mendapat giliran menendang pintu." Itu suara Kagami, Kuroko menepuk jidat mendengarnya.

"Iya ssu, kita dobrak saja seperti dulu ssu."

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko melirik sang surai merah di sampingnya dengan wajah cemas, teman-temannya sepertinya bernafsu sekali untuk merusak pintunya.

Akashi menghela nafas lelah, sesungguhnya dia sungkan menerima tamu seperti mereka.

"Biar aku saja." Putusnya kemudian.

Sembari Akashi melangkah mendekat, di luar sana masih terdengar suara-suara yang saling bersahutan. Dan dapat Akashi lihat menembus pintu, Aomine dan Kagami sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak.

"Ayo Kagamichi, Aominechi, semangaaaat ssu." Kise bersorak.

"Ayo ayo ayo!" dan entah kenapa Momoi yang awalnya tidak setuju malah berperan sebagai cheerleader mereka.

"Astaga, aku bisa gila nanodayo."

"Ayo bakagami, kita lakukan bersama!"

 **Satu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dua**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ti-**

 **BrAakKk**

Kuroko menganga, begitu juga dengan Kise, Midorima, Momoi, dan Murasakibara yang bahkan sampai menjatuhkan snacknya. Ujung-ujungnya pintu Kuroko jebol juga, tapi baru kali ini ada kejadian si pendobrak pintu yang justru tertimpa pintunya.

Dapat mereka lihat bagaimana Akashi bergaya seperti Kuroko yang hendak meng-ignite pass kai bola setelah pintu itu ambruk sempurna menimpa Amonie dan Kagami yang terkapar di lantai, apa dia yang melakukannya? Mereka semua bertanya-tanya.

"Turut berduka cita Mine-chin, dan Kaga-chin." Murasakibara yang pertama sadar berujar santai seraya memungut kembali snacknya.

"Penyambutan yang luar biasa nanodayo." Midorima berdehem ringan dan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, sedang Kise meneguk ludah, masih tak percaya dengan kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Tetsu-kuuun." Momoi berlari menyongsong Kuroko, melewati Akashi yang kini berdiri tegak menyambut mereka.

"Benar-benar penyambutan yang berkesan nanodayo," ujar Midorima lagi sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk diikuti teman-temannya yang lain, kecuali Aomine dan Kagami yang masih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Pintuku." Kuroko dalam dekapan Momoi hanya bisa berujar lirih.

Teman-temannya benar-benar tidak berubah, pikir Akashi seraya menghembuskan nafas lelah. Ia menjentikkan jari sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya, mengembalikan pintu Kuroko ke keadaan semula.

"KITA MASIH DILUAR WOY!"

 **^My Angelf^**

"Jadi, untuk apa kalian semua datang kesini?" tanya Akashi mengintimidasi pada semua teman-temannya yang telah duduk di kursi, dia bahkan mengabaikan Aomine dan Kagami yang masih merintih.

Mereka semua bergidik ngeri, tidak ada yang berani menjawab pertanyaan Akashi, sepertinya kepribadian Akashi belok lagi.

"Jawab aku atau sebaiknya kalian pergi." Entah kenapa Akashi jadi emosi begini, seharusnya dia sudah biasa dengan tingkah teman-temannya yang kadang heboh sendiri, mungkinkah dia emosi karena pembicaraannya dengan Kuroko lagi-lagi diinterupsi?

"Kami kesini karena kami masih merindukanmu ssu." Jawab Kise takut-takut.

Mendengarnya Akashi sedikit terhenyak, benar juga. Sejujurnya Akashi juga masih merindukan teman-temannya, dia belum banyak berbincang dengan mereka karena terus bersama Kuroko yang tiba-tiba menjaga jarak dari teman-temannya, Akashi bahkan tidak sempat memperkenalkan diri secara resmi di kelas barunya. Dia sampai harus memanipulasi ingatan semua orang disana tentang atensinya.

"Apa belum cukup momenmu bersama Akashi-kun saat di sekolah tadi Kise-kun?" Kuroko mulai lagi, dia bertanya sinis pada Si Kuning yang menurutnya cari perhatian pada Akashi.

"Apa maksudmu Kurokochi?" Kise tidak habis pikir kenapa Kuroko jadi sinis begini.

"Kenapa suasananya jadi tidak enak nanodayo." Midorima menghela nafas lelah.

Kriuk Kriuk. "Ini enak kok Mido-chin." Sela Murasakibara.

"BUKAN SNACKNYA NANODAYO!"

"Kau ini kenapa Kuroko? Ku pikir kita akan bersama-sama menikmati kebahagiaan atas kembalinya Akashi, tapi kau bersikap seolah ingin menguasainya sendiri," ujar Kagami.

"Kami bahkan belum sempat berbincang dengannya karena dia sibuk menghadapi sikapmu itu." Sambung Aomine.

"Kenapa kalian semua menyudutkanku, aku yang terabaikan saat itu."

"Tapi kami juga terabaikan karena Akashi-kun sudah pasti lebih memilih mengikuti tetsu-kun menjauh dari kami. Aku pikir kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama seperti biasa." Momoi berujar sedih.

"Maafkan aku ssu, cideraku sudah merusak segalanya ssu." Kise menunduk dalam, inilah yang ia takutkan jika teman-temannya tau tentang kondisi kakinya.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kaki mu Kise." Sela Aomine.

"Jadi kalian semua menyalahkanku?" wajah Kuroko memerah menahan amarah, teman-temannya benar-benar tidak mengerti perasaannya.

"Bukan begitu nanodayo, tapi setidaknya—"

"Aku juga belum banyak berbincang dengannya, aku juga masih merindukannya, dan kalian semua menarik atensinya. Aku yang terabaikan disini." Kuroko menyela Midorima, nada bicaranya terdengar meninggi, dan raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar emosi.

"Kuro-chin kekanakan sekali." Murasakibara yang tidak mengerti justru malah mengompori.

"KALIAN SEMUA TIDAK MENGERTI!" bentak Kuroko tiba-tiba mengagetkan mereka semua.

"Justru kau yang tidak mengerti Tetsu, kami semua diabaikan karenamu, dan kami semua juga merindukan Akashi sama sepertimu, tapi kami tidak bertingkah seolah Akashi hanya milik kami." Aomine yang terbawa emosi, tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengutarakan pemikirannya sehingga suasana semakin memanas.

"Sudah hentikan!" ujar Akashi mencoba menengahi. Suaranya tidak tinggi, tidak juga penuh emosi, tapi cukup untuk membuat mereka mematuhi.

Akashi mengerti situasi saat ini, ini kali pertama dia bertemu dengan teman-temannya setelah sekian lama, wajar jika mereka semua ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Dan tanpa diduga sikap Kuroko banyak berubah, dia bahkan merasa cemburu karena kedekatannya dengan teman-temannya, sedangkan teman-temannya merasa kesal karena terabaikan olehnya yang sibuk dengan perasaan Kuroko, dan dia sendiri malah terbawa emosi karena semua kekacauan ini. Akashi datang bukan untuk memecah belah adiknya dan teman-temannya. Akashi sendiri tidak tau sejak kapan Kuroko menaruh perasaan lebih padanya. Akashi benar-benar tidak menyangka masalahnya akan lebih rumit dari yang dia duga. Bukan hanya tentang Haizaki yang mungkin dapat membahayakan adiknya, tapi juga mengenai cinta terlarang Kuroko padanya, sedang hal yang berhubungan dengan perasaan adalah kelemahan terbesarnya. Bagaimana dia harus menghadapi ini semua?

"Bisa kita bicara dengan lebih santai?" tanya Akashi lembut disertai senyuman hangat. Ia menunjukkan sisi malaikatnya, harus ada air yang memadamkan api di saat situasi kebakaran seperti ini, pikirnya.

'Auramu sendiri yang tidak santai tadi.' Batin mereka semua.

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku mengerti situasinya. Dan biarkan aku menjelaskan pada kalian semua." Sambung Akashi.

"Pertama, aku ingin minta maaf pada Kuroko yang terabaikan karena aku terlalu antusias untuk bertemu kalian."

"Kedua, aku minta maaf pada kalian yang juga akhirnya terabaikan karena aku sibuk mengejar Kuroko."

Akashi menatap teman-temannya satu persatu, memastikan mereka semua mendengarkan sembari mencari-cari apa yang harus dia jelaskan agar tidak ada lagi kesalah pahaman.

Akashi menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya kembali bicara.

"Jadi begini, aku baru kembali malam tadi. Aku dan Tet- maksudku Kuroko memang belum banyak berinteraksi. Dan pada pagi hari aku memaksa untuk ikut dengannya ke sekolah agar bisa bertemu kalian semua padahal aku belum mengurus perpindahan dan aku mengabaikan saran Kuroko untuk mengundang kalian ke rumah dibandingkan aku yang ke sekolah hingga akhirnya aku membuat keributan di sana dan membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya padahal aku sendiri belum tau aku sudah pergi berapa lama dan seberapa banyak perubahan yang sudah terjadi di sekolah" terang Akashi cepat tanpa jeda, Ia sampai ngos-ngosan karenanya. "Karena itulah Kuroko marah, karena aku memang mengabaikan nasehatnya." Sambungnya lagi. Akashi kembali menatap satu persatu teman-temannya dengan perasaan was-was, dia berharap penjelasannya dapat diterima.

"Jadi Kuroko marah-marah karena itu nanodayo."

Akashi menghela nafas lega. "Ya begitulah," ujarnya, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan Kuroko bersikap aneh karna cemburu pada teman-temannya.

"Aku pikir karena aku ssu." Kise turut menghela nafas lega.

"Dan aku mengabaikan kalian karena aku merasa bersalah pada Kuroko, jadi ya.. begitulah hehe." Akashi tertawa kikuk, meskipun ada bohongnya tapi sedikit banyak dia juga mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Lagi-lagi dia mempertanyakan statusnya sendiri, dia malaikat atau iblis sebenarnya?

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, ini semua memang salahku" tanpa pikir panjang Akashi meminta ma'af dan membungkuk beberapa derajat.

Teman-temannya jawdrop. Bagaimana tidak, cara Akashi meminta ma'af benar-benar bukan Akashi sekali.

Kuroko yang mendengar penjelasan Akashi, sedikit banyak berterima kasih. Jika Akashi tidak menengahi mungkin dia sudah kelepasan mengungkapkan perasaannya yang tak biasa pada Akashi dihadapan teman-temannya. Karena Kuroko sendiri tidak menyadari Akashi sudah mengetahui tentang perasaannya, Kuroko hanya mengangguk setuju atas penjelasan yang Akashi berikan pada teman-temannya.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah bersikap egois." Kuroko kembali memasang wajah datarnya, dan meminta ma'af mengikuti cara Akashi.

"Apa kita juga harus minta maaf?" tanya Murasakibara yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan situasi sekarang ini.

"Tentu saja ssu." jawab Kise.

"Aka-chin yang malaikat saja meminta ma'af sambil membungkuk, apa kita harus meminta ma'af sambil bersujud?" Murasakibara bertanya lagi dengan polos.

"Hahaha." mereka semua malah tertawa, entah karena menyadari kebodohan mereka atau karena tingkah polos Murasakibara.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita nikmati waktu bersama!" Momoi berseru ceria.

"Yeay!" sorak mereka semua.

"Tunggu." Kuroko menginterupsi.

"Kurasa ada hal penting yang kita lupakan." Lanjut Kuroko lagi.

"Akashi-kun kembali karena suatu alasan bukan? dan kita harus mengetahuinya agar bisa membantunya."

"Benar juga, dan dia belum mengatakannya nanodayo."

Kini perhatian mereka kembali tertuju pada Akashi, suasana yang semula ceria kembali serius seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku datang karena hukuman Haizaki dijatuhkan ke bumi, dan tugasku adalah melindungi orang yang mungkin akan dia sakiti." Terang Akashi tanpa basa-basi.

"APA?!" teriak mereka terkejut, kecuali Kuroko yang memang sudah tau.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Momoi.

"Entahlah." Jawab Akashi. "Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama aku pergi?" tanya Akashi.

"Dua tahun Akashi-kun, dua tahun." jawab Kuroko lirih, menunjukan betapa dia sudah menahan kerinduannya sejak sangat lama.

"Ah, jadi kalian sudah kelas 3 SMA ya? Pantas saja semuanya berubah." Sebenarnya Akashi tidak perlu bertanya, karna dia dapat dengan mudah menyadarinya, dia hanya basa basi untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Dan kenapa kau baru datang sekarang nanodayo, bukannya seharusnya Haizaki dihukum sejak kau baru kembali ke nirwana?" tanya Midorima.

"Selama ini aku mengawasi kalian dari nirwana, dan aku lihat kalian baik baik saja, karena belum merasakan adanya ancaman Haizaki di dekat kalian maka dewan nirwana belum mengijinkanku untuk turun ke bumi dengan alasan yang tak pasti." Terang Akashi.

"Jadi saat ini Haizaki sudah ada disekitar kami ssu?" Kise bertanya penuh kecemasan.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak bisa mendeteksi dimana Haizaki berada, aku hanya bisa mengenalinya saja, tapi kurasa ya. Karena berdasarkan hukum nirwana, kami tidak boleh membaur dengan manusia tanpa alasan yang jelas."

"Apa kita semua dalam bahaya?" kini giliran Aomine yang bertanya, jujur saja dia paling anti jika berhubungan dengan hal-hal gaib.

"Haizaki tidak akan bisa melukai kalian tanpa perantara—" 'dia hanya bisa melukai aku dan Tetsuya yang merupakan mahluk gaib sepertinya' "—kekuatannya untuk mengganggu manusia terkunci, dia hanya bisa menghasut atau menggoda iman. Menyeret manusia menuju lembah kesesatan." Ingin rasanya Akashi mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa kedatangannya kesini karena ingin melindungi adiknya yang mungkin akan dijadikan sasaran pembalasan dendam Haizaki pada keluarganya. Sejujurnya Akashi merasa sangat bersalah pada teman-temannya, urusan Haizaki hanya dengannya, tapi teman-temannya harus terlibat juga, meskipun kecil kemungkinan Haizaki melukai teman-temannya, tapi dia harus siap siaga untuk menjaga mereka.

"Lalu, bagaiaman kita bisa mengenalinya nanodayo?"

"Akashi-kun tidak bisa memberi tahu kita." Kuroko mewakili Akashi menjawab pertanyaan Midorima, dia juga memberi penjelasan tentang apa yang sudah Akashi jelaskan padanya.

"Mungkin aku hanya bisa memberikan sebuah tanda, dan ku harap salah satu dari kalian ada yang bisa memahaminya," ujar Akashi.

Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti, kini yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah mempererat persahabatan ini, saling percaya dan mengingatkan satu sama lainnya guna membentengi diri dari godaan Haizaki. Dan yang terpenting, mereka harus percaya pada Akashi, satu-satunya yang bisa melindungi mereka dari Haizaki.

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

Note:

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, apabila ada hal yang tidak masuk logika, dimohon untuk memakluminya, jangan terlalu dianggap serius ya ^_^

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa reviewnya

.

.

Balasan Review:

 **AkariHanaa:** ceritanya tidak terpotong kok, tapi memang ada beberapa kata yang entah kenapa menghilang dari sana sehingga menjadi rancu. Saya pikir karena chapter baru dan page baru jadi tidak perlu diberi keterangan skip timenya, tapi saya salah ya #Garuk2Kepala. Terima kasih atas informasinya sehingga saya bisa melakukan perbaikan, terima kasih juga atas reviewnya ^^

 **deerwinds947:** untuk sekarang masih permulaan ya, untuk inti masalahnya mungkin akan mulai beberapa chapter lagi. Saya juga masih baru belajar, jadi semoga masalahnya nanti bisa tersampaikan dengan baik. Terima kasih atas saran dan reviewnya ^^

 **cielfuntom69:** Akashi memang kadang pengertian, meskipun banyak gak pengertiannya hehe. Soal persaudaraan Kuroko dan Akashi suatu saat nanti pasti akan saya jelaskan. Terima kasih atas semangat dan reviewnya ^^

 **orange velvet cupcake:** terima kasih sudah tertarik membaca ff abal saya kue-san :')

Setting tempatnya memang diganti, karena saya pikir ini page baru dan chapter baru jd tidak perlu ada penjelasan skip time, tp sy salah ya :v

Sebenarnya saya memang sengaja mempersingkat cerita dgn membuang yg menurut saya tidak perlu, karna saya selalu update lewat hp dan tidak bisa mengetik terlalu panjang. Terlebih lagi saya punya ketakutan tersendiri, jika terlalu panjang readers akan bosan. Ternyata malah jadi plot hole ya? Terima kasih banyak atas edukasinya, saya akan mencoba membenahi ini kedepannya

Dan untuk permintaan kue-san mengenai berbagai penjelasan, seiring berjalannya cerita mudah2an semuanya akan menjadi jelas secara perlahan, semoga kue-san tidak lumutan karna menunggu :3

Untuk panggilan Akashi pada Kuroko, jujur saja awalnya saya ingin ada pembeda antara Akashi versi Bokushi dan Oreshi, tapi ternyata saya sendiri juga kagok nulisnya karena lebih sreg dengan panggilan Tetsuya, tapi karena sudah terlanjur pakai Kuroko saya jadi bingung mau gimana -_-

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas review beserta saran dan berbagai masukan juga pelajaran yang sangat bermanfaat bagi perbaikan ff saya kedepannya ^^

 **Guest:** ini udah dilanjut ya, terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

 **Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah memfollow dan memfavorite, hal itu memberi semangat tersendiri bagi saya ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

Haizaki Shougo , atau yang kini hanya dikenal dengan nama Shougo dalam wujud manusianya di bumi adalah sosok iblis yang selama ini sering dibicarakan oleh Akashi.

Berjalan santai di koridor sekolah untuk menuju ke kelasnya, Haizaki tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi.

"Dihukum di bumi? Lucu sekali," ujar Haizaki. Dua tahun sudah ia menjalani hukumannya di bumi, kegagalannya menghancurkan keluarga Akashi berujung dengan divonisnya ia sebagai tersangka yang telah membuat kekacauan di nirwana. Dan sekarang, di sinilah dia berada. Dikelilingi oleh manusia yang biasa menjadi mangsanya, Haizaki benar-benar menikmati hukumannya.

"Tidak masalah kekuatanku untuk mengganggu manusia terkunci, yang terpenting hasratku sebagai iblis tetap bisa terpenuhi." Menyeringai tipis, Haizaki membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri. Hukuman yang ia terima sama sekali tidak memberatkannya, tanpa kekuatanpun dia masih bisa menggoda dan menghasut manusia dengan kata-kata. Banyaknya manusia yang memang sejak awal telah menjadi pendosa membuat hukumannya terasa lebih mudah.

Terkadang, hukum nirwana memang terkesan memberatkan sebelah pihak saja. Saat seorang malaikat dihukum di bumi, mereka akan menghukum diri karena perasaan bersalah yang selalu menghantui. Sepenuh hati membenahi diri, mereka akan melakukan pertobatan segera agar kembali suci. Tapi bagi para iblis yang bahkan tidak memiliki nurani, layaknya anak sekolah pembolos yang di skors, tanpa ada rasa bersalah mereka justru merasa bahagia dengan hukumannya. Sampai akhirnya, masa hukuman mereka selesai dengan sendirinya.

"Perasaan ya?" gumam Haizaki lagi. Dia teringat kembali sosok biru muda yang menariknya ke sekolah ini setelah dua tahun mencari, andaikan kekuatannya tidak terkunci ia pasti tidak membutuhkan waktu selama ini.

Kuroko Tetsuya, jangan tanya bagaimana Haizaki bisa tau banyak tentangnya. Karena berbeda dengan orang tua Akashi yang cenderung menyembunyikan banyak hal dari anaknya, orang tua Haizaki justru lebih terbuka dengan mengatakan semuanya kepada Haizaki, sebagai wasiat terakhir mereka sebelum mendekam di Neraka Jahanam untuk selamanya.

"Barangsiapa masih berhubungan dengan perasaan, bersiaplah untuk dibunuh oleh mereka yang tidak mengerti arti ketulusan." Lanjutnya kemudian dengan seringai yang semakin melebar. Dia telah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah senjata terampuh yang akan ia gunakan.

"Terima kasih pada makhluk-makhluk lemah yang disebut malaikat itu, haha." Tawa Haizaki menggema, betapa bodohnya mereka yang telah mengirimnya ke kandang penuh makanannya. Tidak hanya membuatnya semakin dekat dengan korbannya, dia juga menjadi semakin mudah membalaskan dendamnya. Ini benar-benar saat-saat menguntungkan yang memberinya sensasi luar biasa.

Mengambil sebuah permen karet dari saku celana, Haizaki membuka bungkusnya dan membuangnya asal sehingga mendarat di kepala petugas kebersihan yang kebetulan ada di sana. Mengunyah permennya santai, Haizaki mengabaikan petugas kebersihan yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan murid yang baru seminggu bersekolah, tapi sudah membuat keonaran dimana-mana.

Menatap lurus kedepan, Haizaki memperhatikan serombongan siswa berbeda warna rambut yang masih berada cukup jauh darinya. Jika dia melanjutkan langkah, sudah pasti mereka akan berpapasan begitu sampai di tikungan kelasnya. Memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkah dan mencari jalan lainnya, Haizaki tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan Akashi di sini, karena dia ingin memberi kejutan saat sampai di kelas nanti.

• • •

"Kuroko, apa pak guru yang kepalanya botak sebelah itu masih mengajar di kelas kita?" tanya Akashi, mencoba mencairkan suasana di antara mereka berdua. Akashi tau Kuroko masih bimbang dengan perasaannya sehingga menimbulkan kecanggungan di antara mereka berdua, sedangkan para pelangi yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya berjalan santai di belakang mereka sambil sesekali melontarkan kalimat canda.

"Tidak Akashi-kun. Dia hanya mengajar di kelas satu, sekarang kita sudah kelas tiga," jawab Kuroko.

"Sayang sekali ya," gumam Akashi. Guru botak itu adalah salah satu orang yang mewarnai harinya selama menjalani hukuman di bumi, wajar jika dia merindukan gurunya yang satu ini. Tapi mengingat saat dirinya kembali ke nirwana ingatan semua orang tentangnya ikut terhapus juga, Akashi tidak bisa mengadakan temu kangen dengan orang yang bahkan tidak pernah merasa mengenalnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membuat guru itu kembali mengajar di kelas kita?" ujar Akashi lagi, disertai senyum yang menghiasi. Satu hal yang membuatnya bahagia akan statusnya sebagai malaikat setengah manusia yang turun ke bumi adalah, dia bisa bertindak sesuka hatinya.

"Jangan mulai lagi Akashi-kun." Kuroko memutar bola matanya jengah. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan malaikat di sebelahnya, bukannya menjelma sebagai murid teladan, dia malah menjelma sebagai murid yang perlu diberi pelajaran. Malaikat tidak seharusnya menyalahgunakan kekuatan bukan?

"Oi, kalian berdua! Bisakah memberi julukan yang lebih baik pada guru kesayangan kita?" Aomine Daiki yang sedari tadi berdebat tidak jelas dengan Kise dan Kagami tiba-tiba ikut _nimbrung_ begitu mendengar guru kesayangannya disebut-sebut.

"Kita? Aominechi aja kali-ssu." Tukas Kise.

"Memangnya kau tidak menyukainya Kise? Kita bisa tidur sepuasnya saat pelajarannya loh."

Mendengar apa yang Aomine katakan, Momoi mendelik tajam. "Dai-chan, aho!"

Tanpa terasa akhirnya mereka sampai di kelas juga. Melangkah memasuki kelasnya, Akashi disambut tatapan kagum seluruh murid yang ada di sana. Melupakan kejadian sebelumnya, mereka bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan sang surai merah serupa malaikat yang menawan hati. Beberapa dari mereka yang kebanyakan wanita bahkan tanpa basa-basi mendekati Akashi, untuk sekedar bertanya siapa namanya atau meminta nomor ponselnya.

Para pelangi yang sedari tadi mengekor di belakang Akashipun turut terkena imbasnya, mereka kesulitan untuk mencapai kursinya karna kerumunan orang yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Namun, berbeda dengan para pelangi yang harus turut berdesakan juga, Kuroko dapat dengan mudah mencapai kursinya, sedangkan Akashi sendiri tampak santai menanggapi mereka semua dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya.

"Kelas kita punya idola baru ssu," ujar Kise ditengah-tengah keriuhan yang terjadi.

"Oi, Akashi. Cepat bubarkan mereka, kita tidak bisa lewat ini." Kagami yang merasa agak iri, cukup tertanggu dengan situasi ini.

"Hati-hati dengan lucky itemku nanodayo."

"Krauk Krauk."

"Minna, fighting!" Momoi yang memang duduk di bangku paling depan sehingga tidak terpengaruh keriuhan, memberikan semangat pada teman-temannya yang tengah berjuang.

Mendengar keluh kesah teman-temannya, Akashi memutuskan untuk menyudahi keributan yang terjadi. Dengan lembut ia berkata, "kembalilah ke tempat kalian masing-masing, aku akan memperkenalkan diri nanti."

Dan seolah tersihir, mereka semua mematuhi.

Tak lama setelah semua orang duduk di kursinya, bel masuk berbunyi. Para pelangi tampak antusias memulai pelajaran pertama mereka bersama Akashi. Posisi duduk mereka adalah Kuroko dan Akashi duduk di deret terakhir baris ke empat pojok kiri dekat jendela, Midorima dan Murasakibara duduk di depan Akashi dan Kuroko, Kise dan Aomine duduk di baris kelima di belakang Akashi dan Kuroko, sedangkan Kagami yang duduk di sebelah kanan Akashi dalam deretan yang berbeda tampak duduk seorang diri, pertanda ada seseorang yang tidak masuk kelas hari ini.

Mendengar sebuah langkah kaki di luar sana, entah kenapa Akashi merasa ada sesuatu yang mengusik ketenangannya. Itu bukan langkah kaki gurunya, Akashi tau betul auranya tidak seperti manusia biasa.

Tepat setelah seseorang melangkahkan kaki memasuki kelas, waktu berhenti seketika. Semua orang membeku di tempatnya, tak terkecuali para pelangi juga. Begitu Akashi mendapati bahwa yang memasuki kelasnya adalah Haizaki, dalam sekejap mata ia berubah ke wujud malaikatnya. Akashi melesat cepat ke arah Haizaki dan mencengkeram kerahnya kuat, mendorongnya kasar hingga membentur tembok dan menghasilkan bunyi berdebam keras. Ruang kelas terasa bergoyang sekilas, guratan memanjang muncul dari balik punggung Haizaki dan melebar membentuk sebuah retakan, menandakaan betapa kuatnya dorongan Akashi. Jika saja Akashi tidak menyadari ada banyak manusia di sini, dia pasti akan melakukannya lebih kuat lagi sampai meruntuhkan bangunan ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" desis Akashi. Pertanyaan bodoh, Akashi tau itu. Apalagi yang dilakukan Haizaki di sini selain untuk membalaskan dendamnya lagi, tapi emosi yang kadung menguasai membuatnya tak tau harus berkata apa lagi.

"Woho~ santai saja pangeran, tidak usah terlalu terburu-buru begini." Menyingkirkan cengkeraman tangan Akashi kasar, Haizaki tersenyum sinis menerima sambutan Akashi.

"Kau jangan macam-macam shougo." Menerjang kembali Haizaki, Akashi mengunci pergerakan Haizaki yang kini terkapar di lantai.

"Kau yang jangan macam-macam Akashi, kau tidak seharusnya menyerangku tanpa alasan begini."

"Aku punya cukup banyak alasan untuk menghancurkanmu sekarang juga, jangan kau kira aku tidak tau apa rencanamu berikutnya."

"Cih, kita lihat saja nanti." Mendecih sinis, Haizaki sama sekali tidak gentar berhadapan dengan Akashi. "Mengetahui rencanaku atau tidak, kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa berkutik kali ini." Memendarkan cahaya hitam dari tubuhnya, Haizaki membuat Akashi terdorong beberapa centi.

"Aku tidak bodoh untuk melawanmu sekarang ini," gumam Haizaki, hampir tak terdengar oleh Akashi. Ia bangkit dari posisinya, merapikan kembali baju seragamnya. Sedangkan Akashi hanya terdiam di tempatnya, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Haizaki yang didengarnya.

Melihat ke sekeliling dan mendapati kelasnya kacau balau karena ulah Akashi, Haizaki mendecih lagi dan dengan santainya ia berkata, "kau bereskan sendiri kekacauan yang kau buat ini." Lalu berjalan menuju kursinya.

Jika saja ini bukan dunia manusia, Akashi tentulah akan menghabisi Haizaki segera. Tapi mengingat banyak manusia di sekelilingnya, Akashi memilih untuk membenahi kekacauan ini dan memberi perhitungan pada Haizaki lain kali.

"Tetsuya." Panggil Akashi setelah semuanya kembali seperti semula, membuat Kuroko terlonjak di tempatnya. Berbeda dengan orang lain yang merasa biasa saja setelah dibekukan oleh waktu, Kuroko dapat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi pada dirinya.

"Y-ya? Ada apa Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko terbata, dia bahkan tidak menyadari perubahan panggilan Akashi padanya.

"Apa dia sudah lama bersekolah di sini?" tanya Akashi seraya melirik sekilas ke arah Haizaki, memberi petunjuk akan siapa yang tengah mereka bicarakan saat ini.

"Oh, dia. Namanya Shougo, murid baru juga seperti Akashi-kun. Dan sama bandelnya dengan Akashi-kun."

Tidak menghiraukan kalimat terakhir Kuroko, Akashi hanya mengangguk mengerti. Pantaslah dia akhirnya diijinkan untuk turun ke bumi. Tak terhitung berapa kali Akashi memohon pada dewan nirwana untuk mengijinkannya turun ke bumi sejak mengetahui hukuman Haizaki. Berbagai alasan telah ia berikan, mulai dari yang jujur seperti 'Adikku dalam bahaya' dan 'teman-temanku juga' sampai alasan yang dibuat-buat seperti 'aku mencuri pohon kehidupan tetangga' atau 'aku kumat lagi, silahkan hukum aku ke bumi' tapi karna tidak adanya bukti, dia tidak digubris sama sekali. Hingga pada akhirnya dewan nirwana sendirilah yang memintanya turun ke bumi, rupanya Haizaki telah memulai rencananya dengan mencederai kaki Kise secara sengaja, sehingga dewan nirwana memiliki cukup alasan untuk mengijinkan Akashi melindungi adik dan teman-temannya.

 **^My_Angelf^**

Waktu pulang sekolah telah tiba, seperti biasa Akashi dan kawan-kawannya berkumpul di gymnasium SMA Teiko untuk latihan basket bersama. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Akashi untuk mencuri perhatian pelatihnya, begitu ia menunjukkan kemampuan bermain basketnya yang luar biasa, Akashi langsung didaulat sebagai kapten tim basket SMA Teiko. Menggantikan posisi Midorima yang dengan senang hati memberikannya pada Akashi, yang memang merupakan sang kapten sesungguhnya.

Berbeda dengan anggota lain yang tampak memanfaatkan waktu istirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga setelah menghadapi latihan neraka karna kembalinya Akashi, Kise dan Aomine justru tampak masih bersemangat dalam berebut bola.

"Aominechi ada burung ssu." Seru Kise, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Aomine. Dia sudah lelah selalu kalah, jika cara sportif tidak bisa membuatnya menang, maka dia akan mencoba cara kreatif.

"Aku tidak bodoh Kise!" seru Aomine masih berusaha mempertahankan bolanya dan menerobos pertahanan Kise.

Kise yang putus asa berusaha menghentikan Aomine dengan segala cara, termasuk dengan menjegalnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Oi Kise, apa-apaan kau! Lepaskan aku!" bentak Aomine.

"Tidak mau ssu, berikan bolanya dulu ssu."

"Jangan curang Kise, bermainlah dengan sportif." Aomine yang merasa geli-geli risih mencoba melepaskan dekapan tangan Kise dari pinggangnya.

"Aku tidak curang ssu."

"Lepaskan Kise!" Bentak Aomine lagi.

"Tidak mau ssu."

" _ **Kalian maho ya!"**_

Kagami yang mendengangarnya sontak tertawa. "Kalian berdua memang pasangan yang sempurna."

"Sialan kau Bakagami! Aku masih normal, kau yang maho." Elak Aomine tak terima dikata menyimpang oleh temannya, ia masih terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kise dan menjaga bola agar tetap dalam genggamannya.

"Kenapa jadi aku?!" Protes Kagami tak terima, ia tidak merasa mengatakannya.

"KISE LEPASKAN AKU!" Tak memperdulikan Kagami, Aomine berteriak lebih keras pada Kise.

"BERIKAN DULU BOLANYA-SSU," Balas Kise tak kalah keras.

Keributan yang mereka ciptakan sontak menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Berdasarkan oha-assa hari ini, Gemini sedang bernafsu nanodayo." Midorima yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka akhirnya ikut bersuara.

" _ **Nafsu apa tuh?"**_

"Hahaha." Kini semua orang yang ada di sana ikut tertawa dibuatnya, dan entah kenapa Kuroko merasa terhina. Apakah jika teman-temannya mengetahui perasaannya pada Akashi, ia juga akan menjadi bahan tertawaan seperti ini?

"Akashi-kun." Memanggil pemuda crimson yang duduk di sebelahnya, Kuroko berniat untuk mencurahkan kegundahan hatinya.

"Ya? Ada apa Kuroko?" tanya Akashi, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kuroko. Melupakan sebuah suara yang terasa mengganggunya sejak tadi.

"Mm… Menurut Akashi-kun.. itu.. bagaimana?" Tanya Kuroko ragu, ia bingung harus bagaimana mengatakannya.

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu Kuroko?"

"Tentang mereka itu." Tunjuk Kuroko ke arah Aomine dan Kise yang masih berpelukan rebutan bola. "Tentang cinta.. sesama jenis?" lanjut Kuroko, tidak yakin.

Akashi tersenyum mendengarnya, mungkin ini dapat menjadi awal yang baik untuk mereka saling terbuka agar Akashi bisa lebih mudah memberikan nasihatnya.

"Ada berbagai macam cinta yang biasa tumbuh di hati manusia. Bisa cinta kepada orang tua, cinta kepada keluarga, cinta kepada saudara, ataupun cinta kepada pasangan kita. Dan semua itu tidak salah, selama masih tetap dalam batasannya." Akashi menatap Kuroko sejenak, memastikan Kuroko benar-benar mendengarkannya. "Hanya saja, terkadang manusia salah mengartikannya." Tanpa memudarkan senyumnya, Akashi kembali melanjutkan. "Tuhan sendiri menganjurkan kita untuk saling mencintai, hanya saja iblis yang lebih menginginkan kita untuk saling membenci berusaha menghalangi manusia untuk melakukan hal mulia seperti saling mencintai ini. Menghalalkan segala cara, iblis menghasut manusia untuk memandang cinta dalam artian yang berbeda, melanggar aturan yang ditetapkan dan melewati batas yang telah ditentukan. Sehingga terjadilah hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya terjadi, seperti cinta sesama jenis ini. Cinta yang suci akan ternodai, dan sesuatu yang dianjurkan menjadi diharamkan. Untuk itu kita harus pandai-pandai mengolah perasaan, jangan biarkan iblis turut mengendalikan."

Kuroko menatap Akashi tidak percaya, bukan karena dia tidak mengerti atau merasa keberatan dengan jawaban Akashi. Tapi dia tidak menyangka Akashi bisa berpikir sedewasa ini.

Tersenyum sekilas, Kuroko mengangguk mengerti. Ia lalu menundukkan kepala, merenungi setiap kata yang didengarnya dari Akashi, dan mencoba memantapkan hati.

'Mungkin perasaanku pada Akashi-kun memang tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan selama ini.' Batinnya lirih.

Akashi tersenyum mendengarnya, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai babyblue adiknya, Akashi berharap semoga apa yang dia takutkan tidak menjadi kenyataan.

Memfokuskan kembali atensinya ke tengah lapangan, Akashi tidak menyangka keributan yang para pelangi ciptakan akan semakin parah. Menurut situasi yang Akashi baca dari banyaknya snack dan pecahan keramik yang berserakan di lapangan, Kise yang frustasi berbuat curang dengan menjegal Aomine dari belakang, dan Kagami yang melihatnya meledek mereka sehingga menyinggung perasaan Aomine. Aomine yang masih ditempeli Kise lantas ribut dengan Kagami, dan Kagami yang tidak terima berusaha melawan. Hingga akhirnya mereka bertiga saling tarik-menarik serta dorong-dorongan. Midorima yang berusaha melerai sepertinya justru menjadi sasaran, lucky item berupa gelas keramik yang ia pegang terjatuh dan pecah. Midorima yang tidak terima mendorong mereka bertiga sekuat tenaga hingga tersungkur ke arah Murasakibara, dan mengakibatkan snacknya berserakan kemana-mana. Hingga jadilah mereka berlima saling menyalahkan satu sama lainnya, tidak hanya beradu mulut, sebagai lelaki jika tidak berkelahi disertai adu jotos belum tampan namanya.

Akashi yang mulai jengah melihat kelakuan teman-temannya beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih termenung memikirkan kata-katanya. Memutar gunting keramat dengan jari telunjuk kanannya, Akashi bersiap untuk mencincang mereka semua.

" **Daiki, Ryouta, Taiga, Atsushi, dan Shintarou."** Mereka semua yang merasa terpanggil seketika menengok ke sumber suara.

 **Zraash**

Dan tamatlah sudah, gunting keramat telah melumat habis semua korbannya.

 **^My_Angelf^**

Kuroko Tetsuya kini tengah berada di atap sekolah, dia yakin Akashi pasti akan mencarinya setelah menyadari dia menghilang tiba-tiba. Kuroko menyadari sepenuhnya, mungkin saat ini ia tengah berada dalam bahaya mengingat ada iblis yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Tapi Kuroko tidak perduli, saat ini ia hanya ingin sendiri, menenangkan diri dan mencari jawaban pasti atas apa yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini.

Menikmati hembusan angin yaang membelai surai biru mudanya, Kuroko memejamkan mata dan mengingat kembali _moment_ kebersamaannya dengan Akashi. Kuroko adalah seorang anak yang ditinggal ibunya sebelum dia bisa mengenal dunia, di usianya yang ke tiga ibunya telah tiada sedangkan ayahnya selalu sibuk bekerja. Hawa keberadaannya yang tipis membuat kehadirannya jarang disadari, ia seolah terasingkan dari lingkungannya sendiri. Kuroko Tetsuya selalu menyendiri, dalam dunianya yang sepi. Dan Akashi datang bagaikan cahaya yang menerangi kegelapan, menyingkirkan kehampaan, menuntunnya menuju perubahan. Berkat kehadiran Akashi hari-hari Kuroko terasa lebih berwarna dan Kurokopun bisa menikmati indahnya dunia. Wajar jika dia menanggap Akashi sebagai sosok yang sangat berarti baginya. Hingga pada saat Akashi harus pergi meninggalkannya, dia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada dirinya. Dia merasa kehilangan tentu saja, tapi dia tetap memiliki kekuatan karna masih memiliki banyak teman. Hanya saja, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa membuatnya merasakan sebuah gejolak rasa yang tercipta saat Akashi bersamanya. Saat itulah ia mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah dia tengah merasakan cinta? Kuroko teringat sebuah _Quote_ dari sinetron yang pernah ditontonnya, 'Terkadang cinta memang baru disadari saat dia telah pergi'.

Menggelengkan kepala, Kuroko mencoba menepis segala pemikiran yang sudah jelas salah. Seperti apa yang telah Akashi katakan sebelumnya, Kuroko mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa cinta yang ia rasakan tidak seperti yang selama ini dia pikirkan.

"Kuroko-kun." Membuka kembali matanya, samar-samar Kuroko mendengar ada sebuah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Kuroko-kun?" ah, ternyata benar ada yang memanggilnya. Memutar tubuh guna mencari tau siapa yang telah menyebut namanya, Kuroko terlonjak seketika begitu melihat siapa yang telah berdiri di hadapannya. "Shougo-kun!"

"Kenapa Kuroko?" tanya Haizaki. Melihat bagaimana reaksi Kuroko saat melihatnya, Haizaki bertanya-tanya mungkinkah Akashi telah memberitahu Kuroko identitasnya yang sebenarnya? "sepertinya kau ketakutan sekali melihatku."

"Apa yang kau inginkan Shougo-kun?" tanya Kuroko waspada, mengingat reputasi buruk Haizaki di sekolah, Kuroko memundurkan langkah guna memberi jarak di antara mereka.

Haizaki menghela nafas lega begitu menyadari Kuroko ternyata belum mengetahui identitasnya. Memulai untuk melancarkan aksinya, Haizaki tersenyum semanis yang ia bisa dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu sedang sendirian. Kurasa kau membutuhkan teman."

Kini, Kuroko yang menghela nafas lega mendengarnya. Dilihat dari gerak-geriknya sepertinya Haizaki tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

"Kenapa Kuroko?" tanya Haizaki lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa Shugo-kun." Jawab Kuroko dengan lebih santai.

"Kenapa kau sendirian?"

"Aku tidak sendirian, aku punya banyak teman." Mencoba lari dari kenyataan bahwa teman-temannya tidak mengerti apa yang dia rasakan, Kuroko memungkiri fakta bahwa ia memang tengah sendirian.

Haizaki tersenyum lagi mendengarnya. "Aku mengerti."

Hening,

Untuk beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening, tidak ada dari mereka yang bersuara. Kuroko bukanlah tipe orang yang terbuka pada orang lain mengenai perasaannya, terlebih lagi pada seseorang yang sudah jelas memiliki reputasi buruk di sekolahnya.

"Kau terlihat kebingungan Kuroko." Ujar Haizaki memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja Shougo-kun."

Haizaki menggeleng. "Kurasa aku mengerti masalahmu."

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti masalahku. Tidak teman-temanku, apalagi dirimu."

Haizaki tertawa ringan mendengarnya. "Orang-orang lugu seperti kalian memang kadang kurang pengalaman."

Menatap Haizaki penuh tanda tanya, Kuroko tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh berandalan sekolah yang kini duduk bersisian dengannya.

"Aku tau kau sedang jatuh cinta," ujar Haizaki lagi.

Kuroko sontak membelalakan mata. "Bagaimana kau—"

"Ssst." Mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Kuroko, Haizaki memaksa Kuroko diam untuk mendengarkan dia bicara.

"Ini adalah hal yang biasa, tidak sulit untuk menebaknya." Menarik kembali tangannya, Haizaki kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Kau terlalu lugu, Kuroko."

"Tapi cintaku ini bukan cinta yang seperti itu," lirih Kuroko, mulai terpancing untuk terbuka pada Haizaki.

"Cinta terlarang maksudmu?" tanya Haizaki.

Kuroko hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban, dia sendiri tidak yakin apa yang sebenarnya tengah dia rasakan.

"Kau lihat seseorang di sana?" merangkul Kuroko sok akrab, Haizaki menunjuk seseorang di bawah sana di dekat gerbang sekolah.

Mengikuti arah telunjuk Haizaki, dapat Kuroko lihat ada sekelompok siswa yang tengah memalak seorang siswa lainnya.

"Hanamiya?" tanya Kuroko memastikan siapa orang yang coba Haizaki tunjukan, pandangan matanya terfokus kepada seseorang yang sepertinya menjadi ketua pemalakan.

Haizaki mengangguk. "Dia kekasihku," bisiknya kemudian.

"APA?!"

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, setelah itu semakin lama Kuroko terlihat semakin menikmati pembicaraannya dengan Haizaki. Beberapa kali Haizaki berbisik di telinga Kuroko dan Kuroko tampak hanya mengangguk mengerti, sesekali mereka tampak terkikik geli. Sepertinya Kuroko mulai teracuni, menganggap Haizaki sebagai satu-satunya teman yang paling mengerti, pelan tapi pasti Kuroko mulai melupakan kata-kata Akashi.

Sementara Kuroko tengah asik mengobrol dengan Haizaki, Akashi berjalan tergesa menuju atap sekolah, ia kemudian segera berubah wujud menjadi sosok malaikat begitu melihat Haizaki tengah melancarkan aksinya untuk menghasut Kuroko Tetsuya seperti yang selama ini dia duga.

Menyadari kehadiran Akashi, Haizakipun segera berubah wujud guna menghindari terjangan Akashi yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Sedangkan Kuroko Tetsuya hanya terdiam di tempatnya, dibekukan oleh waktu.

"Sialan! lagi-lagi aku kecolongan," gerutu Akashi.

Haizaki tersenyum senang mendengarnya, memegang sebuah trisula yang entah datang dari mana, Haizaki melesat cepat ke arah Akashi. Meskipun Haizaki menyadari dia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Akashi, tapi dia tetap memilih untuk berduel kali ini. Dia hanya perlu mengulur waktu untuk menjalankan rencana selanjutnya.

Menyambut serangan Haizaki, sebuah cahaya merah berpendar dari telapak tangan Akashi, cahaya itu secara perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah pedang dalam genggaman.

 **Traang**

Menghalau trisula Haizaki dengan pedangnya, Akashi kemudian mendorong Haizaki sekuat tenaga. Membuat Haizaki terpental dan membentur pembatas atap sekolah, mengakibatkan kerusakan yang cukup parah di sana. Jika saja Haizaki tidak memiliki sayap hitam yang bertengger di punggungnya, bisa dipastikan dia akan terjatuh ke bawah.

Tidak menyerah, Haizaki menggeram. Kuku-kuku tajamnya bermunculan, tanduk merahnya semakin memanjang. Sosok yang di dominasi warna hitam dan merah itu bersiap untuk kembali menyerang.

Berdiri menantang sayap Akashi semakin mengembang, untaian garmen putih bersih yang menyampir di pundaknya berkibar nyalang. Mengepakkan sayapnya kuat Akashi bersiap untuk terbang lebih tinggi, guna memancing Haizaki untuk bertarung di angkasa agar pertarungan mereka tidak terlalu menimbulkan kerusakan parah di sekolahnya.

Tapi sepertinya Haizaki enggan menjauh dari tubuh Kuroko yang membeku, hanya melemparkan cahaya hitam ke arah Akashi, Haizaki menolak untuk terbang lebih tinggi. Menyadari Haizaki mungkin menargetkan adiknya, Akashi kembali menukik tajam kebawah seraya menghindari cahaya hitam yang menghujam.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk menyentuh Tetsuya!" Seru Akashi seraya melemparkan sebuah cahaya merah ke arah Haizaki. Akashi tampak berhati-hati melancarkan serangannya, karna berbeda dengan Haizaki yang memang kekuatannya untuk melukai manusia tengah terkunci. Serangan Haizaki tidak akan memberi efek apapun pada manusia-manusia yang membeku di bawah sana, sedangkan serangan Akashi dapat melukai siapa saja.

Haizaki menghindari serangan Akashi, bunyi berdebum keras terdengar memekakan telinga saat cahaya merah itu menerjang bangunan sekolah. Haizaki menyongsong sosok Akashi yang semakin mendekatinya, berniat untuk mencabik Akashi menggunakan cakarnya, namun Akashi dengan gesit menghindarinya.

Haizaki terus menerus melirik tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya, cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan kalah juga, terlebih lagi jika Akashi sampai memasuki mode emperornya. Namun, dia harus mengulur waktu _se-lama_ yang ia bisa.

Bertaruh dengan dirinya sendiri, Haizaki terus menyerang sambil menghindari serangan Akashi. Ia berharap semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang telah dia rencanakan selama ini.

Di saat Akashi dan Haizaki tengah bertarung sengit di udara, entah kenapa Kuroko Tetsuya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh tengah terjadi pada dirinya. Seingatnya, dia tengah berbicara dengan seorang teman di atap sekolah, tapi rasanya kini Kuroko tengah mengalami _Sleep Paralyze_ yang menyiksa. Dia seolah mendengar suara-suara yang memekakan telinga, seperti dentingan dua senjata yang saling beradu, ledakan keras yang saling bersahutan, disertai erangan pilu yang sesekali terdengar menyakitkan. Sedangkan tubuhnya sendiri sama sekali tidak bisa digerakan, matanya hanya bisa menangkap kegelapan. Tenggelam dalam ketakutan, sekuat tenaga Kuroko berusaha mengambil alih kendali tubuhnya. Kuroko teringat kembali kenangan masa kecilnya, meskipun usianya belum menginjak angka tiga, namun Kuroko tidak akan pernah mau melupakan kenangan singkat tentang ibunya. Dulu, dia juga sering mengalami hal yang sama. Merasa suasana kamarnya berubah menjadi tempat yang sangat asing baginya, Kuroko kecil merasa ketakutan karna tidak bisa menggerakan tubuh, sedang nafasnya semakin memburu. Dan saat itulah ia akan merasakan belaian lembut, dan mendengar ibunya berkata 'Saat Tet-chan mengalami _Sleep Paralyze,_ cobalah untuk menggerakan anggota tubuh yang mudah, seperti jari tangan atau kepala.'

Kembali ke pertarungan Akashi dan Haizaki, Haizaki yang memang sejak awal tidak mampu menandingi Akashi mulai tersudut. Melirik ke arah Kuroko lagi, Haizaki merasa harap-harap cemas. Mengayunkan trisulanya lagi ke arah Akashi, namun Akashi dapat dengan mudah menepisnya. Haizaki yang sudah lelah dan mulai lengah karena terus menerus melirik ke arah Kuroko, akhirnya menerima tendangan kuat di perutnya hingga ia muntah darah.

Tak cukup sampai disitu, Akashi menyerang Haizaki bertubi-tubi tanpa memberi Haizaki kesempatan untuk menyerang lagi. Akashi mengoyak tubuh Haizaki menggunakan pedangnya, dan melancarkan pukulan baik berupa energi maupun pukulan langsung menggunakan tangannya. Haizaki yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi melawan Akashi terkulai lemah dan jatuh ke bawah. Seolah tidak puas, Akashi menendang Haizaki lagi dari atas, membuatnya terhempas keras, hingga menciptakan lubang besar saat tubuhnya menghantam tanah.

Mengerang kesakitan, Haizaki merasa tulang-tulangnya remuk seketika. Berusaha bangkit untuk menghindari Akashi yang menukik tajam sambil menghunuskan pedang, Haizaki menyadari sayapnya telah patah dan dia tak bisa lagi melakukan apa-apa.

Menatap kembali ke atap sekolah di mana tubuh Kuroko berada, Haizaki tersenyum pasrah dan kembali ke wujud manusianya.

"Rencanaku telah terlaksana," lirihnya pelan tak bertenaga. Ia menutup mata, memasrahkan hidup matinya pada pertaruhan yang sejak awal telah dibuatnya.

Kalaupun dia harus mati, setidaknya dia telah membalaskan dendamnya pada Akashi. Ia sangat yakin Akashi telah terjebak dalam perangkapnya.

Terkapar dengan kondisi tubuh mengenaskan, Haizaki menjalankan rencana terakhirnya. Mencoba menahan segala rasa sakit yang menghujam, Haizaki berusaha untuk tak bergerak seperti manusia lainnya.

Meskipun waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat, namun nyatanya Akashi tetap melesat dengan cepat. Dalam kamuflasenya menjadi manusia yang dibekukan oleh waktu, dalam hati Haizaki mulai menghitung mundur detik-detik terakhir yang akan menentukan hidup dan matinya.

 **Tiga**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dua**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sa-**

"AKASHI-KUN!"

.

.

- **TBC** -

.

.

Note:

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, jika ada yang tidak dimengerti silahkan bertanya. Apabila ada hal yang tidak masuk logika, dimohon untuk memakluminya, jangan terlalu dianggap serius ya ^^

(* _Sleep Paralyze: kelumpuhan tidur)_

.

.

Terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca. Jangan lupa review ya ^^

.

.

 **Balasan Review:**

 **orange velvet cupcake** : Kue-chan, maaf tidak bisa turut membalas panjang, chapter ini sudah terlalu membengkak, dan semuanya sudah dibicarakan juga. Jadi saya hanya ingin menyampaikan beribu-ribu terima kasih atas kritik, saran, pelajaran dan pengetahuan baru yang saya dapatkan. Review Kue-chan benar-benar lengkap, dan saya merasa bahagia membacanya. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak atas semuanya ^^

 **Shinju Hatsune:** ini udah dilanjut ya :D semoga suka. Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya ^^

 **EmperorVer:** kalau saya justru kasihan sama Akashinya, orang dia maunya sama saya hehe ^^V ini udah dilanjut ya, semoga suka. Terima kasih banyak atas semangat dan reviewnya ^^

 **cielfuntom69:** Pintunya baik-baik aja kok, sy juga gak tega merusaknya xD ini udah dilanjut ya, semoga suka. Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya ^^

 **Terima kasih juga kepada semua yang sudah memfollow dan memfavorit ff saya ^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya :D**


	6. Chapter 6

"AKASHI-KUN!" Teriak Kuroko sekeras yang ia bisa. Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat, naluri Kuroko mengatakan ia harus menghentikan adegan pembunuhan yang terekam indera penglihatan.

Menutup mulutnya tak percaya, apa yang Kuroko saksikan sungguh sangat mengerikan. Dimana-mana terjadi kerusakan, dan di bawah sana terdapat seseorang yang terkapar berlumuran darah dengan tulang belulang yang mencuat dari dalam tubuhnya, disertai luka sayatan yang menganga lebar dan tak terhitung jumlahnya. Tak luput juga sosok bersayap yang menikamnya dan menusukkan pedang tepat di kepalanya.

Terakhir kali Kuroko merasakan sensasi mengerikan seperti ini adalah, saat ia melihat Akashi dalam wujud emperornya. Dan kini, sensasi itu muncul lagi, bahkan lebih menakutkan dari yang sebelumnya dia alami. Kuroko tidak menyangka, meskipun tidak dalam mode emperornya, Akashi bisa menjadi semengerikan ini. Kuroko yang bahkan tidak pernah melihat adegan sepasang kekasih tengah bercinta, tentu tidak sanggup menerima semuanya. Apa yang Akashi lakukan sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan dan hati kecilnya mengatakan perbuatan Akashi benar-benar tidak termaafkan.

Menengok ke sumber suara, Akashi terbelalak seketika. Pedang yang belum menancap sempurna pada sasarannya sirna begitu saja. "Tetsuya!"

Haizaki menyeringai tipis, ia merasa telah berhasil memenangkan taruhan. menggunakan sedikit kekuatan yang masih tersisa, ia mengambil kesempatan untuk menghilang dari sana begitu fokus Akashi teralihkan pada sosok pemuda bersurai biru muda di atap sekolah.

Tanpa mempedulikan Haizaki yang berhasil lari, Akashi bergegas menghampiri Kuroko yang ia yakini tengah mengalami trauma hebat saat ini.

"Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi lirih begitu sampai di hadapan adiknya.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menolak untuk percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Benarkah sosok di hadapannya ini adalah Akashi yang dikenalnya?

"Tetsuya." Akashi melangkah maju mendekati Kuroko yang hanya menatap nanar dirinya, namun Kuroko justru melangkah mundur menjauhinya.

"Jangan mendekat!" masih terus mundur, Kuroko benar-benar ketakutan saat ini. Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana sehingga ia masih sanggup berdiri, padahal rasanya Kuroko benar-benar ingin pingsan saat ini.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Tetsuya." Akashi mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih Kuroko, bermaksud menyalurkan ketenangan agar Kuroko bisa lebih mudah menerima penjelasannya.

"Tidak… tidak…" Terus menggelengkan kepala, Kuroko Menepis uluran tangan Akashi. Baginya kini sosok dihadapannya tidak lebih dari seorang monster tak punya hati, sehingga tubuhnya bergetar lebih hebat lagi. Ayolah, dia ingin pingsan saja daripada merasakan tekanan sekuat ini.

"Tetsuya, dia bukan manusia." Tidak menyerah, Akashi terus berusaha memberikan penjelasan pada Kuroko.

"Dia? Atau kau yang bukan manusia!" bentak Kuroko.

"Dia iblis Tetsuya." Tak lagi menyembunyikan identitas Haizaki, Akashi mengatakannya secara gamblang. Toh Kuroko sudah membangkitkan kekuatannya meskipun tanpa disadari, tidak salah jika Akashi mengatakan hal ini pada seseorang yang telah terbukti bukan manusia sepenuhnya lagi.

"Kau sendiri malaikat atau iblis sebenarnya." Meninggalkan Akashi dalam keterkejutannya, kakinya bergerak tanpa diperintah. Kuroko berlari pulang ke rumah dengan berlinang air mata, tanpa menyadari tidak ada satupun yang bergerak selain dirinya.

Akashi menengadah, mencegah air mata agar tidak jatuh membasahi pipinya. Hatinya mencelos, Haizaki berhasil lolos dan Kuroko mungkin tidak akan percaya lagi padanya. Tanpa membenahi kekacauan yang terjadi, Akashi terbang tinggi untuk mencari keberadaan Kuroko saat ini, meninggalkan berbagai pertanyaan di benak setiap orang yang melihat betapa kacaunya sekolah ini setelah waktu berjalan kembali.

• • •

Kuroko Tetsuya meringkuk di pojok kamarnya dengan air mata yang semakin mengalir deras. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan ketakutan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Namun bukan itu yang menyebabkan dirinya terpuruk seperti ini. Merebahkan diri di atas dinginnya lantai kamar yang baru ia masuki, Kuroko berusaha untuk menguatkan diri.

Pikirannya benar-benar kacau saat ini, perasaannya tertekan sekali. Sejujurnya mentalnya cukup kuat untuk menyaksikan hal semengerikan ini, tapi perasaannya tidak sanggup karna yang melakukan itu adalah Akashi. Seseorang yang Kuroko anggap penuh cinta kasih, dan terlalu baik untuk melakukan semua ini.

Semakin lama Kuroko merasa rasa sakit semakin menghujam kepalanya, dia sudah menangis terlalu lama, air matanya terlalu banyak tumpah. Nafasnya mulai tersenggal, dan dadanya terasa sesak.

"Tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin Akashi-kun." Lirih Kuroko. Dia menolak untuk menerima bahwa makhluk kejam yang dilihatnya adalah Akashi. Malaikat adalah makhluk yang suci, tidak mungkin Akashi berbuat sekeji ini.

Namun, Kuroko juga menolak untuk percaya bahwa manusia yang diserang Akashi hingga tak berbentuk lagi adalah Iblis Haizaki.

Yang diserangnya bukan manusia dia bilang? Lalu siapa? Karna yang Kuroko lihat sudah jelas itu tubuh manusia.

Dan Akashi bilang dia iblis? Iblis Haizaki? Bukankah Akashi sendiri yang mengatakan kekuatan iblis Haizaki untuk mengganggu manusia tengah terkunci, Hingga iblis Haizaki tidak bisa menampakkan diri di depan manusia sesuka hati. Lalu kenapa Kuroko bisa melihat semua ini?

Mencengkram dadanya kuat Kuroko berharap bisa sedikit meredam rasa sakit yang menghantam, dadanya seperti ditimpa beban berat, dan jantungnya seolah lelah untuk berdetak. Ingin rasanya Kuroko menghentikan segala pemikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalnya. Kuroko tau semua itu hanya akan memperburuk kondisinya, tapi siapa yang bisa berpikir jernih saat dilanda emosi seperti ini? Kuroko tidak kuasa menepis segala pemikiran negatif yang menghinggapi.

Mungkinkah Akashi hilang kendali? Bukankah Akashi pernah mengatakan dia dijatuhi hukuman di bumi karna hilang kendali dan mengamuk sehingga membuat kekacauan di negerinya sendiri? Jadi seperti inikah sisi buruk Akashi? Kuroko semakin menangis sesenggukan memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Ternyata Akashi tidak sebaik yang dia kira selama ini, pantaslah Akashi sangat ditakuti. Tapi kenapa rasa ini tidak kunjung pergi? Kenapa dia masih mencintai Akashi?

" _Saat kita jatuh cinta, kita akan menerima dia apa adanya. Bagaimanapun dan seperti apapun dirinya."_

Entah kenapa kata-kata Haizaki terngiang kembali di benak Kuroko, apa itu artinya Kuroko benar-benar mencintai Akashi?

"Ya, sepertinya memang begitulah adanya." Batin Kuroko lirih.

"Tapi Akashi-kun tidak mungkin… tidak... itu bukan Akashi-kun." Racau Kuroko lagi, masih berusaha mengelak bahwa itu adalah Akashi. Mungkinkah Akashi yang datang padanya kali ini bukan Akashi yang dia kenal? Mungkinkah dia adalah iblis Haizaki yang menyamar? Pikiran Kuroko yang sudah kacau semakin diperparah oleh praduga yang entah datang dari mana. Kini, Kuroko tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana, tidak tau lagi siapa yang harus dia percaya.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"Tetsuya, aku tau kau ada di dalam sana. Ku mohon buka pintunya," pinta Akashi.

Akashi bisa saja melesak masuk ke kamar Kuroko menggunakan kekuatannya, entah mendobrak paksa atau menembus pintunya. Tapi Akashi menyadari, jika dia melakukan melakukan semua ini, mungkin Kuroko akan lebih ketakutan lagi.

"Tetsuya, ku mohon percayalah padaku. Ijinkan aku menjelaskan semua ini," ujar Akashi lagi, dia tau Kuroko mendengarnya saat ini.

"Tetsuya." Lirih Akashi untuk yang terakhir kali. Ia menyadari, akan percuma jika dia memaksa untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Kuroko belum bisa diajak bicara untuk saat ini, dia butuh menenangkan diri.

Berlalu dari kamar Kuroko, alih-alih terbang Akashi justru lebih memilih melangkahkan kaki untuk menuju ke kamarnya. Berjalan gontai, Akashi menyeret sayapnya yang lunglai hingga terkulai menyentuh lantai. Dia bahkan merasa tak sanggup untuk sekedar mengembangkan sayapnya. Mau tidak mau Akashi harus mengakui, dia sudah benar-benar masuk dalam perangkap Haizaki.

Merebahkan diri di atas ranjangnya yang empuk, Akashi menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan guna menjernihkan pikiran.

Memejamkan mata dan mengingat sosok ibunya, suasana kamar Akashi perlahan-lahan berubah. Hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi terasa membelai sekujur tubuhnya dan memberi sensasi yang menenangkan jiwa. Awan-awan lembut yang bergerak melintas terasa bagaikan kapas sutra saat bersinggungan dengan kulitnya. Merasakan belaian halus dan sentuhan lembut pada surai merahnya, Akashi mengembangkan senyum dan menikmati setiap kedamaian yang tercipta.

"Ibu." Ujar Akashi lirih tanpa membuka mata, karna jika dia membuka matanya, semua akan sirna.

"Iya, sayang." Balas ibunya tenang, penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku kalah." Lirih Akashi lagi. Hanya pada ibunyalah dia bisa menunjukkan sisi lemahnya, karna hanya ibunya pula yang dapat mengerti dirinya.

"Anak ibu yang absolute ini sudah tidak lagi selalu menang ternyata." Bukannya tersinggung, Akashi justru terkekeh mendengarnya. Dia tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa setiap rangkai kata yang keluar dari mulut ibunya bagaikan melodi indah yang memanjakan telinga.

"Jangan menyindirku, ibu." Seolah beban berat yang ada dalam pikirannya sirna seketika, Akashi berujar santai penuh canda.

"Ibu senang mendengarnya."

Akashi mengerutkan dahinya heran, tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya malah berkata demikian.

"Kekalahan adalah kemenangan yang tertunda, dengan mengalami kekalahan kita akan belajar untuk berusaha lebih keras dan memahami arti perjuangan. Sei-chan tidak boleh menyerah."

Akashi mengangguk mengerti, meskipun begitu ia tetap ingin mencurahkan segala kegundahan dalam hati.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya, ibu. Tetsuya yang berusaha aku lindungi dari Haizaki justru terluka karna diriku sendiri." Lirih Akashi, rasanya dia ingin menangis jika sudah menyangkut adiknya yang tersakiti.

"Kau tidak melukai Tet-chan sayang, dia hanya terkejut saja. Dia menggunakan kekuatannya di waktu yang tidak tepat, sedang dia sendiri belum siap. Dan itu hanya kebetulan saja, bukan salah Sei-chan."

"Tapi ibu, semua itu terjadi karna aku lengah. Aku terlalu fokus pada Haizaki hingga mengabaikan Tetsuya, aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan Haizaki lakukan tanpa sempat memperhatikan kemungkinan kekuatan Tetsuya yang terpendam-"

Hanya melanjutkan belaiannya pada surai anaknya, Kuroko Tetsuna yang kini menjadi Akashi Tetsuna hanya tersenyum lembut seraya mendengarkan.

"-Haizaki menyadari kekuatan Tetsuya bereaksi saat waktu membekukan tubuhnya secara paksa, sedang aku tidak. Hingga akhirnya aku terjebak Haizaki yang sengaja mengulur waktu sampai Tetsuya berhasil menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melepas paksa jerat waktu yang membelenggu di saat aku—" Akashi tidak tau lagi harus berkata apa, yang jelas dia merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia karna telah terjebak sampai dua kali dalam perangkap yang sama. Dulu, Haizaki berhasil memfitnahnya di hadapan penduduk nirwana, dan sekarang Haizaki memfitnahnya di hadapan adiknya. Kuroko pasti tengah berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangnya.

"Tet-chan memang anak yang gigih, dia selalu melakukan sesuatu dengan sungguh-sungguh, sehingga dia dapat menggapai yang ia mau, termasuk saat berusaha melepaskan diri dari jerat waktu. Tapi Tet-chan juga anak yang baik, dia hanya sedikit terpengaruh oleh sesuatu yang melesak masuk saat pikirannya tak menentu. Sei-chan masih memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukan perbaikan, jangan menyerah pada keadaan."

Akashi mengangguk mengerti sekali lagi, semangatnya telah terisi kembali. Ibunya memang selalu bisa diandalkan dalam situasi seperti ini, tapi masih ada satu hal lagi yang mengganjal di hati.

"Ibu?" ujar Akashi lagi.

"Hmm?" gumam sang ibu menanggapi.

"Tetsuya mencintaiku," lirih Akashi.

"Apa Sei-chan juga mencintai Tet-chan?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi mengangguk sekilas. "Tentu saja, dia adalah adikku."

"Kalau begitu, tentu saja Tet-chan mencintai Sei-chan. Sei-chan kan kakaknya," ujar ibunya disertai senyum hangat yang sayangnya tidak bisa Akashi lihat.

"Tapi cinta kita berbeda."

Akashi Tetsuna menggeleng lemah. "Tidak sayang, cinta kalian sama. Sebagai saudara, kalian terhubung satu sama lainnya. Tet-chan hanya terlalu polos untuk memahami perasaannya."

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia benar-benar salah mengartikan cintanya padaku?"

Akashi Tetsuna mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, pikirannya menerawang jauh. Dia tidak menyangka putra-putranya yang tidak tau apa-apa harus menanggung beban atas kesalahan masa lalu orang tuanya.

"Ibu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Akashi menarik kembali atensi sang ibu.

"Maafkan ayah dan ibumu sayang." Tidak tau harus menjawab apa, hanya itulah kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

Akashi tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ibu, semua itu bukan salah kalian. Semua ini terjadi karena ulah Haizaki."

Ya, Jika saja Haizaki tidak membuat kekuatan Kuroko bangkit sebelum waktunya, situasinya pasti tidak akan serumit ini. Kuroko tidak akan berpikir terlalu jauh mengenai perasaannya, dan Akashi pasti akan lebih mudah untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran hubungan persaudaraan mereka, sesuai dengan apa yang telah ia dan keluarganya rencanakan sebelumnya.

"Apa sekarang aku boleh mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ibu?" tanya Akashi lagi.

Akashi Tetsuna mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan putranya, lalu berkata, "Tapi tentunya itu bukan hal yang mudah."

Akashi menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Tetsuya pasti tidak akan percaya begitu saja."

"Dan anak ibu yang absolute serta tidak suka dibantah ini tentu tidak akan membiarkannya," tukas ibunya.

"Bagaimana jika aku membuat kesalahan dan malah memperburuk keadaan, ibu?"

"Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri sayang, ibu akan selalu mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan."

"Sekalipun aku melakukan kesalahan yang tak termaafkan?"

"Ibu percaya apa yang Sei-chan lakukan adalah demi kebaikan."

Senyum Akashi semakin mengembang mendengarnya, inilah yang dia sukai dari ibunya. Ibunya selalu mengerti dirinya tanpa harus ia utarakan maksudnya.

"Tuhan itu adil Sei-chan, dan kita akan selalu mendapat keadilan selama kita tetap berada dijalannya."

Akashi Tetsuna membungkukan badannya, berniat untuk mengecup kening putranya. Namun tiba-tiba—

"TETSUYA!"

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

.

.

.

Note:

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, jika ada yang tidak dimengerti silahkan bertanya. Apabila ada hal yang tidak masuk logika, dimohon untuk memakluminya, jangan terlalu dianggap serius ya ^^

Maaf seharusnya chapter ini berisi tentang berbagai macam penjelasan, tapi karna terlalu panjang, saya putuskan untuk memotongnya di chapter depan. Semoga sampai sini sudah ada yang bisa menebak apa yang Haizaki rencanakan :D

.

.

Terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca :) Jangan lupa review ya ^^

.

.

 **Balasan Review:**

 **cielfuntom69:** kalau Kuroko gak kemakan omongan Haizaki ceritanya jd g seru :p maaf ini saya bales reviewnya terkesan rusuh xD Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya ^^

 **AkariHanna:** haha, ini udah di bahas di inbox ya. Terima kasih banyak sudah memberi saran dan membantu saya untuk mengoreksi segala kekurangan :) terima kasih juga sudah mau menjadi pembaca setia FF saya dan memberikan pujiannya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya ^^

 **Shinju Hatsune:** Incest? Bisa jadi :D kita lihat saja nanti. Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya ^^

 **Narakura:** semuanya akan terbongkar beberapa chapter lagi, saya juga sudah tidak sabar melihat Tetsuya memanggil Akashi Sei-nii. Semoga Nara-san tidak bosan untuk menunggu sampai waktunya tiba nanti. Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya ^^

 **orange velvet cupcake:** untuk masalah nama, sebenernya saya sempet googling juga (Ada Shougo, Shõgo, Shugo). Dan karna sy pribadi susah mengingat nama, jadi saya pikir tidak masalah jika saya mengambil yang mudah saja, yang penting semua tau kalau yang dimaksud itu dia. Ternyata saya salah ya xD #MaafkanSaya, sudah sy perbaiki juga. Kalau untuk nama lengkap yang dipertanyakan, Haizaki kan hanya murid baru yang entah berasal dari mana, dan karna fokus ceritanya bukan dia, jd saya tidak menjelaskannya dalam cerita. Anggap saja Haizaki adalah orang yang berasal dari dunia antah brantah tanpa nama panjang dan tidak terikat nama keluarga seperti tradisi dijepang. Contohnya nama saya yang hanya terdiri dari 4 huruf saja. /plak #abaikan, Plot hole everywhere~ mohon dimaklumi.

Soal memanipulasi ingatan, di chapter sebelumnya dijelaskan Akashi kembali ke sekolah, tapi ternyata semua tidak berjalan baik karna sikap Kuroko, sehingga dia memanipulasi ingatan semua orang yang ada disana. Nah, yang dimanipulasi itu ingatan mereka tentang 'Akashi si murid baru yang nyelonong masuk ke sekolah' sedangkan tentang Akashi yang sebelumnya pernah bersekolah sudah terhapus seiring kepergiannya ke nirwana :)

Untuk posisi duduk, saya hanya menggunakan pengetahuan yang saya dapatkan dulu, katanya kalau memanjang ke belakang itu disebut deretan, klw ke samping disebut barisan. /Maaf kalau salah dan menyesatkan pembaca ^^V

Untuk penghentian waktu seharusnya dijelaskan di chapter ini, tapi saya tunda sampai chapter depan. Semoga Mikan tidak lumutan menanti jawaban xD

Mengenai sleep paralyze, saya sendiri yakin sleep paralyze itu tindihan atau kelumpuhan tidur xP

Untuk Gom+Momoi+Kagami, disitu dikatakan ' **Berbeda dengan yang lainya,** Kuroko merasa…' saya rasa itu cukup menjelaskan para pelangi tidak mengalaminya juga :)

Terima kasih banyak pujiannya, semua ini berkat Mikan juga :D senangnya bisa mendapat pujian dari penulis seperti Mikan :D

Ini udah dilanjut, tapi gatau menarik atau nggak. Semoga Mikan suka, terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya ^^

 **Terima kasih juga pada semua yang sudah memfollow dan memfavorite ff saya ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

"TETSUYA!" Akashi terperanjat seketika begitu menyadari detak jantung adiknya semakin melemah.

Sempat linglung untuk beberapa saat, Akashi berusaha kembali menguasai diri dan langsung melesat terbang ke kamar Kuroko Tetsuya menembus dinding yang memisahkan ruang kamar mereka berdua.

"Tetsuya!" seru Akashi begitu ia melihat Kuroko sudah tergeletak tak berdaya.

Menyongsong tubuh adiknya yang tampak sangat lemah, Akashi segera membopongnya ke atas ranjang.

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini Tetsuya." Memeluk dan mengelus surai babyblue adiknya sayang, tangan Akashi memendarkan cahaya merah guna menyembuhkannya.

"Tetsuya. bangunlah," lirih Akashi lagi. Mengecup kening Kuroko, Akashi tak kuasa menahan air mata yang lolos membasahi pipinya.

Apa yang selama ini dia takutkan akhirnya terjadi, Haizaki memang tidak melukai fisiknya, tapi Haizaki telah membuat batin Kuroko tersiksa. Akashi bisa saja menyembuhkan trauma Kuroko akan hal mengerikan yang dilihatnya, tapi Akashi tidak bisa memulihkan perasaan Kuroko yang tersakiti karna mencintainya. Jika sudah seperti ini, Akashi bahkan rela memberikan nyawanya sendiri demi kesembuhan adiknya.

Tanpa menghentikan proses pengobatan, Akashi merebahkan tubuh Kuroko perlahan. Berbeda dengan Kuroko yang bergegas mencari ponsel guna menghubungi teman-temannya saat terjadi sesuatu pada Akashi dulu, Akashi hanya perlu memejamkan mata dan memfokuskan pikiran.

"Semuanya, kumohon kemarilah. Sesuatu terjadi pada Tetsuya." Lirih Akashi dalam hati.

Para pelangi yang tengah ikut berkerumun dengan murid-murid lain untuk melihat kerusakan yang terjadi secara mengejutkan di sekolah mereka saling memandang satu sama lainnya.

"Aku merasa ada yang berbicara padaku nanodayo," ujar Midorima, dibalas anggukan oleh teman-temannya.

"Aku juga ssu."

"Aku juga."

"Aku seperti mendengar suara Aka-chin di kepalaku." Melirik ke atas, dengan polosnya Murasakibara berniat melihat apa yang ada di kepalanya.

"Itu memang suara Akashi-kun." Ujar Momoi.

"Tapi di mana si teme itu?" tanya Kagami, yang lain hanya menaikkan bahu tanda tidak tau.

Akashi di tempatnya menghembuskan nafas lelah, ini memang pertama kalinya dia bertelepati dengan mereka, tapi dia tidak menyangka teman-temannya akan _se-telmi_ ini untuk menyadarinya.

"Ini memang aku, kalian cepatlah datang ke rumah," ujar Akashi lagi, mencoba untuk menahan emosi.

"Bagaimana bisa nanodayo?"

Aomine yang tidak paham sama sekali memandang ke sekeliling guna mencari keberadaan Akashi. "Oi, Akashi. Kau ada di mana?"

Oke, Akashi sudah tidak tahan lagi. Tanduk _imaginer_ sudah muncul di kepalanya saat ini.

"Daiki, Shintarou, Ryouta, Atsushi, Taiga dan Satsuki. Bersiaplah!"

"Ap-apa ma—"? Mereka semua bertanya terbata. Namun, belum sempat mereka menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, tubuh mereka terasa ditarik kuat, isi perut mereka seperti diaduk-aduk, dan kepala mereka terasa berputar tujuh keliling.

 **Krasak Braak Bruugh**

Dengan kejamnya Akashi menjatuhkan mereka semua dari atap rumah setelah _menteleport_ mereka seenak jidatnya.

"Itai itai itai."

"Punggung ku."

"KAKI.. KAKIKU.. KAKIKU JADI PUTIH!"

"ITU KAKIKU AOMINECCHII!"

"Kagami, cepat menyingkir dari tubuhku nanodayo."

"Kagami.. telah.. te-was."

"Orang tewas kok bilang-bilang ssu."

Menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan teman-temannya, Akashi sedikit membungkukkan badan dan berbisik pada Kuroko. "Tetsuya bangunlah, tidakkah kau merindukan saat-saat seperti ini bersama mereka?"

Tanpa mempedulikan teman-temannya yang membuat keributan dalam situasi seperti ini. Dengan wajah sendu Akashi hanya menatap wajah Kuroko yang tidak terbangun juga, tidak henti-hentinya ia memendarkan cahaya merah dari telapak tangannya, berharap bisa sedikit mengurangi beban adiknya. Sedangkan Momoi yang terduduk di atas para pelangi yang saling tumpang tindih, hanya bisa menganga dan menatap takjub sosok bersayap yang dilihatnya.

"Oi, Satsuki. Cepat menyingkir!"

"Momocchi, jangan diam saja ssu. Cepat menyingkir, Kagamicchi bisa benar-benar tewas ssu."

"Yang seharusnya tewas itu aku nanodayo." Protes Midorima yang berada di bawah Kagami.

"Aku yang paling bawah Mido-chin." Murasakibara ikut menimpali.

"Apa yang kau li-hat?" tak ubahnya Momoi, mereka semua ikut terperangah begitu mengikuti ke mana arah pandang Momoi.

"A-Aka.. Aka.. A." Ah, mereka bahkan sampai lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara. Ini sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali mereka melihat Akashi dalam wujud malaikatnya. Meskipun sosok Akashi yang tengah bersedih tergolong suram dengan cahaya redup dan sayap yang terkulai. Tapi di mata mereka, sosok Akashi kini tak ubahnya seorang malaikat yang menawan hati, dengan kilauan cahaya yang menyinari, disertai sayap indah yang menghiasi, dan untaian garmen putih bersih yang melambai-lambai menggelitik birahi. Bolehkah fic ini berubah haluan menjadi harem!Akashi?/GAK.

Melihat bagaimana reaksi para pelangi saat melihatnya, Akashi lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafas lelah. Memejamkan mata sejenak, Akashi menciptakan angin sejuk yang berhembus menerpa mereka guna menetralisir energi serta menghilangkan rasa sakit atau mungkin cedera yang dialami para pelangi karna perbuatannya tadi.

"Tolong, pahamilah situasinya," lirih Akashi.

Segera menutup mulut yang tanpa sadar menganga lebar, mereka semua gelagapan dan segera bangkit berdiri.

Baru menyadari eksistensi pemuda bersurai babyblue yang terbaring lemah, mereka semua sontak membelalakkan mata.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Tetsu-kun?!" pekik Momoi. Sebagai penggemar rahasia Kuroko, dia yang paling merasa khawatir saat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi Akashi?" Midorima yang juga cepat membaca situasi, bertanya dengan wajah cemas pada Akashi.

"Duduklah dulu, akan aku jelaskan semuanya," ujar Akashi lembut.

"Ano, Akashicchi.. bisakah kau.. mmm." Kise tidak tau bagaimana harus mengatakannya, tapi yang jelas Kise merasa perasaannya meletup-letup jika terus menatap Akashi dengan wujud seperti ini. Rupanya fokusnya belum bisa teralihkan dari Akashi.

Kagami dan Aomine tampak menggaruk tengkuk mereka dengan wajah memerah, sepertinya mereka juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Kise.

"Aka-chin, aku mencintaimu," celetuk Murasakibara.

Akashi terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Maafkan aku," ujarnya. Dan dalam sekejap mata, dia kembali ke wujud manusianya.

Mereka semua menghela nafas lega sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekat guna melihat lebih detail keadaan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aku bertarung dengan Haizaki." Ujar Akashi tanpa menunggu diminta dua kali.

"APA?!" teriak mereka semua.

"Dan Tetsuya melihatnya."

"Apa Haizaki menyerangnya?" tanya Kagami.

"Apa Tetsu-kun terluka parah?" Momoi ikut bertanya panik.

"Kurokocchii~ huwwaaaa."

"Berisik Kise!" bentak Aomine.

"Apa Kuro-chin hampir di makannya? Krauk."

"A—"

Belum sempat Kagami menyelesaikan bagiannya, Midorima sudah menyela. "Kalian semua bisa diam tidak? Biarkan Akashi berbicara nanodayo."

Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis memaklumi keributan yang ditimbulkan teman-temannya. Dia menyadari, teman-temannya bukan tidak mengerti situasi, tapi memang seperti itulah cara mereka mengekspresikan diri. Dia tau para pelangi juga panik dan sangat menghawatirkan keadaan Kuroko Tetsuya, lagipula kehadiran mereka cukup bisa menghiburnya.

"Jadi, kekacauan yang terjadi di sekolah itu karna ulahmu nanodayo."

Akashi mengangguk mengiyakan. " Maaf karna tidak sempat aku bereskan."

"Minta maaflah pada pihak sekolah Akashi." Ujar Kagami.

"Baka!" Aomine memukul kepala Kagami, tidak habis pikir dengan si alis cabang yang sempat-sempatnya memikirkan pihak sekolah sedangkan ada hal lebih penting yang harus dipikirkan saat ini. Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tunggu.. aku tidak mengerti Akashi-kun." Ujar Momoi, sukses menarik atensi semua orang yang ada di sana tertuju padanya.

"Akashi-kun bilang kau bertarung dengan Haizaki, dan Tetsu-kun melihatnya. Kenapa kita tidak?" tanya Momoi. Kini atensi semua orang beralih pada Akashi.

"Karna waktu berhenti otomatis saat itu, dan kalian semua membeku." Jawab Akashi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kuroko, ia terus berusaha menyembuhkannya.

"Bukankah kita tetap bergerak saat Akashicchi menghentikan waktu untuk menyembuhkan kakiku ssu?" Kise kembali bertanya heran, merasa janggal dengan apa yang Akashi katakan.

"Aku memang bisa menghentikan waktu sesuka hatiku dan memilih siapa saja yang tidak terpengaruh, tapi itu tidak berlaku saat ada Haizaki bersamaku. Karna kekuatan Haizaki untuk mengganggu manusia tengah terkunci, maka dia tidak bisa menampakkan diri di hadapan manusia sesuka hati, sebab manusia yang melihatnya dapat terganggu oleh tekanan energi negatif Haizaki yang tinggi. Karna itu waktu otomatis terhenti, hanya mereka yang bisa mengimbangi energinyalah yang tidak terpengaruh oleh penghentian waktu ini." Terang Akashi.

"Jadi maksudmu, ada dua penghentian waktu yang berbeda nanodayo?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Ya, waktu yang sengaja kuhentikan dan waktu yang otomatis dihentikan."

"Aku tidak mengerti, memang apa yang akan terjadi jika kita merasakan tekanan energi Haizaki?" tanya Kagami.

"Baka." Ledek Aomine.

"Jangan mulai lagi nanodayo."

Menghembuskan nafas lelah untuk kesekian kalinya, Akashi kembali mencoba memberi jawaban yang sedikit mudah dimengerti.

"Pernah dengar ada orang _kesambet_ setan? Sakit setelah melihat penampakan? Atau tidak usah jauh-jauh, menjadi gila karna melihatku dalam wujud emperor seperti kalian? Itulah yang akan terjadi saat sebuah energi yang cukup besar menekan, karena itu kalian juga ikut dibekukan. Jika ingin  melawan, cobalah untuk belajar meningkatkan energi dalam diri kalian."

Kini, mereka semua mengangguk mengerti, meskipun sebagian besar dari mereka sebenarnya tidak mengerti. Daripada terus melanjutkan pembicaraan tentang sesuatu yang tidak mereka pahami, dan penjelasan Akashi akan membuat mereka lebih kebingunan lagi, beberapa dari mereka lebih memilih pura-pura mengerti.

"Lalu, kenapa Kuro—"

"Kagami, Aomine, tolong carikan dokter untuk Tetsuya. Kise dan Murasakibara, carilah makan siang." Sela Akashi sebelum Midorima menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Baik!" Perintah Akashi yang terlampau cepat di saat pikiran mereka belum siap membuat mereka tanpa sadar mengiyakan begitu saja.

"Kau sengaja mengusir mereka nanodayo," ujar Midorima yang mengerti jalan pikiran sang surai merah yang terus berkutat dengan pemuda babyblue yang belum juga membuka mata.

"Aku tau ada banyak hal yang menganggu pikiran kalian berdua, dan mereka yang tidak mampu mencernanya hanya akan menganggu pembicaraan kita." Akashi melirik Midorima sekilas sebelum kembali menatap adiknya sendu. "Silahkan lanjutkan Midorima."

"Lalu, kenapa Kuroko bisa bergerak nanodayo?"

"Karena Tetsuya berbeda," jawab Akashi singkat tapi jelas.

"Apa maksud Akashi-kun dengan mengatakan Tetsu-kun berbeda?" kini giliran Momoi yang bertanya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya-" ujar Akashi. '-tapi aku ingin kalian mengetahuinya.' Lanjut Akashi dalam hati.

"Apa itu artinya Tetsu-kun memiliki kekuatan?" Momoi masih terus mencoba bertanya, tapi Akashi hanya diam seribu bahasa.

 _Berbeda. Energi. Meningkatkan. Melawan._ Midorima mencoba memutar otaknya, merangkai setiap kata yang ia yakini merupakan sebuah petunjuk yang Akashi berikan untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Midorima menyadari, Akashi melakukan semua ini bukan tanpa alasan, tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin dia tunjukkan. Tidak biasanya Akashi mengatakan sesuatu yang rumit seperti ini sedang dia menyadari teman-temannya akan sulit memahami. Untuk itu, dia harus bisa mencari cara lain untuk mengorek informasi tanpa harus menuntut jawaban Akashi.

"Sebagai penggemar oha-assa, aku pernah mendengar ada beberapa orang yang istimewa nanodayo," ujar Midorima pada akhirnya, menyampaikan segala kemungkinan yang terlintas dipikirannya.

Akashi tersenyum mendengarnya, dia sudah menduga Midorima mampu menangkap sinyal petunjuk darinya. "Lanjutkan Midorima."

"Jika itu benar, ada beberapa orang yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural. Entah itu murni dari dalam diri atau sengaja mereka pelajari. Aku sendiri terkadang merasakan sesuatu yang aneh seperti sedang diikuti atau diawasi nanodayo." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Kau memang sensitif Midorima." Akashi mengangguk mengiyakan, sedang Momoi hanya berusaha untuk mengerti. Sejujurnya dia tidak percaya dengan hal-hal seperti ini, tapi kehadiran Akashi sudah cukup menjadi bukti, sehingga mau tidak mau Momoi harus mengakui kebenaran semua ini.

"Apa Kuroko termasuk ke dalam orang seperti itu?" tanya Midorima lagi, berharap Akashi bisa menjawabnya kali ini.

"Kau memang jenius Midorima."

"Dan Midorin juga?" sela Momoi.

Menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, Akashi mencoba menjelaskan. "Midorima hanya manusia biasa, tapi karna dia percaya dan memiliki keyakinan yang tinggi, sehingga mampu meningkatkan energi dalam diri. Keyakinannya pada _lucky item_ yang dapat membawa keberuntungan baginya, secara tidak langsung juga meningkatkan energi positif dalam diri sehingga terhindar dari energi negatif yang menghampiri. Dan saat energi negatif itu memaksa mendekat dengan frekuensi yang lebih tinggi, maka Midorima akan merasakan sebuah tekanan, sehingga ia bisa mengetahui adanya gangguan."

Bulu kuduk Midorima meremang seketika begitu mendengarnya. Apa yang Akashi katakan ada benarnya juga. Berbicara tentang _lucky item,_ Midorima teringat kembali _lucky itemnya_ yang pecah hari ini dan segala hal buruk yang terjadi.

"Tapi jika Midorima mau, Midorima bisa mengasahnya dan belajar untuk mengendalikannya." Lanjut Akashi lagi, seperti sengaja menakut-nakuti. Tapi bukan tanpa tujuan dia mengatakan ini.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku percaya pada _lucky item_ hanya agar terhindar dari kesialan, bukan untuk berhubungan dengan setan."

"Tidak semua yang gaib berhubungan dengan setan Midorin, lagipula sejak awal kita memang sudah berhubungan dengan hal seperti itu kan?" Momoi melirik sekilas Akashi.

"Bisa kita kembali pada Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi, tidak ingin pembicaraan mereka melenceng lebih jauh lagi.

Midorima dan Momoi mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu pertanyaannya, bagaimana Kuroko bisa mendapatkannya nanodayo?"

"Setauku Tetsu-kun tidak pernah mempelajarinya dan dia bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan dia cenderung tidak percaya dengan hal seperti ini."

"Hawa keberadaan Tetsuya sangat tipis, dan itu bukan tanpa alasan." Pancing Akashi, berusaha memberi petunjuk lebih.

"Jadi, Kuroko memang memiliki kekuatan terpendam nanodayo."

Akashi mengangguk. "Dan hal itu bisa disebabkan karna keturunan."

"Apa Tetsu-kun keturunan paranormal?" tebak Momoi.

Akashi cukup sweatdrop mendengarnya. Tapi dalam hati dia berharap kedua teman jeniusnya dapat menebak dengan benar.

" **Tetsuya** bukan keturunan paranormal dan aku dijatuhi hukuman ke bumi lalu mendarat di rumahnya bukan hanya sebuah kebetulan." Terus berusaha memberi petunjuk, Akashi memberi penekanan pada nama adiknya.

 _Kuroko berbeda. Midorima hanya manusia biasa. Keturunan. Tetsuya?_

"TUNGGU!" Seru Midorima mengagetkan Momoi. "Aku baru menyadarinya nanodayo. Kenapa kau memanggilnya Tetsuya? Kepribadianmu tidak bertukar lagi kan? Semua ini mulai masuk akal nanodayo."

Akashi tersenyum mendengarnya, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko Tetsuya guna meyakinkan Midorima. Akashi lalu mengecup kening Kuroko sekilas, beralih ke hidungnya dan berhenti di bibirnya.

Midorima dan Momoi terbelalak seketika begitu potongan-potongan puzzle yang berserakan kini telah tersusun sempurna.

 _Kuroko berbeda, dia bukan manusia biasa, dia memiliki kekuatan terpendam. Energinya meningkat saat berusaha untuk melawan waktu yang membeku. Dan semua itu bukan hanya sebuah kebetulan, malaikat jatuh di rumahnya bukan tanpa alasan, tapi karena keturunan. Tetsuya…_

"Jangan-jangan…"

"Kalian berdua…"

"BERSAUDARA!" seru mereka berdua kompak.

Akashi hanya diam, tidak mengelak, tidak juga mengiyakan. Tapi dia yakin, kedua temannya ini telah mengerti apa yang ingin dia sampaikan.

"Bagaimana bisa nanodayo?" tanya Midorima tak percaya.

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya pada kalian sebelum Tetsuya sendiri mengetahuinya."

"Jadi, Tetsu-kun tidak tau?"

Akashi menggeleng. "Aku berusaha memberitahu kalian tentang ini bukan tanpa alasan, aku butuh bantuan kalian."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi nanodayo? Apa kau ingin kami membantumu mengatakannya pada Kuroko?"

"Tidak, aku bisa mengatakannya sendiri. Hanya saja, aku sudah terlanjur masuk perangkap Haizaki dan Tetsuya yang telah terhasut olehnya pasti tidak akan mudah menerima semua ini."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan Akashi?"

"Jika Tetsuya tidak bangun juga, aku akan membuat taruhan dengan diriku sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu Akashi-kun?"

"Jika Haizaki sampai berani mempertarukan nyawanya untuk menjebakku dalam permainan ini, maka akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk memenangkan permainan ini."

.

.

 **-TBC** -

.

.

Note:

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, jika ada yang tidak dimengerti silahkan bertanya. Apabila ada hal yang tidak masuk logika, dimohon untuk memakluminya, jangan terlalu dianggap serius ya ^^

.

.

Maaf kalau chapter ini gak jelas banget, semoga masih layak untuk dibaca.

Terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca :) Jangan lupa review ya ^^

.

.

 **Balasan Review:**

 **orange velvet cupcake lupa password (wkwk :V)** : sama-sama ^^ (Ini review tidak ada pendek-pendeknya Mikan,-)

Tentang maminya Akashi itu. Ya ampun, memang sudah kebiasaan buruk saya -_-" terima kasih sudah membantu mengoreksi ya :)

Dan masalah rating juga, jujur saya memang tidak paham rating /ditabok. Tapi sekarang saya sudah 'agak' paham dan sudah saya rubah. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak, lagi-lagi saya mendapat pelajaran yang berharga :')

Terima kasih juga untuk reviewnya Mikan ^^

 **Shinju Hatsune** : ini udah lanjut ya, semoga suka terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya ^^ /besok-besok banting lemari aja xD

 **Narakura:** waah ada yg satu 'kesukaan' sama saya #Senangnyaa :D

Iya nih, Kuroko bikin greget aja, bisa-bisanya g bisa mengerti perasaannya sendiri wkwk

Terima kasih banyak sudah mau menunggu dan menyukai ff (gaje) saya #Terharu :') dan terima kasih juga atas semangat dan reviewnya ^^

 **Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah memfavorit dan memfollow ff saya :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Ramalan cuaca dinyatakan cerah hari ini, tapi hujan mengguyur bumi, awan mendung menghalangi sinar matahari, suatu hal yang sangat jarang terjadi.

Malaikat yang suci tengah bersedih, dan alam seolah turut berduka atas apa yang terjadi. Mewakili perasaan Akashi yang tengah menangis dalam hati, derasnya air hujan mengguyur tanpa henti.

Teman-temannya telah pergi, setelah sedikit keributan yang terjadi. Akashi telah memikirkan, dan Akashi sudah membuat keputusan. Sudah lebih dari sehari, Kuroko Tetsuya belum juga sadarkan diri. Dokter yang datang bersama Aomine dan Kagami mengatakan, Kuroko Tetsuya mengalami _Broken Heart Syndrome,_ yaitu gangguan jantung sementara yang diakibatkan oleh situasi yang membuat penderitanya tertekan atau stres. Akashi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, adiknya memang telah mengalami banyak cobaan, hidup dalam tekanan, berjuang dalam kesendirian, dan dirinya malah memperburuk keadaan.

Dokter juga mengatakan, ini bisa membahayakan, kondisinya sangat menghawatirkan dan dapat berakibat kematian. Merupakan sebuah keajaiban dia masih mampu bertahan tanpa pertolongan. Lagi-lagi Akashi hanya mengangguk, sedang teman-temannya tampak penuh kehawatiran. Aomine dan Kagami hampir melayangkan pukulan, Momoi sempat pingsan, tidak dapat menerima apa yang dokter katakan.

Dan yang terakhir dokter bilang adalah, Kuroko Tetsuya harus dibawa ke rumah sakit, untuk mendapat perawatan. Kali ini Akashi menggeleng pelan, sebagai bentuk penolakan. Teman-temannya bertanya-tanya apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi Akashi hanya mengatakan ' _semuanya akan baik-baik saja'_ sebagai jawaban.

Hingga terjadilah perdebatan, diwarnai sedikit pertikaian. Mereka semua meragukan apa yang Akashi katakan, karna faktanya Kuroko tidak juga berhasil Akashi sembuhkan. Akashi tetap pada pendirian, sedang teman-temannya _ngotot_ untuk membawa Kuroko ke rumah sakit agar mendapat perawatan. Sampai pada akhirnya, pikiran mereka semua terbuka. Kesedihan Akashi sangat kentara, alam bahkan ikut menangis karnanya, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan Kuroko menemui ajalnya. Mempercayakan keselamatan sahabat tercinta di tangan seorang malaikat penjaganya, mereka akhirnya mengalah dan dengan berat hati mengiyakan permintaan Akashi untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Akashi merebahkan diri di samping Kuroko, memejamkan mata dan memikirkan kembali keputusan yang telah diambilnya.

 _"Mengetahui rencanaku atau tidak, kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa berkutik kali ini."_ Teringat kembali kata-kata Haizaki, Akashi meringis dalam hati. Memang benar apa yang Haizaki katakan, dia tau betul apa yang Haizaki rencanakan, tapi tidak ada yang dapat dia lakukan selain mengikuti apa yang Haizaki inginkan.

Menghela nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, Akashi berharap dapat sedikit menghilangkan beban dalam dada yang terasa menyesakkan.

 _"Tuhan itu adil Sei-chan, dan kita akan selalu mendapat keadilan selama kita tetap berada dijalannya."_ Berbekal nasihat ibunya, Akashi membulatkan tekad. Meskipun sudah tau hasilnya, tapi dia akan tetap melakukannya, dan selanjutnya biarkan takdir yang menentukan, ia pasrahkan semuanya sebagai taruhan.

 **^May_Angelf^**

Gelap

Tempat ini sangat gelap, seolah tak ada udara, kehampaan terasa mencekiknya. Tapi meskipun begitu, Kuroko Tetsuya tidak mau beranjak dari sana.

Jauh di depannya terdapat cahaya merah yang seolah menuntunnya untuk keluar dari sana, tapi Kuroko mengabaikannya. Dia sudah lelah, benar-benar lelah. Tak mampu lagi untuk menggerakan tubuhnya, Kuroko berharap ingin mati saja, tapi sesuatu seolah mencegahnya. Sengaja menahan nafas selama yang ia bisa, jantungnya tetap berdetak juga.

Untuk apa? Kuroko bertanya-tanya untuk apa lagi dia hidup di dunia. Dunia seolah tak pernah mau menyisihkan tempat untuknya. Setelah kepergian ibunya, dan ayahnya yang seolah tak pernah menganggap dia ada. Kini, giliran teman-temannya yang tak mengerti perasaannya, bahkan Akashi sang penyelamatpun kini berbalik untuk membunuhnya.

Biarlah. Biarlah orang berkata apa. Mau menyebutnya lemah, mudah menyerah atau tak bersyukur sekalipun tidak masalah. Mereka perduli apa? Menyadari keberadaannya saja tidak, apalagi memahami perasaannya. Pokoknya Kuroko ingin mati saja.

"Tetsuya." Kuroko mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Halusinasi lagikah? Beberapa saat lalu Kuroko merasa berhalusinasi teman-temannya masih perduli, dan kini dia mendengar suara Akashi. Akashi yang dikenalnya dulu.

"Tetsuya." Lagi, kepala Kuroko memang tengah penuh dengan Akashi, tapi dia tak ingin lagi mendapat harapan palsu dari Akashi.

"Tetsuya." Sebuah sentuhan lembut terasa membelai surainya. Sejak awal Kuroko memang merasakannya, tapi tidak pernah senyata ini sebelumnya.

"Akashi-kun." Lirih Kuroko begitu sesosok makhluk bercahaya tampak menyilaukan mata, dan menelan kegelapan yang ada.

Hitam berganti menjadi putih, gelap berganti menjadi terang, dan dinginnya lantai berubah menjadi hangatnya pelukan.

"Akashi-kun." Lirih Kuroko lagi, air mata membasahi pipi, lagi-lagi dia berharap lebih.

"Tetsuya." Tidak jauh berbeda, Akashipun menangis juga. Air matanya menetes di kepala Kuroko, bagaikan tetesan embun pagi yang menyejukkan hati.

"Apa ini benar-benar kau, Akashi-kun?" memeluk Akashi erat, Kuroko menangis sesenggukan di dada bidang Akashi.

Akashi mengangguk. "Maafkan aku, Tetsuya."

"Kenapa Akashi-kun? Kenapa?" mencengkram kuat garmen putih yang membungkus tubuh Akashi, Kuroko bergetar hebat menahan rasa sakit dalam hati.

Akashi memejamkan matanya, memaksa air mata yang masih menggenang di pelupuk untuk mengalir ke bawah. Dia ingin menjelaskan semuanya, dia ingin mengatakan Kuroko sudah salah mengira, dia juga ingin mengungkapkan hubungan persaudaraan mereka, tapi dia yakin hal itu dapat memperburuk kondisi adiknya.

"Kumohon kembalilah, aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatmu bahagia." Akhirnya, hanya itulah yang terucap dari mulutnya.

Kuroko terbelalak mendengarnya, kata-kata Haizaki terngiang kembali di kepalanya. _"Saat seseorang telah jatuh cinta, mereka akan melakukan apa saja. Meskipun harus berkorban nyawa."_

"Apa Akashi-kun mencintaiku?" bisik Kuroko pada diri sendiri, tapi masih bisa didengar Akashi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Sangat mencintaimu."

Kuroko terisak lagi, bukan karna sakit yang dia rasakan saat ini. Tapi karna perasaannya bercampur aduk antara senang dan sedih. Bagaikan keajaiban, segala rasa yang menyesakkan dada seolah sirna, digantikan oleh harapan baru yang membuatnya merasa menemukan kembali kebahagiaannya.

"Apa itu artinya kau mau menjadi kekasihku, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi tersenyum miris, dia sudah mengira akan seperti ini akhirnya. Godaan iblis selevel Haizaki memang luar biasa. "Semua tergantung padamu, Tetsuya." Lirih Akashi.

Kuroko mendongakkan wajah dan menatap Akashi penuh tanya. "Apa maksudmu Akashi-kun?"

"Apa kau masih percaya padaku Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menundukkan wajahnya lagi, menutup mata sekilas untuk menikmati kehangatan pelukan Akashi. "Aku akan selalu percaya."

"Kita berdua bersaudara Tetsuya, dan Haizaki sengaja menghasut kita untuk berbuat dosa," ujar Akashi, tak kurang dan tak lebih, dia hanya ingin mengetahui reaksi adiknya setelah mendengar tentang ini. Dan berharap semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai rencana Haizaki.

Kuroko sontak membelalakkan mata begitu mendengarnya. Mendorong Akashi sekuat tenaga, ia bergerak mundur untuk menjauhinya. Reaksi yang tidak Akashi harapkan, entah kenapa Kuroko selalu memiliki kekuatan lebih untuk menghindarinya.

"Kau tidak perlu membuat alasan sampai sejauh ini untuk menolakku Akashi." Tanpa -kun, tanpa ekspresi, dan mungkin tanpa hati Kuroko mengatakan ini. Dia hancur lagi, kenapa Akashi selalu mempermainkan perasaannya seperti ini? Kenapa Akashi menyalahgunakan kepercayaannya seperti ini? Jika Akashi tidak mencintainya, kenapa dia harus berbohong dengan mengatakan semua ini?

Akashi tersenyum lembut, dia sudah tau hasilnya akan seperti ini, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk merasa terkejut, apalagi sampai kalut.

"Itu tidak masuk akal Akashi, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan ini." Kuroko terisak lagi, setelah Akashi membantunya untuk bangkit, sekarang dia dijatuhkan lagi.

"Kau benar Tetsuya. Itu tidak masuk akal, aku hanya bercanda." Ujar Akashi pada akhirnya. Dia tidak bisa memaksa Kuroko untuk percaya, atau adiknya malah akan memilih untuk meninggalkan dunia, dan abadi di neraka karna *mati dalam keadaan berdosa.

Akashi memeluk Kuroko lagi, sedang Kuroko menutup mulut tak percaya, menahan isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya, bisa-bisanya Akashi bercanda sampai _segitunya_.

"Maafkan aku Tetsuya." Lirih Akashi lagi.

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi Akashi-kun, kau membuatku merasa ingin mati."

Akashi terkekeh pelan, air matanya kembali menetes bagai hujan.

"Jadi, maukah Akashi-kun menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

Akashi sejenak terdiam, ini keputusan dengan risiko terbesar yang belum pernah ia ambil sebelumnya. Menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, ia sudah siap memulai pertaruhan. "Ya."

Kuroko tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya dan menerima uluran tangan Akashi untuk kembali berdiri, dan melangkah pergi, menuju titik pusat cahaya yang menyinari.

• • •

Dua pasang mata perlahan-lahan terbuka dalam waktu yang sama, saling menatap satu sama lainnya, Akashi tersenyum lembut menyambut kedatangan adiknya, sedangkan Kuroko tampak bertanya-tanya.

"Akashi-kun?" lirih Kuroko.

"Hmm?" gumam Akashi. Bangkit terlebih dahulu dari posisinya, Akashi membantu Kuroko yang ingin bangkit juga.

"Apa itu mimpi?" tanya Kuroko tanpa basa-basi.

"Hal buruk yang terjadi memang hanya mimpi, tapi tidak untuk hal yang membuatmu bahagia."

Kuroko kembali tersenyum bahagia sebelum akhirnya menarik Akashi dalam pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Akashi-kun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

 **PYAAAR JDUAAR**

Sebuah kilat yang menyilaukan mata tiba-tiba menginterupsi kebahagiaan mereka, guntur yang menggelegar terdengar memekakan telinga.

Cuaca mendadak menjadi sangat gelap, siang bagaikan malam, petir menyambar, guntur menggelegar, dan angin berhembus kencang membuat suasana semakin mencekam. Orang-orang berlarian, anak-anak berteriak ketakutan, dan di mana-mana terjadi kepanikan.

Sementara kebahagiaan Kuroko berubah menjadi rasa ketakutan, Haizaki di tempatnya justru tertawa penuh kepuasan di bawah sambaran petir yang membelah kegelapan. "AKHIRNYA… AKHIRNYA.. HAHAHA."

Kembali ke Akashi yang menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi, ia bergumam lirih, "Aku mengerti.. aku mengerti."

Kuroko menatap Akashi penuh tanda tanya, tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja diucapkan seorang malaikat yang baru saja resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Apa yang terjadi Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko cemas.

Akashi melepaskan pelukannya, tapi Kuroko mencegahnya. "Tidak apa-apa Tetsuya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi Akashi-kun—"

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" Kuroko mengangguk, dengan terpaksa dia melepaskan Akashi yang mulai beranjak dari ranjangnya.

"Kau mau ke mana Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko begitu ia melihat Akashi berubah wujud menjadi malaikat dan hendak meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"Mempertanggungjawabkan semua ini," jawab Akashi.

"Kau akan kembali kan? Kau pasti kembali?" racau Kuroko. Perasaannya mengatakan semuanya tidak baik-baik saja, perasaan bersalah entah kenapa mulai merasuk ke dalam dirinya, seolah ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah, tapi dia sendiri tidak tau apa. Dan dia tak kuasa untuk mencegah Akashi pergi dari sisinya.

Akashi yang telah memunggungi Kuroko dengan sayap mengembang hanya menoleh dan mengangguk sekilas.

" _Doakan aku agar bisa kembali, Tetsuya._ " Lirih Akashi dalam hati, sebelum akhirnya melesat terbang tinggi.

.

.

- **TBC** -

.

.

Note:

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, jika ada yang tidak dimengerti silahkan bertanya. Apabila ada hal yang tidak masuk logika, dimohon untuk memakluminya, jangan terlalu dianggap serius ya ^^

.

.

(*Mati dalam keadaan berdosa: bunuh diri karna putus asa)

Terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca :) Tolong sempatkan waktunya untuk mereview ya ^^

.

.

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Narakura:** syukurlah :'D saya kira udah gak ada yang mau baca ff saya haha. Beneran nih Narakura-san tau? Semoga tidak salah menebak ya :) sama-sama ^^ terima kasih juga selalu menunggu dan menyempatkan waktunya untuk mereview, saya gak kalah senang bacanya. Ini udah lanjut ya, semoga suka :')

 **Kairo Lupin:** Soal itu, nanti saya jelaskan, pasti saya jelaskan. Maaf ya udah bikin bingung hehe. Terima kasih banyak sudah mereview, semoga tidak bosan menunggu ^^

 **Namecchi:** Wah, terima kasih banyak masukannya. Maafkan saya soal author notenya, kebablasan hehe. Makasih juga atas semangat dan reviewnya ^^ ini udah lanjut ya, semoga suka :)

 **orange velvet cupcake:** Kali ini beneran pendek, saya jadi merasa ada yang kurang T_T tp reviewnya humor banget, sy suka xD

Soal Akashi, raganya ada di kamar tapi jiwanya ada di nirwana, meskipun begitu dia masih bisa merasakan sekelilingnya, termasuk detak jantung Kuroko :)

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca di sela-sela kesibukan, terima kasih juga atas reviewnya ^^

 **Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah memfavorit dan memfollow ff saya :D**


	9. Chapter 9

' _Doakan aku agar bisa kembali, Tetsuya,'_ lirih Akashi dalam hati, sebelum akhirnya melesat terbang tinggi. Meninggalkan Kuroko seorang diri, di tengah hujan petir yang mendera bumi.

. . .

Perlahan tapi pasti, kaki Akashi menapaki istana tempat dia dibesarkan selama ini. Disambut semerbak wangi bunga nan menenangkan hati. Akashi menyadari, ia sudah tak lagi seharum surgawi.

Sejauh mata memandang, yang Akashi lihat hanyalah kekosongan. Tidak ada penyambutan, tidak pula ada penghormatan. Yang ada hanyalah barisan pilar putih tinggi menjulang, berdiri kokoh seakan menantang, makhluk kecil ini tak akan lagi bisa menang.

Melangkahkan kaki, gumpalan awan yang ia pijak tak lagi putih, berangsur menghitam seolah telah ternodai, oleh malaikat yang tak lagi suci.

Mengabaikan lingkungan yang tak bersahabat. Akashi terus melangkah perlahan, pandangan lurus ke depan, hatinya tengah dilanda kegundahan, namun setiap gerakan yang tercipta tetap elegan.

Hembusan angin sejuk membuat surainya bergoyang, bahkan untaian garmen putih yang tersampir di pundaknya sedikit terbang. Dengan gagah sayapnya masih mengembang, meski sesungguhnya ia sudah tak lebih kuat dari seekor kumbang.

Sepenuh hati Akashi menyadari, dia datang bukan hanya sekedar sebagai pangeran kali ini, tapi juga sebagai pendosa yang siap dihukum mati.

Setelah melewati lorong panjang dengan puluhan pilar menyangga, tibalah Akashi di depan sebuah ruang tempat ayahnya bertahta. Dua daun pintu berdiri kokoh menjulang, berderit halus saat tersentuh tangan, memutuskan penghalang yang sebelumnya memisahkan. Hamparan karpet merah membentang dari balik pintu hingga bawah tangga. Di atasnya singgasana raja bertahta.

Langkah kaki terhenti. Anak tangga kecil memisahkan antara dia dan kursi kebesaran penguasa negeri ini. Akashi terdiam, namun iris merah miliknya dapat melihat sang ayah yang berdiri memunggungi, seolah tak sudi melihat wajahnya lagi.

Berlutut dan menundukkan kepala, Akashi memberi hormat pada sang raja. Seolah dia bukanlah apa-apa, jika dibandingkan dengan segala kuasa yang dimiliki ayahnya.

"Hamba menghadap, Yang Mulia," ujarnya memecah keheningan yang melanda. Ia bahkan tidak berani lagi memanggil ayah seperti biasa, sadar sudah tidak pantas menyandang gelar putra mahkota.

Tak berniat berbalik untuk sekedar menerima penghormatan sang putra, Akashi Masaomi hanya berdiam diri seraya menautkan kedua tangan di belakang pinggang. "Apa kau menyadari apa yang telah kau lakukan, Seijuro?"

Berusaha untuk tetap tenang, Seijuro masih mempertahankan posisinya dan menjawab sopan. "Sepenuh hati hamba menyadari apa yang telah hamba lakukan, Yang Mulia. Untuk itu hamba siap menerima hukuman."

Ini adalah sebuah ironi, ayah mana yang tega menghukum mati anak sendiri? Kepala sedikit menengadah, Masaomi mencoba melenyapkan rasa sesak yang melesak dengan memejamkan mata. Ia berusaha menjaga nada bicaranya tetap berwibawa. "Kenapa kau melakukannya, Seijuro?"

Menghela nafas panjang, Seijuro pun berusaha menahan segala rasa yang menyesakkan. "Karna hamba mencintainya, Yang Mulia."

" _Karna hamba mencintainya, Yang Mulia."_

Akashi Masaomi seketika terbelalak begitu mendengarnya, kilasan masa lalu menyertai setiap untaian kata yang terlontar dari mulut putranya. Seolah apa yang pernah terjadi, kini terulang kembali.

Melepaskan untaian tangan, Masaomi berujar lirih. "Kau adalah calon raja, Seijuro. Tidak seharusnya kau menjalin hubungan dengan seorang manusia."

" _Kau adalah calon raja, Masaomi. Tidak seharusnya kau menjalin hubungan dengan seorang manusia."_

Meringis dalam hati, Masaomi tak mampu menghentikan semua ini. Apa yang Seijuro ucapkan, persis seperti apa yang dulu Masaomi katakan pada ayahnya. Sedangkan apa yang baru saja Masaomi katakan, persis seperti yang Akashi Seishiro katakan dulu, selaku ayahnya.

Menutup matanya erat, Seijuro menyadari telah melakukan kesalahan berat. Namun, tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia perbuat. "Dia bukan manusia biasa, Yang Mulia. Dia malaikat yang luput dari surga."

" _Dia bukan manusia biasa, Yang Mulia. Dia bidadari yang luput dari surga."_

"Seijuro!" sedikit menoleh, Masaomi berseru.

" _Masaomi!"_

Masaomi membentak Seijuro seperti Seishiro membentaknya dulu. Membuat Seijuro sedikit tersentak. Dia tidak marah, hanya merasa terluka melihat Seijuro pura-pura tegar, dan berniat menanggung semuanya sendiri.

"Hamba sangat menyayanginya Yang Mulia, hamba tidak bisa kehilangan dia. Apapun hukumannya, akan hamba terima." Setetes air mata, jatuh tanpa terasa. Apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk adiknya?

" _Hamba sangat menyayanginya Yang Mulia, hamba tidak bisa kehilangan dia. Apapun hukumannya, akan hamba terima."_

Masaomi kembali menutup matanya erat, tangannya mengepal kuat. Mati-matian berusaha menahan rasa sesak yang semakin hebat. "Kau akan dieksekusi, Seijuro."

Kali ini kata-kata Seishiro tak menyertai ucapannya lagi, karena Masaomi ingat, sangat ingat. Ayahnya dulu tidak mengatakan ini. Kalimat keji yang harus dia ucapkan pada darah daging sendiri. Dahulu, Akashi Seishiro hanya berkata, _"Kau akan dihukum, Masaomi."_

"Hamba mengerti, Yang Mu—" ucapan Seijuro terhenti seketika, ia membelalakan mata. Merasakan telapak tangan yang menyentuh kepala, sang ayah telah berdiri di depannya.

"Hentikan, Seijuro. Hentikan," lirih Masaomi, tak mampu lagi menahan diri. Rasa sakit mendera saat melihat sang putra pasrah pada kehendaknya, tanpa ada perlawanan sama sekali. "Aku ayahmu, bukan rajamu."

Seijuro semakin menundukkan kepala, surainya menjuntai menutup sebagian wajah. Satu tetes air mata kembali lolos membasahi pipi, sebelum akhirnya terjatuh pasrah di atas karpet merah.

Menghela nafas panjang, Seijuro masih berusaha bersikap biasa dan tetap tenang. Ia menolak halus segala afeksi yang diberikan. "Tolong jangan nodai wibawa Anda dengan membela seseorang yang jelas-jelas bersalah."

"Hentikan!"

"Sekali kesalahan tetaplah kesalahan, Yang Mulia. Dan itulah yang hamba la—"

"Kubilang hentikan!" bentak Masaomi, nada bicaranya semakin meninggi. Air matanya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Putra yang telah ia besarkan dengan cinta kasih, kini berserah diri untuk dihukum mati. Bagaimana Masaomi tidak bersedih hati? Dapat Masaomi rasakan kepala Seijuro sedikit bergetar, mungkin dia tengah menahan agar isakannya tidak keluar.

"Aku ayahmu, Seijuro. Aku ayahmu." Tubuh Masaomi merosot ke bawah, seolah kehilangan segala kekuatan dan kedikdayaan, sebelum akhirnya bersimpuh di hadapan sang putra.

Menangis sesenggukan, ia menempelkan kepala pada kening putranya. "Kau anakku."

"Ayah," lirih Seijuro. Air matanya pun mengalir deras tanpa bisa dicegah.

Menarik sang putra dalam peluk hangat seorang ayah. Akashi Masaomi meluapkan segala perasaan yang menyesakkan dada. "Kau berbeda, Seijuro. Ayah tau kau tidak sepenuhnya bersalah."

Seijuro balas memeluk ayahnya. Mencengkram erat garmen putih yang membungkus tubuh Masaomi, dia biarkan air mata meluncur tak terkendali, turut meluapkan segala rasa yang menyesakkan dada selama ini. "Maafkan aku, Ayah. Sebagai putra mahkota aku telah gagal menjaga kehormatan keluarga, dan menodai semuanya. Aku bahkan membuat kalian menangis dan terluka."

Akashi Tetsuna menutup mulut dengan kedua telapak tangan, berusaha sekeras yang dia bisa untuk menahan isakan. Sejak awal dia sudah ada di sana, bersembunyi di balik salah satu pilar penyangga yang dengan sempurna dapat menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Semula, Tetsuna berniat menyambut kedatangan sang putra, namun urung begitu melihat interaksi mereka berdua.

Mengeratkan pelukan, Masaomi mengelus surai merah Seijuro perlahan. "Tidak Nak, tidak. Tidak seharusnya kau yang menanggung semua seorang diri."

Pandangan menerawang jauh, Masaomi teringat kembali akan masa lalu, yang menjadi akar permasalahan atas hal buruk yang menimpa putranya.

 _Tersebutlah sebuah kisah, tentang makhluk suci yang terbuat dari cahaya. Mereka bukan penghuni surga, namun merupukan bagian dari surga, dan memiliki tempat tersendiri yang disebut nirwana._

 _Sesungguhnya mereka adalah makhluk yang mulia, selalu taat pada perintah, dan tak pernah berbuat dosa. Namun, apapun bisa terjadi atas kehendak Yang Maha Kuasa._

 _Pada masa pemerintahan Akashi Seishiro, sebuah sejarah kelam terjadi. Seorang bidadari harus diadili, sebab melanggar batas-batas yang membuatnya tak lagi suci. Ia telah ternoda, kehilangan cahaya, dan tak lagi seharum bunga surga._

 _Duduk di sisi kiri sang ayah, Akashi Masaomi selaku putra mahkota, dengan kidmat mengikuti jalannya persidangan nirwana. Pertama kali dalam sejarah, seorang bidadari menjadi pendosa._

 _Dialah, Naomi Shina. Sang Fallen Angel yang telah ternoda._

 _"Aku, Akashi_ _Seishiro_ _. Sebagai penguasa negeri ini bersumpah, atas nama Yang Maha Kuasa, akan menjatuhkan hukuman seadil-adilnya pada terdakwa bersalah." Ikrar-nya. Suara lantang menggema, memantul memenuhi aula yang tak ubahnya seperti stadion namun luasnya tak terkira, mengawali persidangan nirwana._

 _Masaomi menatap lekat bidadari yang berdiri seorang diri di tengah aula, dikelilingi empat pilar menjulang tinggi berhias untaian rantai yang membelenggu kaki dan tangannya. Awan putih di sekitar Naomi Shina semakin lama semakin menghitam, menambah suasana semakin kelam. Namun, Naomi Shina tampak biasa saja, seolah tidak menyesali perbuatannya, dan pasrah atas hukuman apa yang akan dijatuhkan padanya._

 _"Atas perbuatannya menjalin hubungan dengan seorang iblis dan kini tengah mengandung anaknya. Maka, sebagai hukuman, dia harus angkat kaki dari nirwana, dan bukan lagi merupakan bagian dari surga."_

 _Para penghuni nirwana yang turut menyaksikan jalannya persidangan tampak menahan nafas, begitu juga dengan Masaomi. Membayangkan betapa berat hukuman yang akan Naomi Shina jalani. Mereka mencoba tenang, meski sebenarnya tidak sabar menunggu apa lagi yang akan Seishiro katakan._

 _"Setiap perbuatan akan menerima balasan. Jika anak yang dilahirkan adalah iblis, maka kau akan dijebloskan ke dalam Neraka Jahanam untuk selamanya. Tetapi jika anak yang dilahirkan adalah malaikat, maka kau akan kembali tersucikan."_

 _Dalam hukum nirwana, setiap pendosa yang tersucikan kembali oleh kelahiran anaknya, tidak akan bisa keluar dari nirwana untuk selamanya, guna mencega_ _h terulangnya hal serupa._

 _Mendengar kata Neraka Jahanam disebut, membuat Masaomi tanpa sadar menyapukan pandangan, menyisir seluruh sudut aula. Dapat dilihat, semua malaikat tertegun beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya terdengar bisik-bisik riuh rendah. Neraka Jahanam adalah tempat paling mengerikan bagi seorang malaikat yang biasa disuguhi kenikmatan surga. Mereka merasa iba, sekaligus takut andai kata mengalami hal yang sama. Dilihat dari reaksi mereka, Masaomi yakin, bukan hanya dia yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Naomi Shina bisa sampai melakukannya_.

 _Terbang menyusul sang ayah keluar dari aula begitu persidangan telah berakhir. Masaomi memanggil meminta perhatian. "Ayah."_

 _Akashi Seishiro membalikkan badan begitu mendengar panggilan sang putra. Menjawab lembut penuh wibawa. "Ada apa, Masaomi?"_

" _Sebelum dia angkat kaki dari negeri ini, bolehkah aku berbicara pada Naomi untuk terakhir kali?" Tak ingin larut dalam rasa penasaran, Masaomi bertekad untuk menanyakan secara langsung pada yang bersangkutan._

 _Akashi_ _Seishiro_ _sempat berpikir hingga kedua alis bertaut, terselip kekhawatirkan atas apa yang akan putranya lakukan. Namun, sebagai malaikat tentu ia tidak ingin prasangka buruk menguasai pikiran. Mengangguk sekilas, Seishiro memberi ijin. "Baiklah."_

 _Begitu mendapat persetujuan sang ayah, tanpa membuang waktu Masaomi melesat terbang, menghampiri Naomi Shina yang hampir mencapai gerbang nirwana dengan diiring dua pengawal._

" _Tunggu!" seru Masaomi._

 _Tiga orang yang merasa terpanggil menolehkan kepala pada sumber suara, sedikit terkejut mendapati sang putra mahkota terbang menghampiri mereka. Hingga membuat benak diliputi rasa tanya, namun urung bersuara._

 _Naomi Shina memegang kedua sisi gaun putihnya kemudian diangkat sedikit, seraya membungkuk sopan. Sedangkan dua malaikat pengawal sedikit membungkuk dan menundukkan kepala dengan tangan kanan di depan dada, tangan kiri bersembunyi di belakang pinggang. Mereka semua kompak memberi hormat pada Masaomi. "Hormat kami, Pangeran."_

 _Masaomi mengangguk singkat, sebelum akhirnya memandang Naomi Shina intens, jelas terpancar keingintahuan di wajahnya. "Bolehkah aku berbicara denganmu untuk yang terakhir kali, Naomi?" tanya Masaomi penuh wibawa._

" _Apapun yang Anda inginkan, Pangeran." Naomi kembali berdiri dengan anggun dan melepaskan jalinan tangan pada gaun yang dikenakan. Senyum manis menghias wajah, seakan menunjukkan jika vonis yang diterima adalah hal biasa. Tidak ada beban dan penyesalan di mata_.

 _Masaomi tersenyum mendengarnya, tanpa membuang waktu, mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya. "Aku yakin, bukan hanya aku yang mempertanyakan hal ini. Bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi, Naomi? Kenapa kau sampai berani melakukan ini?"_

 _Naomi Shina mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, tampak tertegun mendengarnya. Menoleh kanan-kiri guna melihat ekspresi dua pengawal yang mengiringnya menuju gerbang keluar nirwana. Dia tersenyum sekilas mendapati ekspresi wajah mereka yang tampak penasaran menanti jawab darinya. Masaomi benar, sepertinya banyak yang merasa penasaran, hanya tidak berani mengutarakan dan mencari jawaban._

" _Ada sebuah rasa yang berbeda, Pangeran," jawab Naomi dengan kepala menunduk. Bibir merah melengkung membentuk senyum kecil. Kedua telapak tangan membelai perut datar yang terdapat kehidupan didalamnya. Darah dagingnya bersama sang tercinta._

 _Masaomi dan kedua malaikat pengawal tampak mengernyitkan alis heran, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Naomi Shina maksudkan._

" _Apa kau pernah merasa jatuh cinta, Pangeran?" Wajah kembali menengadah menatap sang pangeran. Naomi bertanya lirih, tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat._

" _Tentu saja Naomi, bukankah kita makhluk yang penuh cinta?"_

 _Menggelengkan kepala hingga helaian rambutnya bergoyang indah, bukan itu yang dia maksudkan. Sesuai yang diduga, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengerti perasaannya. "Anda akan mengerti, saat merasakannya sendiri."_

 _. . ._

 _Akashi Masaomi terbang meninggalkan nirwana tanpa tentu arah. Bukannya menjawab rasa penasaran, kata-kata terakhir Naomi Shina justru malah semakin mengganggu pikiran. Rasa apa yang sekiranya membuat makhluk suci rela mengorbankan diri, melepaskan apa yang dijanjikan Tuhan berupa kebahagiaan hakiki, dan masih bisa tersenyum saat harus menerima hukuman abadi?_

 _Terlalu sibuk dengan segala hal yang berkecamuk di dalam kepala, tanpa sadar Akashi Masaomi telah berada di dunia manusia._ _Dan di sanalah dia bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang mampu memberikan jawaban atas segala pertanyaan yang selama ini mengganggu pikiran. Apakah perasaan ini yang Naomi maksudkan?_

 _Hanya sebuah rumah sederhana, yang dihiasi berbagai tanaman bunga. Seorang wanita muda tengah bersenandung ceria, seraya menyiram bunga-bunga yang kelopaknya mulai terbuka._

 _Akashi Masaomi terpana dengan pemandangan yang ada. Helaian panjang rambut biru muda yang diterpa angin terlihat lebih indah dari hamparan samudra. Kerlingan manik aquamarine lebih cerah dari langit biru yang menaungi Nirwana. Dan yang paling Masaomi sukai adalah, senyum yang tersungging di bibir merah si wanita. Terlihat lebih manis dari kurma yang tumbuh di tanah surga. Hal sederhana namun sanggup membuat Masaomi kehabisan kata, tidak mampu bersuara_.

" _Jadi, inikah rasanya?" Dalam keterpakuannya, tanpa sadar Akashi Masaomi terbang mendekati si wanita. Berniat menghapus jarak yang terbentang diantara keduanya._

" _Eh?"_ _wanita itu membelalakkan mata, seakan tidak percaya. Hati siapa tidak terpana bila melihat sosok tampan dengan cahaya putih melingkupinya, dan sayap indah mengembang gagah._

 _Akashi Masaomi hanya terdiam. 'Apakah wanita ini menyadari keberadaannya? Bagaimana seorang manusia bisa melihatnya?'_

 _Mencoba menguasai diri, wanita yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuna tersebut tersenyum lembut. "Nikmat Tuhan mana lagi yang aku ingkari, maha besar Tuhan yang telah menciptakan makhluk seindah ini," ujarnya bak sebuah melodi._

" _Kau… bisa melihatku?" tanya Masaomi heran. Pandangan mata tidak teralihkan dari si wanita cantik nan menawan._

 _Tetsuna mengangguk sebagai jawaban, tanpa pernah memudarkan senyuman. Merasa sangat diberkati sebab telah diberi kesempatan untuk berjumpa dengan makhluk suci._

 _Sejak saat itulah, hubungan mereka terus berkembang. Hingga Masaomi harus dihadapkan pada sebuah pilihan, antara memilih wanita yang dia sayang atau mempertahankan kesucian? Andai bisa memilih, mungkin Masaomi ingin jatuh cinta pada bidadari saja, bukan manusia. Namun hati yang menjatuhkan pilihan atas nama cinta._

 _. . ._

 _Akashi Masaomi duduk termenung tepat sepuluh meter di depan gerbang nirwana. Di sana, a_ _wan putih yang melandasi negeri tersebut terbuka, menganga lebar bagai sebuah lembah, begitu juga dengan langit yang menaungi nirwana di atasnya. Tempat tersebut adalah akses keluar masuk para malaikat yang hendak turun ke bumi, atau naik menuju langit kedua dan seterusnya._

 _Entah sudah berapa lama dia berada di sana, dengan posisi kaki kanan ditekuk hingga lutut menyentuh dada, sedang kaki kiri dibiarakan menggantung ke bawah. Tangan kanan_ _berada_ _di atas lutut_ _,_ _sedang tangan kiri sesekali melempar bola-bola cahaya yang_ _d_ _ia buat sendiri guna menghidupkan suasana. Cahaya tersebut akan tampak seperti bintang jatuh bagi manusia yang melihatnya._

 _Pandangan mata menerawang jauh, Masaomi memikirkan kembali keputusan apa yang akan_ _d_ _ia pilih. Dia sangat mencintai Tetsuna dan ingi_ _n hidup bersama. T_ _api sebagai putra mahkota_ _d_ _ia harus menjaga kehormatan keluarga._

 _Menengok ke bawah, saat ini di bumi malam telah tiba. Entah apa yang tengah Tetsuna lakukan di sana, tapi yang jelas Masaomi sangat merindukannya. Paras_ _menawan telah menjerat Masaomi, membuat dia bimbang setengah mati._

 _Kilas pembicaraannya dengan Naomi Shina terlintas kembali. Kini dia m_ _engerti_ _,_ _rasa apa yang Naomi katakan terakhir kali. Entah karena malaikat merupakan makhluk suci yang tidak seharusnya berprasangka, atau memang hanya ingin membela diri_ _saja. Masaomi_ _mulai berpikir, apa yang salah dari saling mencinta?_ _Bukankah Tuhan yang sudah menumbuhkan rasa yang ada? Salahkah dia jika ingin menjaga perasaannya?_

' _Jika Naomi saja berani melakukannya, kenapa kau tidak?' Keraguan menimbulkan celah, kebimbangan yang menghinggapi membuat Masaomi tidak peka. Mengira itu adalah suara hatinya, tanpa Masaomi sadari sesosok iblis tengah menggoda, mencoba membawa bersama dalam lubang kegelapan atas nama cinta._

' _Jika anak yang dilahirkan bukan malaikat, maka kau akan mendekam di neraka. Tapi bagaimana jika tidak memiliki anak?' bisikan iblis terdengar lagi._ _Semakin merayu, menyesatkan hati._

 _Masaomi tersenyum, benar apa yang terlintas di pikirannya. Melupakan kedudukannya sebagai putra mahkota, Masaomi merasa_ _d_ _ia bisa memiliki Tetsuna tanpa harus mendekam di neraka._ _Tinggal di bumi mungkin bukan pilihan yang buruk, jika itu bersama Tetsuna._

 _Menoleh ke belakang, menantap pintu gerbang, Masaomi berujar lirih, "Maafkan aku_ _,_ _Ayah."_

 _Merasa telah mendapat jawaban pasti, sedikit melompat, Akashi Masaomi menjatuhkan diri, menukik tajam terbang menuju bumi._ _Bersiap bertemu orang terkasih, tanpa tahu apa yang dia lakukan akan membawa bencana bagi mereka dan anak yang terlahir nanti._

 _. . ._

 _Tetsuna duduk berpangku tangan di dekat jendela, menatap langit malam bertabur bintang. Sesekali cahaya terang meluncur jatuh membelah gelap malam, mengingatkannya pada sosok yang sangat ia rindukan._ _Napas dihembuskan perlahan, baru menyadari jika rindu bisa sebegini menyesakkan._

 _Berkedip seolah tidak percaya saat mendapati sebuah cahaya terang meluncur mendekat, Tetsuna terperanjat. "Masaomi-san?"_

" _Boleh aku masuk?"_ _Masaomi bertanya sopan meminta ijin. Terbang rendah di balik jendela, sayapnya mengepak pelan._

 _Tetsuna mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Hanya perlu memberi ijin tanpa harus membuka jendela,_ _sebab_ _Masaomi bisa melesak masuk dengan menghilang atau menembus tembok._

 _Tetsuna beranjak berdiri, menyambut Masaomi yang telah berada di hadapannya saat ini._

" _Aku sudah memutuskan, Tetsuna." Berniat meraih tangan sang wanita_ _. N_ _amun_ _berhenti di udara,_ _keraguan masih terselip di hati. Memutuskan menarik uluran tangan, menggantung lemah di sisi tubuh._

 _Tetsuna hanya diam, menatap manik ruby Masaomi dalam. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan, Masaomi akan meninggalkannya atau tetap bersama._ _D_ _an kedua pilihan tersebut tidak ada yang diinginkan oleh Tetsuna._

 _Membulatkan tekad, Masaomi kembali mengulurkan tangan, dan meraih tangan kiri Tetsuna. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya sebagai malaikat,_ _d_ _ia menyentuh wanita yang sangat dicinta. Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga, Masaomi menyentuh wanita yang bukan muhrimnya. "Maukah kau menjalin hubungan denganku? Menjadi istriku?" tanya Masaomi penuh kesungguhan._ _Tidak ada lagi keraguan, yang ada hanyalah cinta dan keteguhan._

 _Dapat Tetsuna rasakan, angin malam semakin berhembus kencang. Meskipun di dalam ruangan, namun dinginnya terasa menusuk tulang, bahkan awan mendung mulai menghalangi cahaya_ _bulan. Malaikat di hadapannya telah melakukan kesalahan._

 _Menundukkan kepala, Tetsuna tak mampu menatap sosok yang perlahan-lahan tak lagi bercahaya selayaknya manusia biasa. "Tapi Masaomi-san..."_

" _Aku sangat mencintaimu, Tetsuna. Tidakkah kau merasakan hal yang sama?" meraih tangan yang lain, mencoba meyakinkan Tetsuna atas keputusan yang diambilnya._

 _Mendongakkan wajah, i_ _ris aquamarine_ _Tetsuna tampak berkaca-kaca. Menatap sendu malaikat di depannya, bibir bergetar menyuarakan rasa, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Masaomi-san. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi padamu, jika…"_

" _Sstt." Meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibir Tetsuna, Masaomi tidak ingin mendengar apa yang akan Tetsuna katakan selanjutnya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."_

 _Mengangguk singkat, Tetsuna tidak ingin pengorbanan Masaomi sia-sia, mereka akan menghadapinya bersama._ _"Aku mau, Masaomi-san. Aku mau."_

 _P_ _etir menyambar, guntur menggelegar, hujan deras tiba-tiba mengguyur bumi_ _. Mengiringi ikrar yang baru saja terucap_ _._ _Bahkan alam pun seakan tidak merestui cinta keduanya. Malaikat tidak seharusnya menjalin hubungan dengan seorang manusia._

" _Masaomi-san," lirih Tetsuna_ _. Apa yang terjadi disekitarnya membuat dia_ _ketakutan._ _Belum pernah melihat alam begitu mengerikan._

 _Masaomi menariknya ke dalam pelukan, mengelus surai dan punggung wanita-nya perlahan, mencoba memberi Tetsuna ketenangan, meski dia sendiri tengah dilanda kegundahan, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."_

 _Tidak_ _berselang lama, di belakang Masaomi muncul cahaya terang yang bertransformasi menjadi empat sosok malaikat dengan sayap putih yang mengembang gagah._ _Tanpa berbalik pun Masaomi mengetahui keberadaan malaikat yang mendatanginya. Berbeda dengan_ _Tetsuna_ _yang_ _tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka sebab cahaya yang menyilaukan mata._ _Meski demikian, Tetsuna_ _dapat mengenali siapa mereka_ _sebenarnya_ _._

" _Masaomi-san." Tetsuna memanggil, mencoba memberi isyarat pada Masaomi akan keberadaan malaikat lain diantara mereka._

 _Masaomi melepaskan pelukan, kemudian berbalik badan, menatap empat sosok malaikat di belakangnya._ _Tidak mengerti apakah gerangan yang membuat empat malaikat panglima turun ke bumi._

" _Salam hormat_ _,_ _Pangeran," ujar salah seorang dari mereka, tanpa membungkuk_ _seperti seharusnya._ _"Kami ditugaskan Yang Mulia Raja untuk menjemput Anda."_

 _Menyadari pelanggaran yang baru saja ia lakukan, Masaomi mengangguk sekilas. "Aku mengerti."_

 _Iris ruby kembali memandang Tetsuna, seakan meyakinkan jika semua akan baik-baik saja._ _"Aku akan kembali," ujarnya seraya mengelus kepala Tetsuna_ _lembut_ _. "Aku pasti kembali." Mengecup kening Tetsuna sekilas, Masaomi kemudian mengikuti empat panglima yang menjemputnya._

 _._

 _._

" _Kau akan dihukum, Masaomi."_

" _Hamba mengerti, Yang Mulia."_

" _Seluruh penghuni nirwana dan para Dewan telah berkumpul di aula."_

" _Hamba siap menghadapi semuanya, Yang Mulia."_

 _._

 _._

 **-TBC-**

.

.

Note:

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, jika ada yang tidak dimengerti silahkan bertanya. Apabila ada hal yang tidak masuk logika, dimohon untuk memakluminya, jangan terlalu dianggap serius ya ^^

.

.

 **A/n** :

Fic ini lama banget updatenya, maafkan saya. Bukan berarti saya menelantarkannya, fic ini sebenarnya selalu mengganggu pikiran saya. Tapi yah… mohon dimaklumi ya -/\\-

Rencananya di chapter ini mau saya jelasin semuanya, tapi terlalu panjang ternyata, jadi saya bagi dua. Yang bertanya perihal bagaimana AkaKuro bisa bersaudara, tunggu chapter depan ya ^_~

.

.

Thanks to:

 **Daisy-san yang telah membantu mengedit dan melakukan perbaikan**

 **Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca :) Tolong sempatkan waktunya untuk mereview ya ^^**

.

.

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Narakura:** haha, jarang-jarang kan Akashi mellow. Ini genrenya drama, klw bisa sih ceritanya lebih dramatis wkwk. Bergelimang dosa? /ngakak. Kok endingnya maksa tapi Kuroko gak jahat, Akashi juga baik. Semuanya pasti berakhir baik :) jadi tebakan Nara-san salah ya? xD /ngakaklagi. Ok, makasih banyak atas reviewnya, ini udah dilanjut ya, semoga suka ^^

 **Shinju Hatsune:** iya nih, kok jadi incest ya :( kisah mereka akan berakhir jika Akashi mati. Mohon doanya untuk Akashi /loh? Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya, ini sudah dilanjut ya, semoga suka ^^

 **Kirigaya Shiina:** yup, mereka pasti akan bertarung :) /Kok sy spoiler/ Terima kasih banyak atas semangat dan reviewnya ^^

 **Marmaladelicious:** panjaaang :D ini yang saya rindukan dari Mikan :3 akhirnya fic saya ada manfaatnya juga, sy seneng dengernya, sama-sama :)

Perihal sifat Kuroko, gimana ya jelasinnya. Sebenarnya dia itu bukan introvert, tapi lebih ke kesepian. Di original story diceritakan dia ingin punya teman, tapi selalu diabaikan. Untuk kehadiran Akashi, selain karna adanya ikatan batin antara Saudara yg membuat mereka 'Nyaman' dalam OS juga diceritakan Kuroko memohon seorang teman, dan tepat setelah itu Akashi datang, terlebih lagi Akashi 'bukan orang' jadi Kuroko menganggap doanya telah dikabulkan.

Untuk distansi antara Kuroko dan GOM, dalam OS memang alurnya kecepetan, tapi sebenernya dalam ff ini ada beberapa point yang saya maksudkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini. Tapi sepertinya saya kurang baik dalam penyampaian, jd sulit dipahami /MaafkanSaya T^T

Saya sendiri tidak menyangka kenapa fic ini jadi penuh teka-teki, untuk penjelasan lengkapnya bisa lewat PM ya.. (readers lain yg mungkin bertanya-tanya juga bisa pm) klw dijelaskan di sini bisa sangat panjaaang xD

Untuk masalah judul, terima kasih banyak atas saran, masukan, dan ide yang disumbangkan. Ini sy ngrasa kok, sejak awal saya udah ngrasa. Tapi karna sudah kepalang basah, dan hampir sampai pada puncak konflik juga, sepertinya tidak akan saya rubah. Maafkan saya -/\\-

Terima kasih banyak atas review, saran, dan masukannya ^^

 **Carolinee:** terima kasih :D terima kasih banyak pujiannya, terima kasih banyak sudah menyukai fic saya, dan terima kasih juga sudah mereview :') ini sudah lanjut ya, semoga masih minat untuk membaca. Mau curhat sepanjang dan selebar apapun saya dengerin kok xD

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak semuanya ^^


	10. Chapter 10

_Iris ruby kembali memandang Tetsuna, seakan meyakinkan jika semua akan baik-baik saja. "Aku akan kembali," ujarnya seraya mengelus kepala Tetsuna lembut. "Aku pasti kembali." Mengecup kening Tetsuna sekilas, Masaomi kemudian mengikuti empat panglima yang menjemputnya._

 **. . .**

Maji Burger. Atau kebanyakan orang menyebutnya Majiba. Restoran cepat saji dengan lokasi strategis yang terletak tak jauh dari perempatan Shinjuku. Dominasi warna kuning dan merah yang memberikan kesan hangat dan ceria, tak ayal menjadikan tempat ini sebagai salah satu restoran yang banyak digandrungi anak muda. Berbagai menu makanan menggugah selera seperti olahan ayam dan burger berbagai varian, serta bermacam minuman tertempel rapi di dinding ruangan. Memudahkan para pengunjung untuk memilih apa yang akan mereka pesan. Sore hari seperti saat ini, merupakan jam sibuk di Majiba. Namun, badai yang sempat melanda beberapa jam lalu membuat restoran tersebut sepi pengunjung. Hanya ada sekelompok pemuda dan seorang gadis yang berkumpul di pojok belakang. Entah apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan, namun sepertinya hal itu amat penting hingga makanan yang tersaji diabaikan.

"Kenapa kau mengumpulkan kami semua di sini, Midorima? Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?" bersandar pada kursi dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, Aomine bertanya. Keseriusan tercetak jelas di wajah. Ini bukan Aomine yang biasa, namun melihat betapa seriusnya ekspresi Midorima, ia mengerti sekarang bukan waktunya bercanda. Terlebih lagi badai sempat melanda, dan cukup menimbulkan trauma.

"Dan kenapa tidak mengikutsertakan Kuroko-cchi ssu? Bukankah dia sudah sembuh? Dia kan bagian dari kita juga ssu." Bahkan Kise pun mengerti untuk tidak merusak suasana dengan sikap _childishnya,_ ia ikut bertanya dengan serius juga.

Midorima memejamkan matanya sejenak, seraya mencoba mengatur nafas agar lebih rileks. Apa yang akan ia bicarakan bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dicerna teman-temannya, hingga dia membutuhkan persiapan lebih untuk menyampaikannya.

Beberapa detik terlewati tanpa ada satu pun yang bersuara, mereka semua menantikan hal penting apa yang hendak disampaikan oleh Midorima.

Midorima menegakkan tubuh, tak lagi bersandar pada kursi yang didudukinya. Berdehem pelan seraya membetulkan letak kacamata dengan jari tengah, meminta seluruh atensi hanya tertuju padanya. Sebelum akhirnya mulai berbicara, "Aku sempat menghubungi Kuroko, nanodayo." Berhenti sejenak, Midorima menatap satu-persatu teman-temannya guna memastikan mereka benar-benar mendengarkan.

Momoi, Aomine, Kise, Kagami, dan Murasakibara yang menaruh atensi penuh pada Midorima tampak mengangguk mengiyakan sekaligus mempersilahkan untuk melanjutkan.

"Kuroko mengatakan Akashi pergi saat badai melanda nanodayo, tapi suaranya terdengar biasa saja, bahkan terkesan tengah bahagia. Aku yakin ada yang salah nanodayo. Untuk itu, aku ingin membicarakan hal ini pada kalian semua nanodayo."

"Memang apa yang salah?" tanya Kagami, masih tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Midorima.

"Jika kalian ingin tau, salah satu teman kita mungkin tengah dalam masalah nanodayo, dan kita perlu memecahkan sebuah misteri untuk dapat membantunya."

"Siapa?" tanya mereka semua serempak, kecuali Momoi.

Midorima menggeleng pelan, ada suatu hal yang terlebih dahulu harus ia pastikan. "Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya pada kalian semua nanodayo. Ada sebuah kisah, tentang dua makhluk suci yang berbuat dosa. Apa kalian mengetahuinya?"

Mereka semua mengangguk, membuat Midorima sedikit lega, merasa teman-temannya akan lebih mudah memahami semua.

"Aku tau ssu! Kisah Two Fallen Angels kan ssu?" seru Kise antusias. "Ibuku mengatakan itu kisah tentang dua malaikat yang terusir dari surga karna berbuat dosa ssu."

"Kau salah Kise!" sanggah Aomine. "Bukan dua malaikat, tapi malaikat dan bidadari yang jatuh cinta pada manusia."

"Kau juga salah Ahomine!" sergah Kagami. "Itu kisah tentang dua malaikat yang bersekutu dengan iblis," lanjutnya tak mau kalah.

"He? Kenapa ceritanya beda-beda?" tanya Murasakibara dengan nada malasnya. Meskipun tampak tak tertarik, namun sesungguhnya ia ikut berpikir juga. Terbukti dari terabaikannya beberapa bungkus snack dan makanan yang tersaji di atas meja.

"Kalian semua tidak ada yang salah nanodayo." Midorima menengahi, tak ingin ada keributan yang terjadi. Memalingkan wajah, ia beralih pada wanita satu-satunya yang hanya diam tanpa kata. "Momoi, kurasa kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka nanodayo."

Begitu namanya disebut, atensi Momoi yang semula tertuju pada ketiga temannya yang tengah berdebat, kini beralih pada Midorima.

"Ha'i." Momoi mengangguk. "Kalian semua tidak ada yang salah Minna, Two Fallen Angels adalah kisah yang sangat melegenda karna tertulis dalam sebuah kitab. Meski begitu, karna tidak tertulis detail ceritanya, maka banyak orang yang berspekulasi sehingga menimbulkan berbagai versi yang berbeda. Namun yang pasti, dalam kitab itu diceritakan bahwa ada dua makhluk suci yang berbuat dosa sehingga terusir dari surga. Sang Raja yang saat itu berkuasa tak ingin hal tersebut terus terjadi, sehingga dia memperketat hukum dengan membuat peraturan _barang siapa yang berani melakukan dosa yang sama, akan dimusnahkan sebagai hukumannya_ ," terang Momoi.

"Lalu apa hubungannya kisah itu dengan kita, Sat-chin?" tanya Murasakibara.

Momoi yang tidak tahu-menahu hendak menggeleng, namun Midorima sudah terlebih dahulu menyahut, menjawab keingintahuan yang Murasakibara ungkapkan. "Pertanyaan yang bagus Murasakibara," ujar Midorima. "Akashi dan Kuroko bersaudara nanodayo," lanjutnya _to the point._

"Ha?" Kise, Aomine, Kagami, dan Murasakibara yang tidak pernah menyangka hanya bisa _cengo_ begitu mendengarnya. Hal itu sangat sulit dipercaya, namun sepanjang mereka mengenal Midorima, belum pernah sekali pun pemuda tersebut bercanda.

"Aku ingin kalian tau, mereka berdua bersaudara nanodayo," ulang Midorima. Menegaskan kembali bahwa apa yang ia katakan benar adanya, bukan hanya bualan semata.

"APPA?!" merasa terkejut, teriakan mereka sontak menggema, hingga mengagetkan pelayan Majiba.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kagami terbata.

"Boleh pingsan tidak ssu?" dalam suasana begini, tingkah _kekanakan_ Kise kumat lagi.

"Mati saja kau Kise!" bentak mereka semua.

"Hiddoi ssu," rengek Kise.

Tak ingin suasana serius yang tercipta rusak begitu saja, Midorima lekas kembali mengalihkan fokus mereka ke topik utama. "Mungkin keluarga Akashi ada hubungannya dengan kisah ini nanodayo. Dan masalahnya, Kuroko sepertinya belum mengetahui hal ini."

Tidak ada satu pun yang menyela penjelasan Midorima, mereka semua mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Aku penasaran, bagaimana cara Akashi menyembuhkan Kuroko—" satu pertanyaan yang selama ini mengganggu pikiran akhirnya terlontar ke permukaan. "—dan kenapa dia harus pergi saat badai melanda, nanodayo." Disambung dengan pertanyaan lain yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti berpikir untuk menjawab rasa penasaran.

"Akhir-akhir ini sikap Kuroko juga berubah, tidak lagi terbuka pada kita. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua, nanodayo." Hingga satu kesimpulan yang selama ini hanya ia simpan akhirnya turut tersampaikan.

"Jadi maksudmu teman kita yang tengah dalam masalah adalah Akashi?" tanya Aomine memastikan. Sebagai seseorang yang paling berhutang budi, kekhawatiran tercetak jelas di wajah begitu pikirannya tertuju pada Akashi.

Midorima mengangguk, membenarkan apa yang Aomine katakan.

"Kau ingat apa yang pernah Akashi katakan pada kita berdua Momoi?" memfokuskan atensi pada wanita satu-satunya, Midorima bertanya.

Kini giliran Momoi yang mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Midorin."

Ingatan tentang percakapan antara dirinya, Midorima dan Akashi pun kembali berputar.

" _Kalian berdua… BERSAUDARA!" pekik Midorima dan Momoi._

 _Akashi tidak mengiyakan, namun juga tidak mengelak. "Aku berusaha memberitahu kalian bukan tanpa alasan, aku membutuhkan bantuan."_

" _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi nanodayo? Apa yang bisa kami lakukan?" tanya Midorima._

" _Jika Tetsuya tidak bangun juga, aku akan bertaruh demi kesembuhannya, dan saat itu terjadi, tolong . . . jauhkan dia dari Shuogo," pinta Akashi._

" _Shougo? Aku . . . tidak mengerti nanodayo."_

" _Kenapa kita harus menjauhkan Tetsu-kun darinya, Akashi-kun?" Momoi memandang Akashi penasaran._

' _Karna mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menjaganya lagi," lirih Akashi dalam hati._

 _Akashi menengadah, dan tersenyum pada kedua temannya. "Entahlah, mungkin karna dia berandalan sekolah, aku hanya takut dia melukai Tetsuya."_

 _Baik Midorima maupun Momoi menyadari, ada yang tersembunyi dibalik senyum makhluk suci di hadapan mereka saat ini._

"Aku ingat Akashi-kun berpesan, jika dia pergi kita harus menjaga Tetsu-kun dari Shougo-kun," ujar Momoi.

"Shougo-chin? Kenapa dia? Apa hubungannya dengan dia?" tanya Murasakibara lagi, ia benar-benar tengah serius saat ini. Baginya, Akashi adalah sosok yang sangat berarti.

"Pertanyaanmu selalu bagus Murasakibara, aku tau kau cerdas juga nanodayo."

Mendengar pernyataan Midorima, perempatan siku-siku tercetak di pelipis Murasakibara. "Kuhancurkan kau Mido-chin."

Midorima kicep, sedang yang lain terkikik geli.

Salah tingkah, Midorima berdehem sekilas dan membetulkan letak kacamata, berusaha untuk kembali bersikap seperti biasa dan melanjutkan pembahasannya. "Itu dia nanodayo, aku tidak pernah tau Akashi memiliki hubungan dengan Shougo. Apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama Momoi?"

"Entahlah," jawab Momoi. "Tapi . . . aku sempat berpikir bahwa Shougo-kun mungkin adalah . . . ," ujarnya lagi agak menggantung.

"Haizaki. Iblis yang selama ini bertikai dengan Akashi nanodayo. Benar begitu Momoi?" tebak Midorima. Dianugerahi otak cerdas membuat Midorima dapat menarik kesimpulan dengan cepat dan tepat.

Momoi mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Benar juga ssu, kita kan tidak pernah tau nama lengkapnya ssu," ujar Kise.

"Bukankah dia pindahan dari luar negeri? Kurasa itu hal yang wajar jika namanya hanya Shougo saja," respon Kagami.

"Untuk memastikannya, Momoi bisakah kau mencari tahu info tentang Shuogo?" pinta Midorima.

"Maaf Midorin, aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah pernah melakukannya, tapi tidak menghasilkan apa-apa." Momoi menundukkan wajah, ia tampak sedih dan merasa tidak berguna.

Aomine mengulurkan tangannya, dan mengelus lembut surai sahabat sejak kecil yang duduk di sampingnya. "Tidak apa-apa Satsuki." Menatap satu persatu teman-temannya, dengan penuh keyakinan Aomine berkata, "Shuogo menghilang setelah Akashi bertarung dengan Haizaki, dengan itu bisa kita asumsikan dia memang benar Haizaki."

Mereka semua mengangguk, merasa sependapat dengan Aomine.

"Lalu, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Dan apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membantu Akashi?" tanya Kagami.

Midorima menggeleng, sementara Momoi menunduk lagi. Mereka berdua masih tidak yakin, namun yang pasti mereka tau Akashi tengah dalam masalah saat ini. Dan mereka harus memikirkan cara untuk membantu Akashi. Karna biar bagaimanapun, saat mereka semua tengah dalam masalah, Akashi selalu menjadi orang yang menengahi dan mencari solusi.

"Akashi pernah berkata Haizaki sangat ingin menghancurkannya nanodayo. Aku takut rencana Haizaki juga ada hubungannya dengan kisah ini. Jika dugaanku tidak salah, Haizaki telah melakukan sesuatu pada Kuroko dan memaksa Akashi untuk melanggar aturan yang ada nanodayo," ujar Midorima.

Mengangkat kepala, Momoi terbelalak seketika begitu mendengarnya. Ia mulai mengerti jalan pikiran Midorima. "Jadi karna itu kau bertanya tentang kisah dua makhluk suci yang berbuat dosa Midorin?"

Mendengar penuturan Momoi, mereka semua kecuali Midorima ikut terbelalak juga. "Apa itu berarti . . . ."

Midorima menghela nafas panjang, lalu berkata, "Jika tebakanku tidak salah, badai yang sempat melanda adalah pertanda bahwa dia . . . ."

 **^May_Angelf^**

 _Inilah kisah yang sebenarnya tentang dua makhluk suci yang berbuat dosa. Setelah bidadari bernama Naomi Shina ternoda karna mencintai iblis, kini malaikat bernama Akashi Masaomi ternoda karna mencintai seorang manusia._

" _Kau akan dihukum, Masaomi," ujar Seishiro. Menatap lurus ke depan, di wajahnya tercetak jelas gurat kekecewaan._

" _Hamba mengerti, Yang Mulia." Hanya bisa tertunduk dalam, Masaomi merasa bersalah pada sang ayah. Sebagai seorang putra mahkota, ia tidak bisa menjaga kehormatan kelurga. Namun, dalam hati kecilnya tak pernah terbesit sedikitpun penyesalan telah memilih seorang manusia bernama Tetsuna._

" _Seluruh Penghuni Nirwana telah berkumpul di aula," ujar Seishiro lagi, membuat Masaomi tertegun mendengarnya._

 _Secepat itukah? Ia bahkan belum sempat mengajukan pembelaan. Pantaslah ia tak melihat seorang pengawalpun yang biasa melakukan penjagaan. Hanya bisa pasrah, tak ada lagi yang bisa Masaomi lakukan selain mempertanggungjawabkan semua perbuatan. "Hamba siap, Yang Mulia."_

 _ **. . .**_

 _-Aula Persidangan Nirwana-_

 _Keadilan harus ditegakkan, kesalahan tak boleh dibenarkan, setiap pelanggaran akan diberi hukuman, tak pandang kedudukan, kekuasaan, ataupun keturunan. Dengan itu, meskipun merasa berat hati karna harus menghukum darah daging sendiri, sebagai makhluk suci nan berhati bersih, Seishiro hanya bisa berserah diri dan dengan ikhlas menerima semua ini. Ia tetap bertindak adil tanpa membedakan hukuman Naomi dan Masaomi._

 _"Aku, Akashi Seishiro. Sebagai penguasa negeri ini bersumpah, atas nama Yang Maha Kuasa, akan menjatuhkan hukuman seadil-adilnya pada terdakwa bersalah," ikrarnya._

 _"Atas perbuatannya menjalin hubungan dengan seorang manusia. Maka, sebagai hukuman, dia harus angkat kaki dari nirwana, dan bukan lagi merupakan bagian dari surga._

 _"Setiap perbuatan akan menerima balasan. Jika suatu saat nanti istrimu melahirkan seorang anak manusia, maka kau akan dijebloskan ke dalam Nera—"_

 _ **PYAARR**_

 _Menginterupsi vonis sang raja, tiba-tiba sebuah keajaiban terjadi di tengah persidangan Nirwana. Cahaya terang nan menyilaukan, berpendar dari tubuh Masaomi dan memaksa seluruh penghuni nirwana yang melihatnya untuk menutup mata._

 _Itu adalah cahaya doa, dari seorang manusia berhati mulia. Yang senantiasa mendoakan Masaomi disetiap hembusan nafasnya._

 _Mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi, dengan mata terpejam Akashi Seishiro menengadahkan kedua tangan dan melantunkan sebuah doa. Tidak lama setelahnya, dia membuka mata dan mengulurkan tangan kanan dengan posisi telapak tangan menghadap arah datangnya cahaya, menetralisir cahaya doa yang menyilaukan mata seluruh makhluk suci yang ada di sana._

 _Setelah semua kembali seperti semula, dengan penuh wibawa Seishiro melanjutkan sidang yang sempat tertunda. "Atas kehendak Yang Maha Kuasa," ujarnya. "Karna yang berhubungan denganmu adalah manusia berhati mulia, maka hukumanmu diringankan berkat doanya._

" _Jika suatu saat nanti istrimu melahirkan seorang anak manusia, maka kau akan menjadi manusia sepenuhnya. Tetapi jika istrimu melahirkan seorang anak malaikat, maka kau akan tersucikan kembali."_

 _Peristiwa ini bagaikan pisau bermata dua bagi sang raja, di salah satu sisi ia merasa lega atas keringanan hukuman putranya, namun di sisi lain ia merasa takut para malaikat akan menganggap enteng hukum nirwana karna keajaiban yang ada sehingga hal serupa akan terus terjadi. Untuk itu, Seishiro berniat menghapus sejarah, dan memperketat hukum nirwana._

" _Dengarlah wahai para penghuni surga, ini adalah peringatan untuk kita semua. Agar hal ini tak terjadi lagi, dan membuat kita dimurkai seperti golongan iblis yang tak pernah bisa lagi merasakan nikmat surgawi. Maka, barang siapa berani melakukan dosa yang sama, akan dimusnahkan sebagai hukumannya. Ingatlah! Keajaiban tidak selalu terjadi."_

 _ **. . .**_

 _Sidang sudah diputuskan, vonis telah dijatuhkan, dan seluruh penghuni nirwana dapat menerima tanpa ada perlawanan. Namun, gejolak amarah muncul dari dalam lautan._

" _Aku tidak terima! Ini tidak adil Akashi! Aku tidak bisa menerima semua ini! Grrrraaah." Duduk dikursi kebesarannya, sesosok iblis menggeram marah, hingga jemari yang berhiaskan kuku panjang dan tajam miliknya hampir menghancurkan singgasana. Iblis tersebut mendongak, menatap nyalang ke angkasa, seolah menantang penghuni di atas langit sana. Dialah Haizaki Silver, iblis penguasa segitiga bermuda sekaligus suami dari seorang bidadari yang sebelumnya bernama Naomi Shina._

" _Aku harus membuat perhitungan dengan mereka." Dikuasai emosi, ia bangkit berdiri, berniat mendatangi keluarga Akashi._

 _Haizaki Shina yang mendengar gelegar suara sang suami bergegas menghampiri. "Jangan suamiku," cegah Shina seraya menarik lengan suaminya. "Kau tidak akan bisa memasuki nirwana, tubuhmu bisa hancur tersengat cahaya surga."_

" _Tapi ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, dia telah melakukan ketidakadilan." memandang sang istri dengan wajah masih diliputi emosi. Dia tentu saja tidak dapat menerima begitu saja vonis yang dijatuhkan pada Masaomi_.

" _Tidak suamiku—" bidadari cantik tersebut menggenggam lengan suaminya erat, seraya mengelusnya lembut. "—Biar bagaimanapun, itu sudah menjadi kehendak Yang Maha Kuasa, Akashi-san telah bertindak seadil-adilnya." Mengguncang tangan kanan sang suami, Haizaki Shina berusaha membujuknya untuk menerima semua ini._

 _Menatap sang istri, Haizaki Silver tetap berkeras hati. "Dengar istriku, dia menjatuhkan hukuman Neraka bagimu, tapi tidak bagi Masaomi. Hal itu dia lakukan karena Masaomi adalah darah dagingnya sendiri, tidak ada keadilan sama sekali di sini."_

 _Memeluk sang suami, Shina berbisik lirih, "Tidak apa-apa suamiku, aku tidak menyesal telah memilihmu." Meskipun telah bersatu dengan iblis dan menjadi bagian dari mereka, dia tetaplah seorang bidadari yang baik hatinya._

 _Haizaki Silver balas memeluk erat sang istri, dan turut berbisik lirih, "Tapi aku tidak rela kehilanganmu."_

 _Haizaki Shina akan mendekam di Neraka Jahanam setelah melahirkan buah hati mereka. Karena itulah, dendam Haizaki Silver terus membara, selama keluarga Akashi belum mendapat ganjaran yang setimpal atas vonis yang dijatuhkan pada sang istri tercinta_.

 _ **^May_Angelf^**_

 _Akashi Masaomi duduk termenung di teras rumah, punggung bersandar pada kursi dengan kepala sedikit menengadah, matanya menerawang jauh menatap angkasa._

" _ **Jika istrimu melahirkan seorang anak malaikat, maka kau akan kembali tersucikan."**_

 _Menghela nafas panjang, hati Masaomi tengah dilanda kegundahan. Semuanya berjalan tidak sesuai keinginan, dia telah kecolongan._

" _ **Jika yang dilahirkan seorang manusia, kau akan mendekam di neraka. Tapi bagaimana jika tidak memiliki anak?"**_ _bisikan yang Masaomi dapatkan semasa dilanda kebimbangan saat menentukan pilihan kembali terngiang. Itu bukan suara hatinya, melainkan bisikan iblis yang tengah menggoda. Baru Masaomi sadari, sejak awal dia telah terjebak permainan Haizaki._

 _Menghela nafas untuk yang kedua kali. Sungguh, Masaomi tidak menyesal telah memilih Tetsuna, dia hanya menyesali kebodohannya yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Haizaki di antara mereka._

 _Setelah Haizaki berhasil menghasutnya untuk menjadi pendosa dan menodai kehormatan keluarga, kini Haizaki telah berhasil membuatnya tergoda. Tetsuna, tengah mengandung anaknya. Jika yang terlahir nanti adalah seorang malaikat, itu artinya dia harus berpisah dengan Tetsuna. Tak dapat Masaomi bayangkan bagaimana ia bisa menjalani hidup tanpa Tetsuna di sisinya. Dalam hal ini, maka dendam Haizaki untuk menghancurkan keluarga Akashi akan terlaksana._

 _Berjalan menghampiri sang suami, Tetsuna bertanya lirih, "Anak kita akan lahir, Kanda. Tidakkah kau merasa bahagia?"_

 _Masaomi menegakkan tubuh dan menoleh ke belakang, sedikit terlonjak akan kehadiran sang istri yang tidak disadari. Mengalihkan atensi pada perut Tetsuna yang tak lagi rata, Masaomi mengulurkan tangan, membelai perut istrinya perlahan, lalu memberi kecupan. Usia kandungannya baru empat bulan, tapi Tetsuna sudah merasa akan melahirkan, tidak diragukan lagi dari golongan siapa anak yang tengah meringkuk dalam kandungan. "Tentu aku merasa bahagia, Dinda. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada perpisahan di antara kita."_

 _Tetsuna tersenyum lembut mendengarnya, ia mengulurkan tangan dan membelai surai merah suaminya. "Kanda, barangkali kau telah lupa. Sesudah adanya kesulitan akan ada kemudahan."_

 _Sejenak, Masaomi tertegun mendengarnya. Kembali menegakkan tubuh, ia menatap istrinya yang tengah tersenyum tulus seraya memandang langit biru_.

" _Sekiranya dunia manusia telah membuat Kanda terlena. Tak ingatkah kanda akan keindahan surga dengan air sungai yang mengalir jernih di bawahnya? Untuk siapa Tuhan menciptakannya?" tanya Tetsuna tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya._

 _Masaomi semakin terbelalak karnanya, bagaimana seorang malaikat bisa kalah teguh dari manusia? Menyenderkan kepala pada perut sang istri, ia menangis haru merasakan kehadiran sang buah hati. "Kau benar Dinda. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Itu adalah tempat yang Tuhan janjikan sebagai buah dari kesabaran, keikhlasan, dan ketulusan." Tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka akan kembali dipersatukan._

 _Tetsuna mengalihkan atensinya pada Masaomi, ia melingkarkan kedua tangan pada leher sang suami. "Rencana Tuhan pasti lebih indah, Kanda."_

" _Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti Dinda," bisik Masaomi._

 _Seolah segala kegundahan dan ketakutan telah sirna, Masaomi bahkan menyesali perbuatannya yang sempat berpikir Haizaki telah berhasil menghancurkan hidupnya. Karna nyatanya, hidupnya lebih dari indah, Tuhan sudah sangat berbaik hati memberikan ia seorang wanita berhati mulia. Apapun yang terjadi, ia yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dia hanya perlu berserah diri pada Yang Maha Kuasa._

 _ **. . .**_

 _Malam ini bulan bersinar terang, langit malam bertabur cahaya bintang. Mengikuti naluri Tetsuna berbaring di ranjang. Sedang Masaomi duduk di samping kanan sembari menggenggam telapak tangan sang istri, berusaha tetap tenang._

 _Waktunya telah tiba, seorang anak malaikat terlahir ke dunia dengan mudahnya. Tanpa bantuan, tanpa harus merasa kesakitan. Cahaya putih nan menyilaukan, terpancar dari perut Tetsuna dan bertransformasi menjadi bayi mungil bersurai merah dengan sayap kecil di punggungnya. Bayi itu meringkuk dalam dekapan Tetsuna._

" _Kanda!" seru Tetsuna, air mata bahagia meluncur mulus membasahi wajah. Sedikit mengubah posisi, Tetsuna duduk bersender pada kepala ranjang. Telunjuk kanan mengelus lembut pipi putih malaikat mungilnya penuh kasih sayang._

 _Bayi itu menendang-nendang dengan lincah, bukannya menangis dia malah tertawa, tangan mungilnya menggapai wajah sang ibunda, seolah bermaksud menghapus air matanya. "Anak kita telah la—" ucapan Tetsuna terhenti seketika, begitu ia menatap sang suami yang kini berdiri di sisinya._

" _Kanda," lirih Tetsuna. Rupanya, cahaya terang yang memancar saat kelahiran putranya, ikut mensucikan sang ayah._

" _Anakku." Saking bahagianya Masaomi atas kelahiran putranya, ia tak menghiraukan wujudnya kini yang telah kembali menjadi malaikat seutuhnya._

 _Tetsuna mengenyahkan segala kegundahan di hati akan perpisahaan yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Ia tersenyum lembut pada sang suami, memberinya ruang untuk turut membelai bayi mungil ini._

 _Masaomi duduk di samping istrinya, mencium lembut kening sang putra, lalu beralih pada kening Tetsuna. "Sudah waktunya, Dinda," lirihnya._

 _Tetsuna mengangguk. Air mata semakin deras mengalir di pipi, hati siapa yang tidak pedih, saat harus berpisah dengan orang-orang yang sangat dicintai. Meskipun begitu, sepenuh hati ia ikhlas menerima semua ini._

 _Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya, Tetsuna mencium lembut setiap sisi wajah sang putra. Mulai dari kening, hidung, hingga bibir, lalu beralih ke kedua pipinya. Tak luput juga dagu dan kedua telinga. "Ibu mencintaimu sayang. Sangat mencintaimu," bisiknya lembut._

 _Tetsuna memeluk suaminya, dan Masaomi balas memeluk erat istrinya, tak jauh berbeda dengan Tetsuna, Masaomi ikut menangis juga, sedangkan anak mereka hanya menatap polos kedua orang tuanya yang saling berpelukan dengan berlinang air mata._

 _Masaomi melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Tetsuna dengan tidak rela. Jemari miliknya merayap, membelai surai biru muda yang sangat disukainya. Kemudian, untuk terakhir kalinya kecupan lembut diberikan di dahi wanita yang akan selalu menjadi nomor satu di hatinya._ _Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mampu berkata-kata. Seandainya bisa memilih, sesungguhnya mereka ingin hidup bahagia bersama-sama, meskipun Masaomi harus menjadi manusia biasa._

" _Sampai jumpa, Dinda." Salam perpisahan akhirnya terucap dengan berat hati. Sadar sudah tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk tetap di sini, Masaomi bangkit berdiri seraya menggapai si buah hati dari gendongan sang istri._

 _Kepakan sayap terdengar bak melodi, perlahan tapi pasti mengangkat tubuh Masaomi._

" _Jagalah anak kita, Kanda," pinta Tetsuna._

 _Masaomi mengangguk pasti. "Kutunggu kau di surga, Dinda."_

 _Mereka pun akhirnya benar-benar berpisah, hanya keyakinanlah yang membuat mereka percaya bahwa mereka akan kembali bertemu di surga._

 **^May_Angelf^**

Masaomi dan Seijuro masih bersimpuh, berpelukan, mencoba untuk saling menguatkan, meski mereka sama-sama rapuh dihantam kenyataan. Isak tangis tak tertahan, air mata mengalir deras bagai hujan, jerat rasa sesak dalam dada mengalahkan eratnya pelukan. Setelah Masaomi mengingat kembali sejarah kelam, rasa bersalah semakin menghatam. Anak mereka telah menjadi korban akan dendam tak beralasan, namun sebagai orang tua, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Masaomi tahu Seijuro tidak sepenuhnya bersalah, putranya hanya terjebak dalam situasi yang mengharuskan ia melanggar aturan yang ada, namun hukum nirwana tak bisa dibantah.

"Maafkan Ayah, Seijuro," bisik Masaomi dengan suara parau di telinga sang putra.

Seijuro menghapus air mata. Melepas pelukan dan bangkit berdiri, ia menatap sang ayah yang masih bersimpuh di hadapannya. Menggeleng pelan, tak ingin ada yang saling menyalahkan. Karna biar bagaimanapun, dia sendiri yang telah memutuskan. "Tidak Ayah, tidak ada yang perlu meminta maaf ataupun dimaafkan."

Mengulurkan tangan untuk menghapus serta air mata sang ayah, disertai senyum Seijuro berkata, "Ayah, berjanjilah. Apapun yang terjadi, bertindaklah seadil-adilnya, jangan menghancurkan dirimu dengan melanggar sumpah," pinta Seijuro. Ia takut ayahnya akan melanggar sumpah untuk melindunginya. Dan jika itu terjadi, maka seluruh keluarga Akashi akan dimurkai dan mengalami kehancuran seperti yang selama ini diinginkan Haizaki.

Masaomi tertegun mendengarnya. Mencengkram kedua lengan sang putra, ia mendongak, menatap Seijuro tak percaya. "Bagaimana aku bisa berdiam diri melihat darah dagingku dimusnahkan dari dunia ini."

Kembali bersimpuh untuk mengimbangi Masaomi, Seijuro berusaha tetap tegar, dan mencoba terus meyakinkan sang ayah. "Kumohon Ayah, berjanjilah. Demi Ibu, demi Tetsuya, demi kelangsungan bangsa kita."

Melihat sang ayah yang hanya tertunduk diam, hatinya kembali mecelos, air mata Seijuro menetes lagi. "Kumohon Ayah, berjanjilah. Berjanjilah untuk tidak melanggar sumpah."

Masih belum mendapat jawaban, Seijuro hendak bersujud, namun tertahan.

Masaomi menangkup wajah anaknya dengan kedua tangan, menatap manik ruby sang putra dalam, ia mengerti apa yang Seijuro khawatirkan. "Ayah berjanji," ujarnya dengan berlinang air mata. Mencium kening sang putra, kepala Masaomi bergetar hebat berusaha menerima kenyataan yang ada. Meski ini tidak mudah, tapi dia tidak boleh membiarkan pengorbanan Seijuro sia-sia. "Ayah berjanji, sayang."

Tak kuasa menahan tangis, Tetsuna melesat terbang ke kamarnya. Ia bersimpuh di samping ranjang, menyembunyikan wajah di antara kedua tangan. Tangisnya pecah, bukan hanya terisak tapi Tetsuna bahkan sampai meraung menahan rasa sesak di dalam dada. Merasa menjadi penyebab kekacauan yang ada, Tetsuna berpikir dirinyalah yang paling bersalah di antara semuanya. Banyaknya hal yang disembunyikan oleh keluarga ini menimbulkan banyak kesalahpahaman yang terjadi, hingga salah satu putranya sampai harus dihukum mati. Jika dulu Masaomi dan Tetsuna sepakat untuk menyembunyikan masa lalu mereka dari putranya, secara sepihak Tetsuna dulu merahasiakan tentang Tetsuya dari Seijuro dan suaminya. Karna hal itulah semuanya bermula.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

.

.

Note:

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, jika ada yang tidak dimengerti silahkan bertanya. Apabila ada hal yang tidak masuk logika, dimohon untuk memakluminya, jangan terlalu dianggap serius ya ^^

.

.

 **A/n:**

Nyampe sini apa ceritanya mulai bisa dipahami? Saya memang tidak berbakat membuat fic MC, maaf kalau penyampaiannya terlalu rumit hingga sulit dimengerti *Bow

Chap lalu saya bilang chapter ini akan membahas kenapa AkaKuro bersaudara ya? Tapi gak cukup ternyata, saya harus gimana ya.. saya tidak bermaksud php, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya *sungkem

Sebagai permintaan maaf, akan saya usahakan chap depan tidak terlalu lama -/\\-

.

.

 **Thanks to:**

 **Daisy Uchiha as Beta Reader** atas saran dan masukannya.

 **Camellia Convallis as Creator** nama Ayah Haizaki

 **Reviewers, Fav/Followers, dan Pembaca Sekalian** atas dukungannya.

.

.

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Shinju Hatsune:** Mudah-mudahan Akashi tidak mati, kasihan Cuya ditinggal sendiri. Cuma Cuya yang bisa bikin Akashi bermaso ria begini xD Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya, ini sudah diupdate ya, semoga suka ^^

 **Narakura:** maaf sudah membuat Nara-san menunggu lama. Jd Nara-san nebak-nebak ya? Diutarakan di sini juga tidak apa-apa, siapa tau bener tebakannya xD saya sedang berusaha untuk belajar deskripsi, terima kasih sudah memuji. Terima kasih juga atas reviewnya, ini udah dilanjut ya, semoga suka ^^

 **Guest (1):** ini udah dilanjut ya, semoga suka. Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

 **Shadow:** Iya, ini memang cukup berat untuk yang masih belajar bikin fic MC seperti saya, semoga penyampaiannya tidak terlalu mengecewakan ya :) Akashi memang hebat, tapi Haizaki jg tdk akan terbunuh dengan mudah. Terima kasih atas review dan semangatnya. Ini udah dilanjut ya, semoga suka ^^

 **Femme Taiga:** Begitu ya, terima kasih atas apresiasinya :D haha, sebagai Author yg sedang belajar fic MC, memang banyak kendala dalam membuat fic ini sampai kadang sy lelah sendiri xD #curhat. Tapi sya akan terus berusaha, terima kasih atas pujian, review dan semangatnya ^^

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha:** Iya :( Masaomi sendiri sebenarnya tidak tega menghukum Sei, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Mohon doanya ya.. /loh. Terima kasih atas reviewnya, semoga masih berkenan baca kelanjutannya ^^

 **Guest (2):** ini udah lanjut ya, terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

 **Himiko:** Maafkan saya yang telah berlaku kejam pada Akashi Himiko-san T^T tp Akashi kuat kok, dia kan hebat, dia akan mendapat keadilan -kok spoiler- terima kasih atas reviewnya, semoga masih berkenan membaca kelanjutannya ^^

 **Sala :** Ini udah dilanjut ya, semoga suka :) Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya ^^

 **Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak semuanya ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

Banyaknya hal yang disembunyikan oleh keluarga ini menimbulkan banyak kesalahpahaman yang terjadi, hingga salah satu putranya sampai harus dihukum mati. Jika dulu Masaomi dan Tetsuna sepakat untuk menyembunyikan masa lalu mereka dari putranya, secara sepihak Tetsuna dulu merahasiakan tentang Tetsuya dari Seijuro dan suaminya. Karna hal itulah semuanya bermula.

 **. . .**

 _ **Tetsuna mengelus lembut surai merah Seijuro yang tengah terlelap dalam pangkuan, senyum tipis tersungging tatkala ia melihat wajah damai sang putra. Malaikat tidak membutuhkan tidur, namun sepertinya Seijuro yang baru saja kembali dari hukumannya di bumi amat merindukan hamparan awan putih selembut sutra nan empuk yang biasa ia tiduri. Mengedarkan pandangan, kerlingan manik aquamarine Tetsuna tampak bercahaya memandang taman surga yang terlihat jelas dari dalam kamar mereka. Sejuknya embusan angin disertai gemercik air sungai yang mengalir jernih di bawah lantai kaca berbahan kasturi memberikan sensasi kedamaian tersendiri. Saking jernihnya, Tetsuna sampai bisa melihat berbagai jenis ikan bermacam-macam warna dan ukuran berenang ke sana-ke mari dengan lincah, tak luput juga bebatuan kerikil di dasar sungai yang terbuat dari emas dan perak nan berkilauan diterpa gemerlap cahaya bintang yang menghiasi langit malam tanpa kegelapan.**_

 _ **Tetsuna memejamkan mata, menikmati semerbak wangi bunga yang tak pernah berhenti memanjakan indra penciumannya. Surai biru mudanya sedikit berkibar tatkala angin sejuk menerpa. Bayang-bayang Tetsuya, terlukis jelas di benaknya. Andaikan Tetsuya juga merupakan bagian dari surga dan ikut tinggal di nirwana, maka kebahagiaannya akan sempurna.**_

 _ **Merasakan pergerakan dari seseorang dalam pangkuan, Tetsuna kembali membuka mata. Sedikit membungkukkan badan, ia menyapa, "Kau sudah bangun, Sayang?"**_

" _ **Hmm," gumam Seijuro. Ia menggeliat kecil dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.**_

" _ **Coba tebak, hukuman apa yang Haizaki dapatkan?" tanya Tetsuna, mencoba menarik atensi sang putra.**_

" _ **Entahlah, mungkin dijebloskan ke neraka bersama kedua orang tuanya," jawab Seijuro tak acuh. Enggan membuka mata, ia masih terlena dalam kenyamanan yang ada.**_

" _ **Kau salah Seijuro," tukas Masaomi yang baru saja tiba dan duduk tak jauh dari sisinya. Memaksa Seijuro untuk membuka mata dan menatap heran ayahnya.**_

" _ **Lalu?"**_

" _ **Dia dijatuhkan hukuman ke bumi, agar dia merasakan apa yang kau rasakan selama ini haha," jawab Masaomi seraya tertawa.**_

" _ **APPA?!" mendengarnya, Seijuro sontak bangkit dan menatap ayahnya tak percaya.**_

" _ **Ada apa, Sei-chan?" berbeda dengan Masaomi yang tampak terkejut, Tetsuna tampak khawatir melihat ekspresi sang putra.**_

 _ **Seijuro mengalihkan atensi pada sang ibu, dan bertanya. "Bagaimana jika dia menyakiti Tetsuya, Ibu?"**_

" _ **Kekuatannya untuk mengganggu manusia terkunci, Seijuro. Lagipula dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan temanmu," terang Masaomi, diamini anggukan sang istri.**_

 _ **Kembali mengalihkan atensi pada sang ayah, Seijuro menatap nanar Masaomi. "Teman? Dia bukan sekedar temanku Ayah."**_

 _ **Tetsuna tampak tertegun mendengarnya, mungkinkah putranya—**_

" _ **Apa Ayah tidak tau? Apa ibu tidak hanya menyembunyikannya dariku?" tanya Seijuro bertubi-tubi pada kedua orang tuanya.**_

" _ **Ada apa ini?" tanya Masaomi, ia pun jadi bingung sendiri.**_

" _ **Ibu?" lirih Seijuro.**_

" _ **Apa kau sudah tau Sei-chan? Darimana kau tau?" Tetsuna balik bertanya, raut wajahnya menunjukan ketakutan yang amat kentara.**_

" _ **Haizaki, Ibu. Aku tau saat aku melawan Haizaki, dan dia mengatakan Ibu dulu adalah seorang manusia. Mengingat bagaimana Ibu memintaku untuk menemani Tetsuya, dan betapa mirip kalian berdua. Aku yakin kita bersaudara."**_

" _ **Apa?" lirih Tetsuna, ia membekap mulut tak percaya, air mata mengalir begitu saja. Tetsuna menyadari, dia telah melakukan kesalahan besar yang dapat membahayakan Tetsuya di bumi. Dia yang menyembunyikan fakta tentang Tetsuya dari dunia, termasuk Masaomi. Tidak pernah menyangka ada yang mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya selama ini.**_

 _ **Masaomi sedikit menggeser posisi agar lebih dekat dengan sang anak dan istri, ia mengulurkan tangan, dan mengelus kepala Tetsuna. "Ada apa ini sebenarnya, Dinda? Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Masaomi lembut.**_

 _ **Tetsuna menangis tersedu, dan tanpa pikir panjang bersimpuh di kaki Masaomi. "Maafkan aku, Kanda. Kumohon lakukan sesuatu untuk Tetsuya, untuk anak kita."**_

 _ **Masaomi membungkukkan tubuh, dan menggapai Tetsuna. "Bangunlah, Dinda. Jangan seperti ini," pintanya. Ia menuntun Tetsuna kembali duduk di posisinya semula. "Tenanglah, dan katakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya."**_

 _ **Tetsuna menatap Masaomi dan Seijuro bergantian, sebelum akhirnya mulai menceritakan.**_

 _Dari balik jendela kamar, Tetsuna menatap kosong langit malam. Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak kepergian Masaomi, Tetsuna berusaha tetap tegar menjalani hari. Namun, sesuatu di luar dugaan telah terjadi, membuat Tetsuna bimbang setengah mati, dan berharap Masaomi bisa kembali._

" _Kanda," lirih Tetsuna tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, hanya tangannya saja yang bergerak naik turun membelai perutnya. "Aku harus bagaimana?"_

 _["Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan diri saya dokter? Saya sering merasa tidak enak badan akhir-akhir ini."]_

 _["Selamat Nyonya, Anda tengah mengandung. Memang aneh karna Anda baru menyadari, sedang usia kandungan Anda sudah memasuki bulan ke lima saat ini."]_

 _["Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?"]_

 _Kilasan balik tentang percakapannya dengan seorang dokter saat ia memeriksakan diri terngiang lagi. Setelah kelahiran Seijuro, entah mengapa dia malah merasakan gejala kehamilan pada umumnya. Dan benar saja, setelah diperiksa dapat dipastikan ia masih mengandung saat ini._

 _Sejak awal Tetsuna memang telah mengandung anak kembar. Seijuro yang seorang anak malaikat membuat kandungannya membawa nikmat, tidak berat, dan badannya terasa sehat. Sehingga ia tak menyadari, ada eksistensi lain dalam rahimnya selama ini. Dan saat Seijuro lahir di bulan ke empat, eksistensi anak keduanya mulai terlihat, ia mengalami gejala-gejala kehamilan yang membuatnya merasa kurang sehat._

" _Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan. Anak ini akan terlahir tanpa ayah," lirihnya di tengah kesunyian malam. Air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipi. Bukan ia tidak menerima kehadiran anak ini, tapi mengingat ia hamil tanpa suami, apa yang akan orang katakan tentang anak ini nanti? Dia bisa saja berkata jujur tentang Masaomi pada sang putra, tapi apakah orang lain akan percaya? Sedang kepergian Masaomi turut menghapus memori tentangnya dari ingatan manusia._

' _ **Gugurkan.'**_ _Sebuah bisikan, tiba-tiba melintas di pikiran._ _ **'Gugurkan saja, Tetsuna. Anak itu mungkin akan menimbulkan bencana.'**_

 _Tetsuna menggeleng keras, berusaha mengenyahkan bisikan yang melintas. "Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan? Ya Tuhan, tolong beri aku kekuatan. Itu tidak mungkin aku lakukan, aku menyayangi anak ini lebih dari diriku sendiri. Aku akan melahirkan anak ini apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak peduli pada pandangan orang nanti." Tetsuna menghapus air mata, dan membulatkan tekad. Ia berjalan menuju ranjang. Berniat tidur, tak ingin lagi berpikir yang bukan-bukan._

 _Namun, sesosok iblis tidak menyerah untuk melayangkan godaan._ _ **'Hey, Tetsuna. Coba kau pikirkan.**_ _ **Suamimu sudah terbebas dari hukuman, dan kembali tersucikan. Jika para penghuni nirwana mengetahui dia memiliki seorang anak manusia, bagaimana jika dia mendapat hukuman lagi dan dijebloskan ke neraka?'**_

 _Tetsuna yang hendak memejamkan mata, terbelalak seketika. "Kanda, apa yang akan terjadi pada Kanda jika aku melahirkan seorang anak manusia?" tanya Tetsuna pada dirinya sendiri. Ia meringkuk dan menangis lagi._

' _ **Sudah, gugurkan saja. Hanya itu jalan satu-satunya.'**_

" _Tidak, itu tidak mungkin aku lakukan," gumam Tetsuna. Sebagai seorang wanita berhati mulia, keteguhan hatinya luar biasa. Ia bangkit dari posisinya, duduk bersender pada kepala ranjang, Tetsuna menghapus lagi air matanya, dan menghela nafas panjang, mencoba menebalkan keyakinan. "Ya Tuhan, aku tau tidak ada yang bisa kusembunyikan darimu," lirihnya. "Tapi kumohon, ijinkan aku melakukan ini demi kebaikan anak dan suamiku. Aku akan melahirkan anak ini apapun yang terjadi, dan jika memang anak ini dapat membahayakan Kanda Masaomi, maka aku akan merahasiakan semuanya, sehingga tidak akan ada yang tau siapa ayah kandungnya."_

' _ **Bodoh! Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan itu, Tetsuna. Anak itu pasti akan bertanya siapa ayahnya!'**_

 _Tetsuna memejamkan mata, berusaha mengabaikan bisikan yang terus melintas di kepala. Ia yakin pasti selalu ada jalan dari setiap masalah yang melanda._

" _Kakak," gumamnya. "Kakak! Aku tau kakak pasti bisa menolongku," lanjutnya lagi setelah sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran._

 _Dengan itu, Tetsuna meraih ponselnya, dan menghubungi sang kakak. Kuroko Tatsuga._

" _Halo, Tetsuna? Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang di seberang sana_ _._

" _Kakak, kumohon tolong aku," pinta Tetsuna disertai isak tangis._

" _Ada apa Tetsuna? Apa yang terjadi_ _?"_

" _Kakak, suamiku telah pergi, dan aku tengah mengandung saat ini."_

" _A-apa? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?_ _"_

 _Tetsuna menceritakan segalanya pada sang kakak, mulai dari siapa Masaomi sebenarnya, dan kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi pada Masaomi jika ada yang mengetahui dia memiliki anak seorang manusia. Tak lupa juga Tetsuna mengutarakan maksudnya menghubungi sang kakak. Tatsuga yang semula tak percaya, pada akhirnya tak mampu menolak permintaan sang adik tercinta._

" _Jadi kau ingin aku berperan sebagai ayahnya? Dan membantumu merahasiakan tentang Masaomi-san selamanya?_ _"_

 _Tetsuna mengangguk, meski ia tahu seseorang di seberang sana tak dapat melihatnya._

" _Aku tidak masalah dengan itu, tapi kau tau aku sudah berkeluarga Tetsuna, aku tidak akan bisa terus menemani kalian berdua._ _"_

" _Tidak apa-apa Kak, yang penting anakku nanti memiliki sesorang yang bisa ia panggil ayah."_

" _Baiklah kalau begitu, aku berjanji padamu. Dan aku akan berkunjung setiap ada waktu, serta biarkan aku yang memenuhi semua kebutuhan anakmu_ _."_

" _Tidak Kak, itu tidak perlu. Kau mau menjadi ayahnya saja sudah cukup bagiku."_

" _Sudahlah Tetsuna, calon anakmu sudah kuanggap sebagai anak kandungku sendiri._ _"_

 _Tangis sendu Tetsuna kini berubah menjadi haru, ia merasa sangat bersyukur memiliki seorang kakak yang sangat baik hati. "Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak Kak."_

 _ **^May_Angelf^**_

 _-Satu Tahun Kemudian-_

 _Setelah mengandung dua tahun lamanya dengan penuh derita, seorang anak iblis akhirnya terlahir ke dunia. Kobaran api dari tubuh bayi iblis itu menghanguskan Haizaki Shina selaku sang ibunda, yang kini jiwanya mendekam di Neraka Jahanam untuk selamanya._

 _Sementara sang anak, Haizaki Shougo terbang ke sana-ke mari dengan riang gembira menikmati kelahirannya, Haizaki silver berjalan modar-mandir di depan kursi kebesarannya berselimut amarah._ _Istrinya telah mendekam di neraka tepat setelah melahirkan anaknya, sedang ia belum juga berhasil membalaskan dendamnya. Segala upaya telah ia lakukan, mulai dari menyeret Masaomi untuk melakukan dosa yang sama dengan Naomi, namun Seishiro meringankan hukumannya. Ia telah menghasut Masaomi bercinta dengan Tetsuna, berharap setelah Tetsuna melahirkan mereka akan terpisah, dan Masaomi mengalami derita yang sama seperti dirinya, namun mereka tetap tegar dan bisa melewati semua. Haizaki Silver menyadari, Tetsuna adalah manusia berhati mulia, calon penghuni surga. Itu artinya, dia akan bisa bersatu kembali dengan Masaomi di nirwana. Tak ingin hal itu terjadi, Haizaki Silver mencoba menghasut Tetsuna untuk berbuat dosa dengan menggugurkan kandungannya, tapi Tetsuna tak terpedaya._

" _Sial! Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghancurkan mereka. Aku tak mungkin memasuki nirwana dan menyerang keluarga Akashi begitu saja," geram Silver._

" _Hahahaha." Sang anak yang tak menghiraukan kekesalan sang ayah, malah tertawa._

" _Oy! Anak setan!" kelakuan anaknya semakin membuat Silver geram. "Berhenti gentayangan! Cepat kemari!" titahnya pada Shougo._

 _Haizaki Shougo terbang menghampiri sang ayah, sebagai iblis, meskipun baru dilahirkan dan masih berwujud bayi, tapi dia telah dianugerahi kemampuan. "Ada apa Ayah?" tanyanya._

" _Kau mengerti tidak situasinya hah?! Ibumu mendekam di neraka, sedang musuh kita hidup bahagia."_

" _Ibu. . . di neraka?" Shougo memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, mata bulatnya menatap sang ayah penuh tanya. Meskipun terkesan polos, namun wajahnya yang kemerahan berhias taring dan tanduk yang mencuat, serta lingkar hitam di mata membuat ia sama sekali tak ada lucu-lucunya._

" _Dengar Nak. Ada makhluk laknat, yang bernama malaikat. Dulu kita bersahabat, namun kini mereka berkhianat. Mereka menyeret ibumu ke neraka, hanya karna dia menikah dengan Ayah. Kita harus balas dendam pada mereka, kita tidak boleh membiarkan mereka hidup bahagia," terang Silver._

 _Shougo yang mendengar penuturan sang ayah sontak menggeram marah, api semakin berkobar dari tubuhnya, lautan tempatnya bernaung bahkan sampai bergejolak karnanya. "Jadi karna itu aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Ibu? Siapa para malaikat itu? Aku bersumpah Ayah, aku bersumpah akan menghancurkan mereka semua."_

" _Bagus." Haizaki Silver mengelus kepala anaknya. "Kau masuklah ke nirwana, mata-matai mereka. Ayah akan mengurus wanita yang selalu menghalangi kita," lanjutnya seraya menyeringai._

 _Ya, anaknya memiliki darah bidadari, dia bisa menyusup ke dalam nirwana dan mengganggu keluarga Akashi._

 _ **. . .**_

 _Kuroko Tetsuya, anak dari pasangan Kuroko Tetsuna dan Kuroko Tatsuga, begitulah yang diketahui dunia. Tetsuya lahir tepat di bulan ke depalan usia kehamilan, ia memiliki wajah dan warna rambut yang sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Meski terlahir premature dengan ukuran tubuh yang kecil, namun Tetsuya dapat tumbuh dengan baik lantaran Tetsuna merawatnya penuh cinta. Tetsuya memiliki hawa keberadaan yang sangat tipis, tak heran jika keberadaannya sulit disadari, baik saat masih dalam kandungan, maupun setelah dilahirkan._

 _Bermaksud lari dari masa lalu, Tetsuna membuka lembaran baru dengan pindah ke sebuah kota nan jauh. Mencoba untuk hidup bahagia, bersama sang putra tercinta._

 _Sementara Tetsuna di dalam kamar tengah bercengkrama dengan Tetsuya yang kini telah berusia satu tahun dalam gendongannya, Haizaki Silver yang bertengger di atas pohon dekat rumah, terus memperhatikan mereka dengan penuh amarah._

" _Anakku, bagaimana keadaan di nirwana?" tanya Silver pada Shougo melalui telepati._

" _Di sini sedang ada upacara penobatan Ayah, Baginda Raja Seishiro telah menyerahkan tahtanya pada sang putra yang bernama Masaomi, dan setan mungil berambut merah itu telah resmi menjadi putra mahkota. Mereka tampak baik-baik saja,_ _" jawab Shougo._

" _Sial! Kenapa mereka malah hidup bahagia. Di sini Tetsuna juga tampak baik-baik saja dengan setan mungil berambut biru muda." Haizaki Silver menggeram frustasi. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan, bagaimanapun caranya, dendamnya harus terbalaskan._

" _Nak, apapun yang terjadi kita harus menghancurkan keluarga Akashi."_

" _Aku mengerti, Ayah. Aku pasti akan membalaskan dendam kalian berdua._ _"_

 _Mengakhiri telepatinya, Haizaki Silver terbang menghampiri Tetsuna, ia terus mencoba menghasut Tetsuna tanpa pantang menyerah._

' _ **Tetsuna, tidakkah kau merasa marah atas takdir kejam yang kauterima?'**_ _bisik Silver memulai aksinya._

 _Tetsuna hanya diam, tak menghiraukan. Ia tetap bersyukur pada Tuhan, dan menerima semua penuh keikhlasan, dia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan, hidupnya sudah cukup dipenuhi kenikmatan._

' _ **Tetsuna, suami dan anak pertamamu hidup bahagia di surga, sedang kau dan anak keduamu hidup dalam ketakutan di dunia. Tidakkah kau merasa kesal karnanya?'**_

 _Tetsuna hanya menganggap bisikan yang terdengar di telinganya sebagai angin lalu belaka. Baginya, kebahagiaan suaminya adalah kebahagiaannya juga, dan kehadiran Tetsuya sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia._

' _ **Tetsuna, ayo kita buat perjanjian. Aku akan membuat Masaomi merasakan derita yang kau rasakan, dan kau akan mendapat keadilan.'**_

 _Tetsuna masih tetap tak menghiraukan, ia justru senantiasa berdoa pada Tuhan agar dijauhkan dari keburukan dan didekatkan dengan kebaikan._

' _ **Tetsuna!'**_ _kesabaran Haizaki habis sudah, ia menampakkan wujudnya di hadapan Tetsuna dan menggeram marah.  
Tetsuna yang terkejut sontak terjungkal dan berteriak ketakutan, pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia melihat sosok yang begitu mengerikan. "Siapa kau? Pergi!" seru Tetsuna._

" _KAKAK!" Menengok ke sana-ke mari, berharap ada seseorang yang dapat menolongnya saat ini, Tetsuna berteriak memanggil sang kakak, meskipun ia mengetahui kakaknya tak ada bersamanya._

 _Tetsuna merangkak mundur, sedang Tetsuya dalam gendongannya sudah menangis kencang.  
Pria bertubuh tinggi besar bertanduk tersebut terbang perlahan mendekati Tetsuna. Menyeringai, ia memperlihatkan taringnya yang tajam mencuat seolah mampu mengoyak daging di depannya. Tubuhnya diselimuti api, sebuah trisula tergenggam di tangan kiri. Matanya menatap nyalang, seolah tak sabar ingin segera menyerang. "Kemarilah sayang. Jika kau tak mau mendengar kata-kataku, maka aku akan membunuhmu," ujarnya menyeramkan._

" _Tidak! Pergi! Jangan ganggu kami!" teriak Tetsuna lagi. Ia ingin lari, namun tak sanggup berdiri. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya merangkak mundur perlahan seraya memeluk erat sang putra dalam gendongan._

" _Kau sudah membuat kesabaranku habis Tetsuna, jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja. Grrr." Haizaki Silver menggeram lagi, mengakibatkan benda-benda di sekitarnya beterbangan ke sana-ke mari, api yang berkobar di tubuhnya bahkan semakin menjadi-jadi._

 _Tersudut di tembok, Tetsuna hanya bisa meringkuk seraya melindungi sang buah hati. "Ya Tuhan, tolong kami," gumamnya lirih._

" _Bersiaplah menemui ajalmu, Tetsuna!" trisula diangkat tinggi-tinggi, bersiap untuk menusuk Tetsuna dan sang buah hati. Namun tiba-tiba—_

" _Arrgh, hentikan!" erang Haizaki. "Apa yang kau lakukan manusia sialan, hentikan! PANAAAS!" teriak Haizaki, ia sempoyongan ke sana-ke mari._

 _Tenggelam dalam amarah, Haizaki Silver lupa, di kala iblis putus asa karna tak berhasil menggoda seorang manusia berhati mulia, ia akan termakan amarahnya sendiri, dan mendekam di Neraka Jahanam untuk selamanya._

" _TIIDAAAAAK! AAARRRGGHH," erang Haizaki Silver lagi untuk yang terakhir kali, sebelum akhirnya lenyap dari hadapan Tetsuna dan sang buah hati._

" _Sudah berakhir," lirih Tetsuna. "Semuanya sudah berakhir," ujarnya lagi kepada Tetsuya dalam dekapannya._

 _Dia menghapus air mata, cobaan terbesar telah dilewatinya. Mencium kening Tetsuya sekilas, Tetsuna berkata, "Kita akan baik-baik saja Sayang, setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa mengganggu kita, selamanya." Mendekap anaknya erat, Tetsuna menangis bahagia. Dia tidak pernah tau, iblis itu memiliki keturunan yang mewarisi dendam orang tuanya._

 ** _"Kumohon Kanda, lakukan sesuatu sebelum Haizaki menyakiti Tetsuya," pinta Tetsuna lagi setelah mengakhiri ceritanya._**

 ** _Masaomi tampak berpikir, ia tak bisa turun ke bumi, sedang mencabut hukuman Haizaki hanya akan memperburuk situasi._**

 ** _"Biar aku saja yang turun ke bumi untuk melindungi Tetsuya," tukas Seijuro. "Bukankah hanya aku yang bisa turun ke bumi?"_**

 ** _"Baiklah," ujar Masaomi. "Tapi kau harus berhati-hati."_**

Tetsuna terus menangis, terisak, dan merintih, menyesali segala hal yang telah terjadi. Tanpa ia sadari, sang putra bersurai merah telah berdiri di belakangnya saat ini.

Mengulurkan tangan, Seijuro menyentuh bahu sang ibu perlahan.

"Ibu," ujarnya pelan.

Tetsuna mengangkat kepala, semakin tak kuasa menahan tangis begitu menatap wajah sang putra yang mungkin hanya dapat ia lihat untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Sei-chan," lirih Tetsuna. Ia bangkit berdiri dan memeluk erat Seijuro tercinta. "Maafkan Ibu, Sayang."

Seijuro balas memeluk erat Tetsuna. Tangan kanan mengelus surai sang ibu perlahan, Seijuro menangis tertahan. "Jangan menangis lagi, Ibu. Bukan padamu letak sebuah kesalahan."

Seijuro melepaskan pelukan, dan menatap manik sang ibu dalam. Sebelum akhirnya kembali mengulurkan tangan, menghapus air mata sang ibu penuh kelembutan. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, benarkan?"

Tetsuna menggenggam tangan Seijuro yang masih menempel di pipinya, ia mengangguk sekilas mengiyakan. Tetsuna mengerti, Seijuro juga tengah merasa ketakutan saat ini, namun dia berusaha tetap tenang sekuat hati. Dan sebagai ibu, Tetsuna harus memberi dukungan serta kekuatan, bukan malah menambah beban dengan menunjukkan kesedihan. "Kau benar, Sayang. Seketat apapun hukum nirwana, Tuhan selalu bertindak adil pada hambanya. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Inilah yang paling Seijuro suka dari sang ibu, meski tampak rapuh, namun sesungguhnya dia amat teguh. Hanya padanya lah keluarga Akashi dapat bertumpu. Merasa kembali mendapat kekuatan, Seijuro sudah sangat siap menghadapi hukuman. Untuk terakhir kali, ia kembali memeluk sang ibu dan berbisik pelan, "Kumohon doamu, Ibu."

Tetsuna mengangguk, dan mendaratkan kecupan di setiap sisi wajah sang putra, seperti yang pernah ia lakukan dulu saat mereka harus berpisah.

"Doa Ibu selalu menyertaimu, Sayang. Ibu sangat mencintaimu."

Dengan berat hati, Tetsuna melepaskan Seijuro yang harus segera beranjak dari sisinya, untuk menuju Aula Persidangan Nirwana.

 **^May_Angelf^**

Kuroko Tetsuya menatap kosong televisi, mengabaikan volume terlampau tinggi yang membelah sunyi, telinganya terasa tuli, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Akashi.

Akashi pergi meninggalkannya sejak siang tadi, dan belum juga kembali sampai malam _begini_. Rasa bersalah entah kenapa terus menghantui, Kuroko mulai menyadari ia bersikap seolah bukan dirinya selama ini. Bagaimana dia bisa memaksa Akashi untuk menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih? Sedang ia tahu Akashi adalah makhluk yang suci.

Hati kecilnya mengatakan, perbuatannya mungkin telah membuat Akashi ternodai, dan harus menghadapi hukuman berat saat ini. Namun Kuroko terlalu takut untuk mengakui, dia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Akashi.

Kuroko telah memendam rasa pada Akashi sejak lama, namun ia sendiri tidak yakin itu perasaan apa. Dia memang sempat berpikir dia telah jatuh cinta, tapi kini rasanya ia menyadari rasa itu berbeda. Kuroko tidak habis pikir pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia yang biasa bersikap tenang, selalu berpikir dua kali, dan pandai menyembunyikan emosi dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, bisa hilang kendali dan memaksa Akashi untuk menjalin hubungan tak semestinya tanpa berpikir lagi. Dia benar-benar merasa kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Mungkinkah apa yang Akashi katakan benar adanya? Bahwa sesosok iblis bernama Haizaki telah menghasutnya untuk berbuat dosa. Dan mungkinkah Akashi berkata yang sebenarnya, bahwa rasa ini, adalah rasa yang tercipta karna mereka berdua bersau—

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar tiba-tiba, mengagetkan lamunan Kuroko Tetsuya. Berharap itu adalah sosok yang tengah ia nantikan, Kuroko bergegas beranjak dari kursi dan membuka pintu.

"Aka—"

.

.

 **-** T **BC-**

.

.

Note:

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, jika ada yang tidak dimengerti silahkan bertanya. Apabila ada hal yang tidak masuk logika, dimohon untuk memakluminya, jangan terlalu dianggap serius ya ^^

.

.

 **A/n:**

Chapter ini sepertinya agak membingungkan ya? Banyak flashback di dalam flashback. Semoga readers-san masih bisa memahaminya. Sepertinya semua misteri telah terungkap, apa sudah ada yang paham dengan jalan cerita fic ini?

Maafkan saya yang tidak bisa menyampaikan dengan baik kisah ini, saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.

 **Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Terima kasih juga sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca, jangan lupa review ya ^^**

.

.

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha:** Seijuro sedang diuji, dan kabar Tetsuya sedang galau saat ini. Terima kasih atas reviewnya, semoga masih berkenan baca kelanjutannya ^^

 **Femme Taiga:** Soal AkaKuro bersaudara sudah dijelaskan ya, mudah-mudahan bisa dipahami. Untuk masalah Akashi, akan diceritakan sebentar lagi. Ini udah lanjut ya, terima kasih atas reviewnya, semoga masih berkenan membaca kelanjutannya ^^

 **Shadow:** Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak ya, saya jadi lebih semangat untuk menyelesaikannya. Ini sudah dilanjut ya, terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Semoga masih berkenan membaca kelanjutannya ^^

 **Shinju Hatsune:** Jadinya? Semua akan terungkap seiring berjalannya cerita :D Ini sudah dilanjut ya, terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Semoga masih berkenan membaca kelanjutannya ^^

 **Guest:** Ini sudah dilanjut ya, terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Semoga masih berkenan membaca kelanjutannya ^^

 **Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah memfavorit dan memfollow ff saya ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tok Tok Tok**

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar tiba-tiba, mengagetkan lamunan Kuroko Tetsuya. Berharap itu adalah sosok yang tengah ia nantikan, Kuroko segera beranjak dari kursi dan membuka pintu.

"Aka—" sebuah kata yang refleks meluncur begitu saja mendadak tertahan, begitu yang ia dapati bukanlah sosok yang dinantikan.

"Minna," lirihnya pelan, kehilangan harapan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini nanodayo," ujar Midorima mewakili teman-teman.

Kuroko mengangguk sekilas, namun tatapannya sarat akan kecurigaan. Tidak seperti biasanya, para pelangi minus Momoi datang tanpa menimbulkan keributan, dan hal itu sukses menciptakan kecanggungan. Kuroko yang sejak awal tengah diliputi kekhawatiran, semakin was-was begitu mendapati raut wajah mereka yang penuh keseriusan.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kami bicarakan, Tetsu. Ini tentang Akashi," ujar Aomine tanpa basa-basi.

"Akashi-kun?" sebisa mungkin berusaha menyembunyikan kegundahan dalam hati, namun semua menguap begitu saja saat ia mendengar nama Akashi. Ketakutan tergambar jelas di wajah Kuroko saat ini, apa sesuatu yang buruk benar-benar telah terjadi?

Midorima sejenak tertegun melihatnya, menyadari Kuroko tengah diliputi kekhawatiran juga.

"Kuroko-cchi, apa Akashi-cchi—"

"Sudah pulang ke rumah?" sergah Midorima cepat, memotong kalimat Kise dengan pertanyaan tak seharusnya.

"Eh?" para pelangi mengernyit heran, bertanya-tanya apa yang Midorima lakukan. Semua ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang mereka rencanakan.

Kuroko diam saja, masih tenggelam dalam kegelisahan.

"Akashi pasti belum pulangkan?" tanya Midorima lagi, menarik atensi. "Setelah badai melanda, pasti menakutkan berada di rumah sendirian nanodayo. Karna itu kami datang untuk menemanimu, nanodayo."

"Begitu ya." Meski belum bisa bernafas lega, namun Kuroko mengulas senyum tipis mendengarnya. "Kalian semua masuklah," pintanya sopan, mempersilahkan.

Midorima beranjak masuk, diikuti oleh teman-temannya. Sementara Kuroko berjalan di depan, para pelangi di belakang saling berbisik dan sikut-sikutan.

"Midorima-cchi," bisik Kise mencoba menarik perhatian.

"Apa-apaan kau teme?! Ini tidak seperti yang kita rencanakan," sambar Aomine penuh penekanan.

"Bukankah kita datang untuk mencari kepastian?" susul Kagami pelan, berusaha agar tidak didengar Kuroko.

Begitu sampai di ruang keluarga tempat mereka biasa berkumpul bersama. Midorima menghentikan langkah, sejenak memejamkan mata dan membetulkan letak kacamata dengan jari tengah, seraya menghembuskan nafas lelah. Kenapa teman-temannya tidak bisa diam seperti Murasakibara.

Melirik mereka tajam, Midorima bermaksud mengancam dan meminta mereka diam, namun ia malah mendapat lirikan balasan tak kalah tajam.

"Kuro-chin, apa kau punya _snack_?" ujar Murasakibara, menarik atensi Kuroko dan menghentikan aksi teman-temannya. Sepertinya ia memahami situasi yang ada.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Tunggu sebentar, akan aku ambilkan."

Setelah Kuroko beranjak pergi, Midorima dapat bernafas lega. Ia menjatuhkan diri begitu saja di atas karpet permadani yang melapisi lantai rumah.

"Kau pintar sekali Murasakibara, terima kasih atas bantuannya nanodayo."

"Sama-sama Mido-chin." Murasibara turut mendudukan diri, mengelus perut yang tak kunjung diisi sejak sore tadi.

Aomine, Kise, dan Kagami masih menatap tajam Midorima. Mereka benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa dia bertindak di luar rencana dan berterima kasih pada Murasakibara segala.

"Mido—" ujar mereka serempak, hendak protes, namun Midorima kembali menyela.

"Diamlah! Akan aku jelaskan nanodayo."

Mengerti tak seharusnya membuat keributan, mereka mencoba tenang dan mendengarkan.

"Melihat bagaimana reaksi Kuroko, aku tahu dia juga sangat mengkhawatirkan Akashi nanodayo. Dari situ aku yakin, sesuatu memang telah terjadi, dan kurasa tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi nanodayo," terang Midorima.

Aomine, Kise, dan Kagami, mengangguk mengerti. Sedang Murasakibara yang sejak awal sudah mengerti hanya berdiam diri seraya mengawasi situasi kalau-kalau Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul saat mereka berdiskusi.

"Tapi Midorima-cchi, kalau begini bukankah kita tidak bisa mendapat kepastian atas apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kise.

"Kise benar, Midorima. Lalu bagaimana kita bisa membantu Akashi?" kini giliran Aomine yang bertanya.

"Entahlah," jawab Midorima, sekilas ia melirik Murasakibara, berharap bisa dijadikan teman untuk bertukar pikiran mengingat Momoi tidak bisa ikut serta karna hari sudah malam.

"Kuro-chin lama sekali, aku lapar." Tapi sepertinya, itu percuma.

Midorima menghela nafas lelah untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Aku mulai berpikir lagi, sebagai manusia biasa kita takkan mampu menggapai Akashi nanodayo. Karna itu tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi, selain memenuhi permintaannya untuk menjaga Kuroko selama dia pergi, Akashi pasti hanya tidak ingin Kuroko terluka atau bersedih nanodayo."

"Benar juga ssu," lirih Kise.

"Tapi setidaknya kita harus berusaha, mungkin dengan berbicara pada Kuroko kita bisa menemukan sebuah cara. Bukankah mereka bersaudara? Bukankah Akashi berkata Kuroko memiliki kekuatan juga?" tukas Kagami optimis.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan Bakagami, masih ada harapan, pasti ada jalan," sambung Aomine penuh keyakinan.

"Tapi bagaimana jika Kuroko tidak bisa diajak bicara nanodayo? Kalian tahu sendiri akhir-akhir ini kita sering bersitegang dengannya nanodayo. Akashi sudah bersusah payah menyembuhkannya, aku takut dia tidak bisa menerima, dan pembicaraan ini dapat kembali memperburuk kondisinya nanodayo." Midorima menatap tangannya yang berbalut perban. Kosong. Dia tidak memiliki _lucky item_ hari ini, membuatnya ragu apa semua bisa berjalan sesuai yang dia ingini.

"Benar juga." Mereka semua menunduk lesu.

"Tidak Mido-chin," sergah Murasakibara. "Kuro-chin yang dulu sudah kembali."

Mereka semua menatap Murasakibara, bertanya apa maksudnya.

"Aku bisa merasakannya, Kuro-chin pasti bisa diajak bicara. Mungkin dia juga berharap bisa berbagi dengan kita."

Mereka semua masih memandang Murasakibara, kali ini dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kalian semua… sedang apa?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba.

" **GYAAAH!** Sejak kapan kau di sini/ssu/nanodayo."

"Baru saja," jawab Kuroko seadanya, seraya mendudukan diri dan meletakan berbagai macam _snack_ serta minuman yang ia bawa.

Murasakibara segera menyambar salah satu bungkus makanan yang ia suka. "Kuro-chin, apa Aka-chin sudah lama pergi?"

"Akashi-kun pergi sejak siang tadi."

"Me-memangnya apa yang terjadi, Tetsu. Kenapa Akashi harus pergi?" tanya Aomine ragu, berharap tidak ada dampak buruk dari pertanyaannya itu.

Kuroko menunduk, masih berusaha meredam kekhawatirannya pada Akashi. "Aku juga tidak tahu, Aomine-kun. Badai tiba-tiba saja melanda, dan Akashi-kun mengatakan dia harus mempertanggungjawabkan semua."

 **Deg!**

Mereka semua tertegun mendengarnya. Jadi Kuroko juga tidak tahu? Apa itu berarti semuanya sama seperti yang mereka duga? Kuroko yang terhasut Haizaki, tanpa sengaja memaksa Akashi berbuat dosa.

Menyadari reaksi teman-temannya, Kuroko merasa semakin curiga. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa." Aomine tertawa kikuk seraya menggaruk tengkuk. "Memangnya dia membuat kesalahan apa sampai harus bertanggung jawab segala haha," lanjutnya dengan nada bercanda, berharap dapat mencairkan suasana.

 **Deg!**

Tapi hal itu justru malah membuat Kuroko tertegun juga. Kesalahan? Apa ikatan yang baru saja mereka jalin termasuk kesalahan?

"A-aku tidak tahu." Kuroko mendadak gugup, bisakah ia menceritakan hal tersebut pada teman-temannya?

"Apa kau mengetahui kisah 'Two Fallen Angels' nanodayo?"

Perasaan itu datang lagi, rasa takut dan cemas akan sesuatu yang tak pasti. Kini Kuroko semakin yakin hal buruk telah terjadi, dan entah kenapa ia merasa sedang dipojokkan saat ini. Apa itu karna dia merasa bersalah pada Akashi?

Mendapati Kuroko tak memberi tanggapan, Midorima merasa pembicaraan ini tak bisa lagi diteruskan. Ia hendak menyudahi, namun Kagami menyambar tanpa memahami situasi.

"Itu adalah kisah tentang dua makhluk suci yang berbuat dosa, mereka harus menjalani hukuman karna menjalin hubungan tak semestinya."

Tangan dikepalkan, Kuroko menunduk dalam. Menyembunyikan wajah di balik untaian surai biru muda. "Begitu ya," lirihnya. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak mengetahuinya?"

Mendapati reaksi Kuroko, mereka semua mendadak merasa cemas. Apa mereka salah bicara? Bagaimana jika Kuroko sakit lagi setelah mendengarnya?

"Ti-tidak apa-apa ssu," ujar Kise.

Rahang Kuroko mengatup keras, kepalanya bergetar hebat. "Apa itu kisah nyata?" lirihnya lagi, lebih pelan kali ini.

"Eh?" mereka yang tidak mampu mendengar jelas hanya bisa bertanya-tanya.

Sejak awal Kuroko telah merasa curiga, kenapa badai tiba-tiba saja melanda, kenapa Akashi harus pergi dari sisinya, dan kenapa rasa takut berkecamuk di hatinya. Lalu tiba-tiba, teman-temannya datang ke rumah dengan sikap yang tidak biasa. Kuroko terus menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, meski ia merasa sangat takut untuk mengetahui jawabannya. Dan kini, rasanya dia mulai mengerti.

"Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" bentak Kuroko tiba-tiba, ia mengangkat kepala dan memperlihatkan wajah yang telah berurai air mata.

"Ku-kuroko-cchi."

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa nanodayo." Midorima bahkan tak mampu menguasai diri.

"Tenanglah Kuro-chin." Murasakibara mengulurkan tangan, bermaksud menenangkan. Tapi Kuroko menepisnya.

"Hentikaaaan!" jeritnya. "Hentikan permainan kalian! Katakan apa yang kalian sembunyikan!" Kuroko berteriak histeris, membuat teman-temannya meringis, ikut menahan tangis.

Tangan kanan mencengkram dada, tangan kiri meremas karpet permadani yang telah dibasahi air mata. Kuroko merintih menahan rasa sesak dalam dada.

"Aku tahu aku salah, apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya," lirihnya disertai isak tangis tertahan, ia sesenggukan.

Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang melihatnya mampu berkata-kata, Kise adalah orang pertama yang tak bisa membendung air mata, disusul Murasakibara dan diakhiri Midorima. Perasaan mereka seolah saling terhubung, tak perlu lagi dikatakan, tanpa perlu ada penjelasan, mereka semua sama-sama mengetahui dan merasakan, juga sama-sama diliputi ketakutan dan kesedihan.

Midorima menggeser tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan Kuroko, mengulurkan tangan ia menarik Kuroko dalam dekapan. Kise dari belakang Kuroko melakukan hal yang sama, membelai lembut surai Kuroko perlahan. Aomine dan Kagami datang dari sisi kiri dan kanan, turut mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan, sedang Murasakibara dengan tangannya yang panjang mampu merengkuh semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Mereka saling berpelukan, mencoba saling menguatkan.

 **^May Angelf^**

Gumpalan awan putih pelapis lantai kaca berbahan kasturi, berhamburan tatkala diterjang langkah kaki. Kaki-kaki lain tampak menggantung mengiringi, namun sepasang kaki telanjang tersebut tak mampu melawan gravitasi. Akashi Seijuro melangkah pasti, tanpa menghiraukan jejak-jejak hitam dari tapak kaki pada awan putih yang ternoda setelah ia lewati.

Sayap di punggung masih bertengger indah dan mengembang gagah, wibawanya sebagai putra mahkota belum sirna, meski kini ia tengah digiring menuju aula persidangan sebagai tersangka. Namun, meski garis wajahnya tampak tegas, sesungguhnya ia merasa was-was, sayapnya terasa kebas, bagaimana jika dia benar-benar tewas?

" _Tuhan itu adil, Sei-chan. Dan kita akan selalu mendapat keadilan selama kita tetap berada di jalannya."_

Kata-kata sang ibu kembali terngiang, mampu memberinya keberanian. Seijuro terus melangkah tanpa keraguan, memaksa keenam pengawal yang mengiringi terbang rendah di sisi kiri dan kanan, mengikuti sang raja yang terbang memimpin di depan.

Menyusuri lorong panjang, suasana damai nan cerah khas surga mendadak redup begitu Seijuro melewatinya. Menyisakan kegelapan hampa.

Tetsuya. Bayang-bayang sang adik tercinta kini memenuhi benaknya. Bisakah ia kembali bertemu dengan Tetsuya? Akankah Tetsuya baik-baik saja setelah kepergiannya? Apakah dendam Haizaki akan padam setelah pengorbanannya?

Seijuro memejamkan mata, cahaya terang nan menyilaukan menerpa wajah, menandakan ujung lorong sudah ada di depan mata. Hanya tersisa tujuh anak tangga menurun ke bawah, dan dia harus benar-benar siap menghadapi hukumannya.

"Tetsuya," lirih Seijuro tanpa membuka mata. "Benar aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, Adikku."

 **Satu.**

 **Dua.**

Tanpa sadar Seijuro menghitung sisa waktunya seiring langkah kaki meniti anak tangga.

 **Tiga.**

 **Empat.**

Dia bahkan belum mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada adiknya, akankah semua berakhir begitu saja?

 **Lima.**

 **En** **—**

"Akh."

Kaki kanan tertekuk, dan kaki kiri terperosok ke bawah, rintihan halus meluncur begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah. Sang raja yang baru saja hendak terbang menuju singgasana, refleks berbalik dan menyongsong tubuh sang putra. Diikuti para pengawal yang turut serta.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nak?"

Waktu terasa berjalan lambat bagi Seijuro, kecemasan di wajah sang ayah yang amat kentara terekam jelas indra penglihatan. Dan sebuah kepingan kenangan, kembali berputar di benaknya.

" _Kenapa kau membuat jalur berbahaya untuk menuju ke kamarmu, Tetsuya."_

" _Maksud Akashi-kun, anak tangga? Memangnya kenapa?"_

" _Aku terguling ke bawah karnanya."_

" _Bwahahaha."_

Seijuro terkikik pelan, teringat kembali tawa Tetsuya saat ia mengalami kesialan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Seijuro terjatuh dari tangga, apakah jika Tetsuya ada di sini, dia masih bisa mendengar tawa lepas sang adik untuk terakhir kalinya?

' _Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku jatuh bangun begini, Tetsuya.'_

Merasakan tarikan sang ayah yang mencoba memapah, Seijuro mendongakan wajah, disertai senyum dia berkata, "Hamba baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia."

Kembali berdiri, Seijuro melangkah lagi. Setelah anak tangga ke tujuh terlewati, ia digiring ke tengah aula dan ditinggal sendiri. Masaomi terbang menuju singgasananya, sedang para pengawal terbang menuju tribune yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya.

Lembab, dan basah. Tak seperti tempat lain yang hanya dilapisi awan tipis, lapangan tempat Seijuro berdiri dilandasi awan tebal menggumpal. Tepat di atas kepala sang surya menyapa, menjadi sumber cahaya sekaligus titik penyatuan empat pilar menjulang tinggi, berdiri mengelilingi sebagai pembatas tempat eksekusi.

Tak ubahnya tempat lain yang sudah ia lewati, arena eksekusi pun tak luput dari noda hitam yang membuat suasana terasa lebih mencekam lagi. Seijuro mencoba tetap tenang, meski gesekan suara rantai dari dalam pilar yang menjalar mendekat cukup terdengar memekan dan mulai membelenggu kaki dan tangan.

Seijuro menatap kedua kaki dan tangannya, rantai tersebut ternyata tidak terlalu mengekang, hanya sekedar membatasi pergerakan. Namun ia tak sedikitpun berniat lari dari hukuman.

" **Akashi Seijuro."** Gema suara sang raja terdengar memenuhi aula, pertanda akan segera dimulainya Persidangan Nirwana.

Seijuro menegakkan tubuh, menatap lurus ke depan di mana Masaomi berada. Ia tersenyum tulus, mengagumi wibawa sang ayah sebagai raja sekaligus Penegak Hukum Nirwana. "Hamba, Yang Mulia."

"Apa kau menyadari di mana letak kesalahanmu, Anakku?"

Seijuro sedikit membungkuk untuk memberi hormat, sebelum akhirnya menjawab lantang. "Hamba menyadari, dan hamba siap menerima hukuman ini."

Masaomi tidak menunjukkan pergerakan yang berarti, ia hanya diam menatap kosong ke depan dan menyembunyikan segala emosi di balik wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Sementara Ketua Dewan Nirwana mengambil alih, untuk memberikan penjelasan lebih tentang persidangan yang tengah berlangsung saat ini.

"Saudara Akashi Seijuro, kau telah melanggar pasal berlipat dengan melakukan tiga dosa besar yang tidak bisa lagi diampuni."

Seijuro mengangguk mendengarnya, sebagai putra mahkota tentu ia mempelajari segala hal tentang kerajaannya, termasuk Hukum Nirwana.

"Pertama, kau telah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang manusia. Kedua, kau telah menjalin hubungan dengan sesama pria. Dan ketiga, kau telah menjalin hubungan dengan saudara sedarah."

Seluruh penghuni nirwana tampak tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, bagaimana bisa seorang makhluk suci melakukan hal gila yang bahkan tak seharusnya terbesit di benak mereka? Akashi Seijuro telah mencetak sejarah, baik sebagai putra mahkota yang paling banyak melakukan pelanggaran, atau sebagai makhluk suci yang paling sering berbuat dosa.

"Maka, sebagai hukumannya..."

' _Menjalin hubungan dengan manusia, akan ditusuk ribuan belati. Menjalin hubungan dengan sesama pria, akan dihujani bara api. Dan menjalin hubungan sedarah, akan disiksa sampai mati. Hingga akhirnya...,"_ ujar Seijuro dalam hati. Tak perlu disebutkan lagi, Seijuro sudah tahu pasti apa yang harus dia hadapi.

"…. dimusnahkan dari dunia ini." Setelah menyelesaikan penjelasannya, Ketua Dewan Nirwana kembali duduk di kursi.

Masaomi yang masih terus berdiri mengangkat tangan kanan, membungkam setiap suara yang tertangkap indra pendengaran.

"Aku, Akashi Masaomi—" Tak ada yang berubah dari raut wajah dan nada bicaranya, pandangan mata masih menatap kosong sang putra. Masaomi mampu tetap berdiri tegak penuh wibawa dengan bersembunyi di balik wajah datarnya, namun ia tak mampu membendung derasnya air mata, dan dia sama sekali tak berniat menghapusnya. "—Sebagai penguasa negeri ini bersumpah, atas nama Yang Maha Kuasa, akan menjatuhkan hukuman seadil-adilnya pada terdakwa bersalah," ikrarnya.

"Atas perbuatannya yang demikian itu," lanjut Masaomi. "Maka, ia akan menjalani serangkaian hukuman, sebelum akhirnya **dimusnahkan**."

 _Dimusnahkan dimusnahkan dimusnahkan._ Kata-kata itu menggema, dan terus terngiang di telinga para makhluk suci yang mendengarnya, menyisakan ketakutan terdalam di hati mereka.

' _Aku siap,"_ ujar Seijuro dalam hati, mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Tak berapa lama, punggungnya terasa panas, rasa perih menjalar bebas, setiap bulu dari sayapnya terasa ditarik hingga hampir lepas.

"Akh." Seijuro merintih, sedang air mata Masaomi semakin deras membanjiri.

"Aaaaakh," teriak Seijuro tiba-tiba, begitu setiap helai bulu sayapnya benar-benar tercabut dan melayang di udara.

 **Brugh!**

Rasa sakit tak terhingga, membuat kedua kaki Seijuro tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Kini ia bersimpuh, memosisikan kedua tangan untuk menopang tubuh, berusaha keras agar tidak benar-benar rubuh.

 **Sriiing!**

Suara besi yang terdengar nyaring menarik atensi, menengok ke atas, Seijuro terbelalak seketika begitu mendapati ribuan helai bulu sayapnya yang masih menggantung di udara kini berubah menjadi ribuan belati yang siap menghujamnya.

 **Jleb jleb jleb jleb jleb jleb**

" **AAAAAAAAAKH."** Tak terhitung berapa kali bunyi tusukan itu terdengar di telinga. Helaian bulu sayap Seijuro yang telah bertransformasi menjadi belati, satu persatu menancap kembali. Menyisakan pemandangan seorang malaikat bersayap belati yang merintih, menahan sakit di punggung nan menyayat hati.

' _Ya Tuhan, ini_ _…_ _sangat... menyakitkan. Kumohon_ _…_ _ampun_ _…_ _kuatkan.'_ Seijuro tidak akan lari, dia akan bertanggung jawab dan menerima hukuman ini. Tapi, dia juga berharap dapat diampuni, karna masih ada yang harus ia selesaikan di dunia ini.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAKH."**

 **^May Angelf^**

Di teras rumah. Kuroko duduk terpekur sendirian, menatap gelap langit malam. Berharap dapat menemukan setitik cahaya bintang, yang mengintip dari balik tebalnya awan hitam.

Teman-temannya telah hanyut dalam mimpi, setelah berusaha mati-matian menghiburnya tadi. Meski ia sudah merasa lebih tenang saat ini, namun ia tetap tak bisa tidur karna terus memikirkan Akashi.

"Kuroko, apa yang kau lakukan di sini nanodayo?"

Sebuah suara dari balik punggung menyapa telinga. Kuroko tak menjawab, ia hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali menatap langit malam.

"Ini sudah sangat larut, tidurlah nanodayo," pinta Midorima.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan, ada sesuatu yang tengah ia nantikan. Bintang jatuh. Kini Kuroko benar-benar percaya dengan kata-kata ibunya, bahwa bintang jatuh dapat menjadi perantara yang akan menghantarkan doanya agar dikabulkan segera.

"Kau harus istirahat nanodayo, bagaimana jika kau malah sakit saat Akashi kembali?"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi Midorima-kun," jawab Kuroko pada akhirnya.

Midorima berjongkok, ia menepuk pundak Kuroko dan mengulang kembali pertanyaannya lembut. "Memangnya kau sedang apa nanodayo?"

"Menunggu bintang jatuh."

Ingin rasanya Midorima kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. "Langit malam diselimuti awan mendung, tidak mungkin ada bintang jatuh nanodayo."

Kuroko menghela nafas pasrah, sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan mau memasuki rumah. Namun, baru saja ia berbalik hendak melangkah, seberkas cahaya terang meluncur cepat membelah langit malam. Kuroko yang menyadari itu adalah sesuatu yang sejak tadi ia nantikan, lekas menangkupkan tangan, memejamkan mata dan berdoa dalam hati. _'Semoga Akashi-kun baik-baik saja, dan dapat kembali padaku segera.'_

Sementara Kuroko berdoa, Midorima hanya diam mematung, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. _'Bagaimana bisa, nanodayo?'_

"Keajaiban memang tak kenal waktu, Midorima-kun," ujar Kuroko.

"Eh?" Midorima menatap Kuroko heran. "Kau bisa mendengarku?" tanyanya kebingungan, seingatnya tidak ada satupun yang dia katakan.

"Tentu saja aku bisa mendengarmu, Midorima-kun kan ada di dekatku," jawab Kuroko seadanya. "Memangnya kenapa?" Kuroko balik bertanya, begitu menyadari raut wajah bingung Midorima.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, ayo kita masuk nanodayo."

 **. . .**

Kuroko merebahkan diri di antara para pelangi, meski dia ragu apa ia bisa benar-benar terlelap dalam mimpi, namun Kuroko tetap memejamkan mata, memasrahkan diri dan membiarkan waktu menjalankan tugasnya.

" ** _Ini_** ** _…_** ** _di mana?" tanya Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri. Kuroko yakin ia sedang tidak bermimpi, karna dia belum merasa terlelap sama sekali. Tapi tempat ini_** ** _…_**

" ** _Indah sekali," puji Kuroko penuh kekaguman, ia meraba-raba dinding putih penuh ukiran. Berbalik badan dan mengedarkan pandangan, Kuroko bahkan sampai menganga karna terpesona segala keindahan._**

" ** _Apakah ini surga?" Kuroko memejamkan mata, menikmati semerbak wangi bunga, dan lembut belaian awan pada kulitnya._**

 ** _Tidak diragukan lagi, dia pasti tengah berada di surga saat ini. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah sebelumnya ia berada di ruang keluarga, mencoba terlelap bersama teman-temannya?_**

 ** _Tak menghiraukan segala pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepala, Kuroko lebih memilih menikmati segala keindahan dan kedamaian yang ada. Ia menggesek-gesekkan kakinya pada lantai kaca, rasanya dingin namun tidak menusuk. Ingin rasanya ia merebahkan diri dan berguling-guling di sini._**

 ** _Gemericik air menyapa telinga, Kuroko berjongkok untuk menemukan sumber suara. Menyapukan tangan pada lantai kaca, lagi-lagi Kuroko dibuat menganga. Air sungai mengalir jernih di bawahnya._**

 ** _Kuroko tersenyum cerah, begitu segumpal awan putih menerjang wajah. Ia menepukkan tangan, dan awan-awan itu berhamburan, membuat Kuroko tanpa sadar tertawa riang._**

 ** _Namun, baru saja Kuroko merasakan kesenangan, sebuah suara tangis menghancurkan kebahagiaan._**

" ** _Hiks_** ** _…_** ** _hiks_** ** _…_** ** _"_**

" ** _Siapa?" Kuroko refleks bertanya, menyapukan pandangan mencari sumber suara._**

" ** _Hiks_** ** _…_** ** _hiks_** ** _…_** ** _"_**

 ** _Tangisan itu semakin lama semakin kencang, terdengar menyayat perasaan, hingga air mata Kuroko tanpa sadar turut menggenang._**

 ** _Kuroko berjalan mendekati sebuah pintu, yang ia yakini sebagai sumber suara dari tangisan itu. Tangan kanan terulur perlahan, Kuroko terperanjat mendapati dirinya tak mampu melakukan sentuhan dan malah menembus masuk ke dalam._**

" ** _Hiks.. hiks, kumohon berikan ampunan-Mu pada anakku."_**

 ** _Tertangkap jelas indra penglihatan Kuroko, seorang wanita tengah bersimpuh, berdoa memohon sesuatu, disertai tangis pilu._**

 ** _Kuroko berjalan mendekat, dan lagi-lagi ia dibuat terperanjat. "Oka-san!" seru Kuroko._**

" ** _Oka-san!" Kuroko berlari menyongsong sang ibu, ingin memeluk melepas rindu, namun ia malam tersungkur karna ibunya tak dapat disentuh._**

" ** _Oka-san, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis begini." Air mata Kuroko turut membanjiri, setelah lama tak bertemu ia malah mendapati ibunya bersedih. Bukankah seharusnya ibunya bahagia tinggal di tempat seindah ini?_**

" ** _AAAAAAAKH."_**

 ** _Sebuah suara lain kembali mengagetkan Kuroko, terlebih lagi teriakan kesakitan itu disusul oleh rintihan sang ibu yang semakin memilukan._**

" ** _Akashi-kun," lirih Kuroko begitu menyadari siapa pemilik suara yang didengarnya._**

" ** _Akashi-kun!" Tanpa basa-basi, Kuroko bangkit berdiri dan berlari menuju sumber suara Akashi, meninggalkan sang ibu yang masih memanjatkan doa dengan air mata yang terus membajiri._**

" ** _AAAAAAKH."_**

 ** _Suara itu terdengar lagi, sedang Kuroko terus berlari, menyusuri lorong panjang yang bahkan tidak ia kenali. Hingga akhirnya, Kuroko harus tersungkur karna tidak menyadari ada tujuh anak tangga yang menghadang laju kaki._**

" ** _AAAAAAAKH."_**

 ** _Lagi, terdengar lagi. Dan semakin jelas kali ini. Kuroko terengah, dia lelah, namun ia tetap berusaha bangkit sekuat tenaga. Mendongakkan wajah, betapa terkejutnya Kuroko begitu mendapati pemandangan yang ada._**

" ** _Aka_** ** _…_** ** _shi-kun," lirihnya terbata. Air mata yang sempat mengering kini mengalir kembali dengan derasnya. Terekam jelas indra penglihatan, Akashi Seijuro sedang merintih kesakitan, sendirian di tengah lapangan berawan hitam, diselimuti suasana kelam serta terbelenggu rantai di kaki dan tangan._**

" ** _AAAAAKH."_**

 ** _Akashi berteriak lagi, memaksa Kuroko untuk memerhatikan lebih, mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hingga akhirnya Kuroko menyadari, entah kemana helaian bulu sayap Akashi pergi, hingga yang menancap adalah ribuan belati._**

" ** _AKASHI-KUN!" teriak Kuroko. Ia bangkit berdiri dan hendak berlari mendekat, namun jilatan badai membuatnya tercekat, seolah menghalangi siapapun yang lewat._**

" ** _AAAAAKH." Teriak Akashi lagi. Baru Kuroko sadari, belati-belati tersebut tak hanya menancap, namun juga menusuk lebih dan lebih dalam lagi. Akashi tidak berdarah, namun dari wajahnya jelas ia menahan rasa sakit luar biasa._**

" ** _AKASHI-KUN!" Kuroko turut berteriak, berharap semuanya segera diakhiri. "SUDAH CUKUP! HENTIKAN! KUMOHON HENTIKAN!"_**

"Akashi-kun… hentikan… kumohon..," lirih Kuroko dalam tidurnya, disertai peluh dan air mata.

"Ku-Kuroko-cchi kenapa ssu?" tanya Kise cemas.

"Kuroko bangunlah," ujar Kagami seraya menepuk pipi Kuroko.

"Kuroko, oi bangunlah! Kau mimpi apa sebenernya," sambung Aomine.

 ** _Teriakan Akashi akhirnya tak terdengar lagi, begitu pergerakan ribuan belati yang menusuknya berhenti. Tubuh Kuroko sontak merosot ke bawah, terduduk lemas setelah terus berteriak sekuat tenaga._**

 ** _Baru saja Kuroko hendak bersyukur, ribuan bara api menghujam Akashi yang kini meringkuk berusaha melindungi diri, membuat Kuroko refleks berteriak lagi._**

" ** _TIDAAAAAK!" Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya, berharap semua itu dapat dicegah. Namun semua sia-sia, tempat di mana Akashi berada, bagaikan lautan api yang tanpa ampun melahap seseorang di dalamnya._**

" ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAKH."_**

" ** _AKASHI-KUN! KUMOHON HENTIKAN! TOLONG SELAMATKAN AKASHI-KUN!"_**

 ** _Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, api pun padam, menyisakan kepulan asap hitam yang mengganggu indra penglihatan._**

" ** _Akashi-kun_** ** _…_** ** _kumohon hentikan," Kuroko merintih, kini ia bahkan tak sanggup duduk lagi. Hanya meringkuk menangisi apa yang terjadi._**

 ** _Suara Akashi sudah tak terdengar lagi, lingkaran tempat Akashi berada bahkan sudah kembali putih bersih, tidak ada kepulan asap maupun awan hitam yang menyelimuti. Akashi tampak tak mengalami luka bakar sama sekali, namun ia tak bergerak lagi._**

" ** _Akashi-kun," lirih Kuroko. Ia berusaha bangkit, menyeret tubuhnya untuk mendekati Akashi. Belum sempat Kuroko bergerak barang secenti, terdengar suara gesekan rantai besi._**

" ** _Tidak_** ** _…_** ** _kumohon, tidak lagi." Kuroko menggelengkan kepala dan menutup mulutnya. Air mata terus mengalir seolah tak ada habisnya._**

" ** _AKASHI-KUN!" teriaknya lagi. Ternyata semuanya tak berhenti sampai di sini, perlahan tapi pasti untaian rantai yang membelenggu kaki dan tangan Akashi menarik tubuh tak berdaya tersebut untuk berdiri._**

 ** _Akashi tampak kembali merintih tertahan, rantai yang membelenggu tangannya terus tertarik ke atas, sedang yang membelenggu kakinya tertanam ke bawah. Seolah berusaha memisahkan tubuh Akashi menjadi dua._**

" ** _AAAAAAKH."_**

" ** _Tidak, kumohon jangan lagi," pinta Kuroko lemah, tak bertenaga._**

" ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAKH." Semakin kuat tarikan yang Akashi rasakan, semakin kencang pula teriakan yang tertangkap indra pendengaran._**

" ** _HENTIKAAAAN! KUMOHON HENTIKAAAAAN!"_**

"HENTIKAN! KUMOHON HENTIKAN!" tubuh Kuroko menggelinjang, jelas ia amat ketakutan.

"Astaga Kuroko, bangunlah! Kau kenapa nanodayo."

"Kuro-chin, kalau kau mimpi buruk cepatlah bangun!" para pelangi tampak panik, segala cara telah mereka lakukan untuk membangunkan Kuroko, namun dia terus menangis dan berteriak histeris tanpa membuka mata.

 ** _Siksaan itu terus berlanjut, hingga sesosok bayangan menyerupai Akashi bersayap putih bersih tanpa gradasi merah tertarik keluar dari tubuh Akashi. Kuroko tidak pernah melihat arwah, Kuroko juga tidak pernah melihat jiwa yang terpisah dari raga seseorang yang meregang nyawa. Namun Kuroko mengetahui, hal itulah yang tengah terjadi pada Akashi. Dan itu artinya_** ** _…_**

 ** _Brugh!_**

 ** _Belenggu rantai telah sirna, menyisakan raga yang ambruk tak berdaya. Tubuh Akashi tergeletak begitu saja, setelah sosok yang Kuroko yakini sebagai jiwa Akashi telah tertarik sempurna, bertransformasi menjadi cahaya dan melesat cepat ke angkasa._**

 ** _Waktu seakan telah berhenti, tak hanya Kuroko, namun seluruh malaikat yang ada di sana juga tak mampu bergerak atau bersuara lagi. Mereka hanya bisa menatap nanar malaikat bersayap belati yang tergeletak tak berdaya di hadapan mereka saat ini. Apa yang sudah terjadi? Apa itu berarti Akashi telah_** ** _…_** ** _mati?_**

" ** _S-Se-Sei-nii."_**

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salah, wkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

.

.

A/n:

Chap ini sudah panjang, jadi sepertinya saya tak perlu lagi banyak bicara.

 **Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Terima kasih juga sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca, jangan lupa review ya ^^**

.

.

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha:** Bukan, Haizaki akan muncul lagi chapter depan. Terima kasih atas reviewnya, semoga masih berkenan baca kelanjutannya ^^

 **Femme Taiga:** Terima kasih atas pujiannya :D ini muji atau ngledek ya, haha. Ini udah lanjut ya, terima kasih atas reviewnya, semoga masih berkenan baca kelanjutannya ^^

 **Shadow:** Begitu ya, fic ini memang seperti sarana belajar membuat fic MC, kadang saya bahkan sampai bingung sendiri. Tapi mudah-mudahan masih bisa dimengerti dan layak untuk dinikmati. Terima kasih atas pujiannya, terima kasih juga atas semangat dan reviewnya. Semoga masih berkenan baca kelanjutannya ^^

 **Guest (1):** ternyata ada yang menangkap humor ini, senangnyaa xD terima kasih atas reviewnya, semoga masih berkenan baca kelanjutannya ^^

 **Seiya Akashi:** Panjaaangnyaaa, dan lengkap banget reviewnya, jadi terharu saya :")) terima kasih banyak ya, review Seiya-san sangat membantu saya, rasanya jadi lebih ringan melanjutkannya.

Seiya-san bener, saat pertama kali dibuat ini fic sebenarnya tidak terencana, berasa gali kuburan sendiri saya, bikin fic gatau alurnya mau gimana. Tapi sekarang entah kenapa ceritanya mengalir begitu saja dengan sendirinya, dan saya telah memiliki gambaran akan seperti apa pada akhirnya. Karna itu saya terus berusaha dan sangat ingin menyelesaikannya, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan rasanya :D

Penulis langka? Dibandingkan penulis langka mungkin saya lebih cocok dibilang tipe author yang hampir punah xD

Terima kasih atas review, saran, masukan, pujian, dan semangat yang diberikan :) ini udah lanjut ya, semoga masih berkenan membaca kelanjutannya ^^

 **Yuki Caniago:** Ampun Yuki-san, jangan hantui saya dengan mimpi buruk /Sungkem.

Ini udah dilanjut ya, terima kasih sudah menyukai fic saya, terima kasih juga atas reviewnya, semoga masih berkenan membaca kelanjutannya ^^

 **Guest (2):** Ini dia lanjutannyaaaa :D nasib Seijuro? Saya hanya bisa menyampaikan turut berduka cita :( *dibantai

Ini udah lanjut ya, semoga masih berkenan membaca. Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

 **Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah memfavorit dan memfollow ff saya ^^**


End file.
